It Happened One Night
by Amelia89
Summary: My first Ezria story. What happens when twenty year old college student Aria Montgomery gets pregnant after a drunken one night stand with a mysterious stranger? Years later she runs into Ezra Fitz on the street and they both think the other is familiar but can't remember where from.
1. Chapter 1

**I've called this 'It Happened One Night' because of the obvious Ezria connection.**

**This is my first Ezria story. If the premise of this is familiar it's because pretty,little,soprano recently started a similar one. I loved the idea and spoke to her on twitter about writing a similar story myself, and she very kindly told me I should. So a big thanks to her xx**

**It's similar in the sense that Aria gets pregnant after a one night stand with Ezra, it's based in NY (I needed a city big enough that they wouldn't know each other or run into each other regularly) and that Aria has a daughter.**

**Daisy Harper Montgomery is all mine, and given her parentage I think you'll agree that she would be absolutely gorgeous!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

Neither of them were usually this brazen, neither of them had ever done anything like this before. But with a large quantity of alcohol in their systems and an undeniable attraction between the two they'd soon stumbled into a bathroom at the party they were both at and soon Aria Montgomery was pressed against a wall with her legs wrapped around Ezra Fitz's waist experiencing the most mind blowing orgasms of her life.

Ezra's friend Hardy had always told him 'you never kiss her' when talking about his own experiences like this, but Ezra couldn't help himself there was something so inviting about her full lips and he knew that he just had kiss them. He had and the sparks he had felt overwhelmed him.

They'd adjusted their clothes, left the bathroom and went back to their friends and acted like nothing had happened.

**3 years and 4 months later (give or take)**

"Spence," Aria whispered into her phone, "Would you be able to pick Daisy up for me? I'm not going to get out of work on time. I probably shouldn't even be talking to you now you know how Jackie gets when I make personal calls."

"I can't," Spencer replied, "I'm not in the city today and I probably won't be back until later. Have you tried Hanna?"

Aria sighed, "Yeah," she said, "Caleb's in town for the weekend so her phone is switched off. Thanks anyway Spence, I'll think of something. I love you."

"I love you too Aria," Spencer replied, "and you should leave that job. You're so much better than that."

"I know," Aria said, "but I can't afford to be picky Spence I have Daisy to think about."

She sent a quick text to Daisy's pre-school explaining that she'd be late again, checked herself over in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

"Shit," Aria sighed as yet another cab flew past her, a torrential downpour had just started so cabs were now hard to come by. She bit her lip and looked at the time on a ticker tape in a store opposite it was 5:30pm, she'd have to run for it, she was already thirty minutes late and the pre-school should be closing at 5:30pm. Daisy had only been going there for a little over a month. It was one of the most prestigious pre-schools in Manhattan and it was stretching Aria's budget to the max, she had dined on ramen noodles every night since Daisy was awarded a place there but she didn't care, she would go without things so that Daisy always had the best.

It was the third time this week that Aria had been late and she was worried that they might rescind her place. She put her head down and made a run for it, in her eagerness to get there quicker she didn't see the man stepping onto the sidewalk from the road and ran straight into him, and despite her petite stature the pair of them tumbled onto the wet pavement.

"Oh god," Aria exclaimed, "I am so sorry. I was in a rush and I should've been watching where I was going."

The man stood up and held a hand out for Aria; she took it and let him pull her back up to her feet.

"It's okay," he replied his hand never letting go of hers; he didn't want to let this stunning petite brunette with the beautiful doe eyes go. "I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm Ezra."

Aria smiled shyly, he was gorgeous. Almost six feet, dark wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes that reminded her so much of Daisy's, "Aria, I'm really sorry about your suit."

Ezra glanced down at his 'lucky' suit and shook his head, "It's okay," he said honestly.

"No," Aria replied, "Please at least let me pay for dry cleaning?" she prayed that he would say 'No' as there was no way she could afford dry cleaning.

"I'll tell you what," Ezra replied, "How about you let me take you out for dinner tonight instead?"

Aria bit her bottom lip; there had been no guys in her life since before she found out that she was pregnant with Daisy from that moment on her baby had been her priority and dating was off limits. But she was really attracted to him, and a proper food sounded really good when all she'd been eating was noodles. "Dinner sounds good," Aria said, "but rain check? I really do have to be somewhere."

Ezra smiled, "Okay," he replied letting go of her hand finally, "he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "What's your number? I'll call you and we can make plans."

Aria took his phone from his hand and dialled her own number, her phone rang and she disconnected the call handing Ezra his phone back, "Now we have each other's number," she replied smiling, "and I'm going to be late."

Ezra nodded and Aria began walking away, "Bye Aria," he shouted after her, "I'll call you."

Aria turned back briefly conscious that she was now really pressed for time, "Bye Ezra," she shouted back, "and I'll be waiting."

"I am so sorry," Aria said to Beth the head carer as she ran through the door of the pre-school. It was now 5:50pm.

Beth shook her head, "It's okay Aria," she replied, "Daisy's no bother at all. In fact she's an absolute dream."

"Thank you," Aria said beaming, hearing people praise her daughter was the biggest compliment for her.

"We tried to give her some dinner, but she said that she wanted to eat with her mommy."

Aria smiled, "Yeah, she said the same thing last night too."

Beth nodded, "She's very independent and very bright."

Aria nodded, "Yeah," she said smiling, "A little _too _independent sometimes."

They walked into the room where Daisy was and Aria looked on as her two and half year old daughter spelt her name out with cardboard letters.

"Look Daisy," Abby one of the pre-school assistants said when she saw Aria, "Your mommy is here."

Daisy put the letter 'Y' into place and turned to face her mommy, her entire face lit up with a huge smile. Aria quickly closed the distance between the two of them and knelt down in front of her daughter. Daisy wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck and whispered, "Mommy," into Aria's ear.

Aria smiled, "Hi Daisy," she replied, "Are you ready to go home?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes Mommy."

"Okay," Aria replied, "then why don't you get your coat and backpack and I'll just speak to Miss Abby okay?"

Daisy nodded and ran over to the hooks where all the coats were kept.

"How's she been?" Aria asked once she was sure Daisy couldn't hear.

"Amazing," Abby replied, "She's a joy Aria, she really is."

* * *

"It's a good job you put your boots on this morning Daisy." Aria said as they made their way outside.

"Why Mommy?" Daisy asked, her hand automatically reaching up to hold her mommy's as the neared the door.

"It's been raining," Aria answered as she pushed the door open with her free hand.

"Are there puddles?" Daisy asked excitedly.

Aria smiled, "Probably," she replied, "Why?" she asked although she knew the answer.

Daisy looked up at her mommy and smiled, "I like to jump in them Mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie," Aria said to Daisy later that night, "I love you."

"Night Mommy," Daisy said back, "I love you too."

Aria smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead, she stood up from the bed, switched on the bedside lamp and walked to the door turning off the main light as she did so. "Do you want the door open or closed?"

Daisy brought one of her hands up to her chin in thought, she did the same thing every night and it always made Aria smile.

"Bit," Daisy replied.

Aria nodded and pulled the door over slowly until she heard Daisy shout, "Done Mommy."

Aria had just walked into her small kitchen when she heard her phone ringing; she smiled when she saw it was Ezra.

"Hi," Ezra said once Aria answered, "I wasn't sure if you'd pick up."

"Why's that?" Aria asked as cleared the small table of the remnants of their dinner.

Ezra chuckled, "I don't know," he replied, "I thought maybe you'd have second thoughts about my offer for dinner. You haven't have you?" he asked hopefully.

Aria smiled, "No," she said, "I haven't."

Ezra sighed in relief, "Good," he replied, "How does tomorrow night sound?"

"I can't tomorrow," Aria replied she knew that both Spencer and Hanna had plans so she wouldn't have anybody to watch Daisy for her. "But I'm free Sunday."

"Sunday's good," Ezra said happily, "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

All Aria knew was that she wanted to be somewhere near her apartment in case there was a problem with Daisy, "Why don't I book somewhere and text you the details?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Ezra replied, "That sounds good. Shall we say 7?"

"Okay," Aria said, "I'll text you and I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday Aria."

* * *

"Thanks Hanna," Aria said as Hanna sat beside her on a bench in the children's playground on Bleeker Street and handed her a coffee. "Where's Caleb?"

"He's visiting a few friends," Hanna replied, her perfectly manicured hands wrapped around her coffee cup as she brought it up to her mouth to take a sip. She glanced over to the play area, "Where's Daisy?" she asked, "I don't see her."

Aria lifted a finger and pointed in the direction of one of the slides, just as Daisy came flying down it laughing loudly.

Hanna smiled as she watched the little girl brush herself off and run straight back around to have another go. "New coat?" she asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah, we went shopping last weekend."

Hanna turned to Aria, "Without me?" she replied bringing a hand up to her chest.

Aria smiled, "You weren't here," she said, "and Daisy needed some warmer clothes. You know she actually put something back because 'Aunty Hanna wouldn't like it.'"

Hanna laughed, "I've taught her well."

They sat in silence and watched Daisy playing for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Aria asked.

Hanna nodded, "Anything Aria, you know that."

"Could you watch Daisy for me tomorrow night?"

Hanna frowned.

"It's okay if you can't Han," Aria said worried that Hanna might already have plans.

"No," Hanna replied, "I don't and I will it's just you never ask if we we'll watch her for you. We always have to ask you to let us take her for a few hours. What's the occasion? A hot date?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually," Aria replied looking down and picking an imaginary piece of fluff off her jeans, "yes."

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?" she asked, "you have a date?"

"Yes," Aria replied looking back towards Hanna, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," Hanna replied, "Of course not. You're beautiful, smart and funny. It's just you haven't been on a date since you broke up with Noel and since Daisy came along I don't even think you've looked at a guy."

"Daisy became my life Han. _She's _my priority."

"I know that," Hanna said placing a hand on top of Aria's, "but you need to have fun too Aria you're only twenty three. Spencer and I will always be on hand to help with Daisy whenever you need us to."

Aria smiled, "Thanks Han."

"So who is he? Do I know him?" Hanna asked excitedly.

Aria shook her head, "I don't think so," she replied, "His name is Ezra, he's tall has dark hair and blue eyes."

Hanna nodded, "So what does he do for a living? How old is he?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know," she replied truthfully, "I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"You don't know?" Hanna asked.

Aria shook her head, "No, I only met him yesterday when I was rushing to pick Daisy up from pre-school. I ran into him on the sidewalk and knocked him over."

"Aria…"Hanna said concern evident in her voice.

"What?" Aria replied, "Hanna it's no different than if I'd met him in a club. I'll get to know him better over dinner."

"Okay," Hanna replied, "But I want to know exactly where you're going."

"Of course, I picked somewhere near my apartment." Aria said smiling.

Hanna nodded, "Are you going to tell him about Daisy?"

The pair both looked over towards the play area once again, Daisy was now scaling one of the small climbing frames.

"Yes," Aria replied immediately, "I'm not ashamed of her."

"I know you're not," Hanna said, "It's just maybe hold off on telling him, if you really like him I mean."

"And what?" Aria replied, "Tell him in a few months if things work out? No Hanna, I'll tell him tomorrow night and if he runs away then it isn't meant to be."

* * *

"_Hey Ezra," _Hardy shouted once Ezra answered his phone, "_Where are you? I thought we could go out tonight and hit a few bars?"_

"Not tonight," Ezra replied, "I have a date."

"_You do?" _Hardy asked, "_Why am I only hearing about this now? Is she hot?"_

"You've been M.I.A" Ezra replied, "so I haven't had a chance to tell you."

"_Are you gonna fuck her?" _Hardy asked crudely. It made Ezra feel uncomfortable.

"No" Ezra replied, "It's only our first date and I really like her. Also I'm not you."

"_Hey don't knock it unless you've tried it. Seriously Ezra you don't know what you're missing out on. You should be out having fun, not spending your time trying to find that perfect girl. You're young you have plenty of time to settle down although I don't know why you'd want to."_

Ezra shook his head, Hardy was one of his closest friends although sometimes he wondered why as they had absolutely nothing in common except the fact that they'd attended the same college and took the same classes.

"Goodbye Hardy," he said hanging up before Hardy got a chance to reply.

* * *

"Daisy," Hanna said as Aria walked out of the bedroom all dressed for her date, in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a patterned blouse. "Tell your Mommy how pretty she looks."

Daisy looked up at her Aunty Hanna with a confused expression on her face. "My Mommy always looks pretty," she replied.

"Thank you sweetie," Aria said as she walked towards her daughter, she kissed her forehead, "you'll be a good girl for Aunty Hanna won't you?"

Daisy nodded.

"You'll go to bed when she asks you?"

Again Daisy nodded, "Yes Mommy."

"Okay," Aria said, "Hanna call me if there are any problems."

Hanna rolled her eyes playfully, "There won't be."

Daisy copied Hanna and rolled her eyes too, "Yeah Mommy there won't be."

Aria had chosen a restaurant within walking distance of her apartment, and although Ezra had used the phrase 'take you to dinner' she had made sure that it was well within her budget just in case that didn't actually extend to paying for the meal.

She spotted Ezra standing outside as she got nearer; he turned and saw her too. He raised his hand in a wave and Aria did the same.

"Hi," she said shyly.

Ezra smiled, "Hi," he replied, "Shall we?"

Aria nodded and smiled as he held the door open for her, she wasn't used to such chivalry from men.

"Table for Montgomery," Aria said as the maitre d approached them.

"Aria Montgomery," Ezra said as they were shown to their table.

Aria nodded, "Yeah," she replied, "Ezra…?"

"Fitz," Ezra said.

They ordered drinks and waited for the waitress to leave before talking again.

"You were on foot," Ezra said, "Do you live nearby?"

Aria nodded, "I do," she replied, "about a block away. What about you?"

"Upper West Side," Ezra replied just as the waitress came back over with their drinks.

He noticed Aria's expression when he said this and smiled.

"My grandmother left me some money," he offered as an explanation, "and I invested it in real estate. It was the wisest thing I've ever done."

They decided to order some mezes to share and then Aria ordered the roasted eggplant whilst Ezra ordered the steak.

"So Ezra Fitz," Aria said, "Tell me about yourself."

Ezra smiled, "I was born and raised here. I'm twenty six," he replied, "and I'm a teacher. Or I was."

"Was?" Aria asked.

Ezra nodded, "I taught at a small independent school, it closed at the end of summer. I've been looking for work but I haven't been successful so far. What about you?"

Aria took a sip of her wine, she knew she had to tell him about Daisy, but she wanted to stall if possible. "What would you like to know?" she asked.

Ezra smiled, "Everything."

"Okay," Aria replied, "I'm originally from Rosewood Pennsylvania. I just graduated and I work for a small publishing firm."She took a deep breath, "I'm twenty three and I have a two and a half year old daughter."

Aria watched Ezra's Adams apple move as he gulped silently. Ezra had _not _been expecting that. But as he processed what Aria had just told him he realised that it didn't matter to him that she had a young daughter, he still wanted to get to know her better. He may have only just met her, but there was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

"I know that I probably should have told you when you called and asked me out," she said.

Ezra gently shook his head, "I would've still wanted to have dinner with you Aria," he replied smiling, "So is there a Mr Montgomery?"

Aria smiled and shook her head, "Only my dad," she replied.

Ezra laughed, "That's good," he said, "So your daughter…?"

"Daisy," Aria replied.

Ezra nodded, "Pretty name, is it after Daisy Buchanan?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah The Great Gatsby is one my favourite books. It was between Daisy and Harper, but the moment I saw her I _knew _she was a Daisy so I called her Daisy Harper."

"Harper Lee," Ezra replied nodding his head, "that's probably my favourite book."

"Mine too," Aria nodded.

"So is Daisy's dad on the scene?" Ezra asked, lifting his glass to his mouth.

Aria shook her head and glanced down to her plate. When she played over in her mind how this night would go there were always two scenarios. In the first one he would bolt the moment she said she had a daughter. In the second one he would leave the second she said that Daisy was the product of a one night stand.

"No," Aria answered finally, "he's not."

"Did he take off?" Ezra asked, wondering why anybody could leave this woman.

"No," Aria replied, "he was never around," she took a deep breath; "I got really drunk at a party one night and hooked up with a guy. It was the one and only time that I'd ever done something like that and Daisy is the result of that. I understand if you want to leave now."

Ezra reached across the table and took her hand, "Why would I do that?" he asked, "Aria we've all been there. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Aria smiled, "You got pregnant after a one night stand?" she asked attempting to calm her nerves with humour.

Ezra laughed and nodded his head, "I did," he replied, "and Boo the chocolate Labrador that currently resides with my mom is the product of that."

Aria laughed and shook her head, "Thank you for not running out on me."

Ezra gently ran his thumb over her hand, "Why would I do that?" he asked, "You intrigue me Aria Montgomery and I'd like to know more about you _and _Daisy."

"Yeah," Aria replied, "I'd like to know more about you too."

* * *

"Thank you for tonight," Aria said as Ezra walked her home, "I had a really good time."

Ezra nodded, "Me too, and I meant what I said Aria. I would like to get to you and Daisy better."

Aria smiled and stopped outside her building, "I think _we _need to get to know each other first before you meet Daisy."

Ezra nodded, "Of course," he replied, "I understand completely. So would it be too forward of me to ask you to lunch tomorrow?"

"I have work." Aria replied sadly the truth was she would love to see him again.

"You must get a lunch break," he said.

"I do," Aria replied, "but only thirty minutes."

Ezra nodded his head, "That's plenty of time, I'll pick us something up and we can walk around the block while we eat and talk."

"Ok," Aria replied, "but I have to take lunch between 11:45 and 12:15."

"You have lunch that early?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded, "My boss takes long lunches and I have to be there to cover her."

"Okay," Ezra replied, "So I'll meet you outside work at 11:45, just text me later with the address and let me know what you'd like to eat."

Aria smiled, "Okay," she said.

Ezra leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Aria," he whispered into her ear.

Aria took a deep breath and sighed, "Good night Ezra."

"So," Hanna asked excitedly when Aria walked into her small apartment, "How was it?"

Aria sighed contentedly and sat down on her plush grey sofa, "It went good I think; he's meeting me for lunch tomorrow."

Hanna smiled, "You really like this guy don't you?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah Han," she replied, "I do. I mean I know it's still early days but yeah I really like him."

"Did you tell him…"

Aria interrupted her, "I told him all about Daisy and he didn't freak out. In fact he said he wants to meet her."

"Aria…" Hanna said with concern.

"Not right away Han," Aria assured her friend, "I told him we have to get to know each other a lot better before I let him meet her. So how was she?"

Hanna smiled, "An absolute dream, she told me that it was her bedtime in quinze minutes."

Aria laughed, "She's learning French in school."

"Seriously?" Hanna exclaimed, "She's two and a half."

"I know," Aria replied, "It's just basic phrases but her teacher said she's picking it up really well."

"French though at her age?" Hanna asked; she hadn't even mastered English at that age.

Aria nodded, "She was bored in the last place, all they did was play with toys and sing songs. She's bright Han and I want to nurture that."

* * *

"Hi," Aria said shyly as she walked outside into the crisp New York air.

Ezra smiled, "Hi," he replied as he held out a sandwich in front of him, "Your lunch, tomato salad on rye."

"Thank you," Aria said taking the sandwich from him.

"Shall we walk?" Ezra asked, "It'll keep us warm."

Aria nodded, there was a chill in the air autumn was most definitely setting in.

"So on Friday when we ran into each other you were going to pick Daisy up?" Ezra asked, "It's just it wasn't far from here."

Aria nodded, "Yeah she goes to a pre-school on West 55th, it closes at 5:30 I was late again."

Ezra smiled, "I'm kind of glad you were, because we probably wouldn't have met otherwise."

Aria blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah," she replied, "that's true."

"So tell me all about Daisy," he said.

"Okay," Aria replied, "I didn't even realise I was pregnant at first. My parents were going through a messy divorce and I put my symptoms down to the stress from that. When I did realise it was…not that I would have done anything if I'd known before."

"You weren't scared?" Ezra asked.

"Terrified," Aria replied, "I was barely twenty, I was in college and living away from my family and there was no guy around. She was born two days before my twenty first birthday, when I should've been out enjoying my first legal drink I was at home in my tiny studio apartment trying to get Daisy to feed. I came so close to quitting college and moving back home it was so difficult. I wouldn't change anything though, Daisy's…she's perfect, she's smart and really funny and she's really good."

"You have people around to help though right?" Ezra asked concernedly, "You're not doing this all alone?"

Aria shook her head, "Two of my best friends live here too and they're amazing with Daisy and my mom visits when she can, she's the epitome of a doting grandmother."

All too soon their half hour was nearly up and they reluctantly walked back to Aria's work.

"Same place tomorrow?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled, "You don't have to disrupt your plans for me."

"I'm not," Ezra replied, his hand resting gently on Aria's arm, "I have an interview at 3 but I'm free the rest of the day."

"Okay," Aria replied, "same place tomorrow."

* * *

"Wait," Hardy said, "You went out with her again?"

Ezra nodded and stirred the food he had simmering on his stove. Hardy always came over for food on Monday nights.

"Dude," Hardy said shaking his head, "two dates in two days? Are you crazy?"

"Not at all," Ezra replied, "I'm also seeing her tomorrow."

"Let me guess her idea?" Hardy asked; there was no way Ezra had suggested this despite the fact that he had never been a player he never got this serious about a girl so quickly.

"No," Ezra replied, "Mine." He debated whether he should tell Hardy about Daisy but he decided to keep that information to himself for now.

Hardy shook his head and took a swig of his beer, "What's so special about her?"

Ezra smiled and shook his head, "I don't know Hardy, but I'm drawn to her."

They continued their 'lunch date' for the rest of the week getting to know more and more about each other.

Ezra told Aria that his parents divorced when he was sixteen, and that he hated being in the middle of their feuding so he applied for and was accepted into Berkeley only to return after his first year because he missed the East Coast too much. He completed his degree at Vassar where he met his best friend Hardy. He told her that he'd mended his relationship with his mother, but things were still strained with his father.

Aria told him how she had caught her father cheating on her mom when she was fifteen and how her parents had separated for a short time before deciding to try and work at their marriage. But unfortunately her dad had cheated again and had chosen his mistress over her mom and they had separated for good.

Friday came around quickly, "So will I see you this weekend?" Ezra asked hopefully as they neared Aria's work.

Aria chewed on her bottom lip, she wanted to see him, she wanted him to meet Daisy but she was scared that it might be too soon, she decided to go with her gut instincts. "Daisy and I go to the playground on Bleeker Street every Saturday morning," Aria replied, "You could join us, you know if you wanted to?"

Ezra gently took hold of Aria's hand, something that they'd been doing increasingly over the last few days and nodded, "I'd love to, so who will we say I am?"

Aria smiled, "A friend I guess for now at least."

They reached Aria's work and stopped just outside the entrance, "I'll see you tomorrow," Ezra said, "And I can't wait to meet Daisy especially if she's anything like you."

Aria blushed and Ezra reached his free hand up to her cheek, he leaned closer tilting his head slightly. Aria knew what was coming and sucked in a breath of air; she unconsciously licked her lips and leaned towards him. Their lips met in a sweet chaste kiss. They pulled away at the same time and smiled.

"Tomorrow," Ezra said.

Aria nodded, "Yeah tomorrow."

* * *

Ezra walked into the Bleeker Street playground and looked around he spotted Aria almost instantly the turquoise coat he'd become familiar with over the past week was instantly recognisable in a sea of grey and black. He followed her gaze and smiled when he saw the little girl in a bright pink coat who he knew was Daisy from the photos he had seen on Aria's phone. She was running around excitedly her cheeks pink from both the chill in the air and her exertion. An older girl ran across Daisy's path and the two collided knocking the much smaller girl to the floor, Ezra was about to run over when he realised he couldn't he was a stranger to her and he didn't want her to get anymore upset than she already was. Aria was at her side in an instant; she knelt down the floor next to Daisy and scooped the toddler into her arms. The soft flooring meant she wasn't hurt, just a little startled by what happened. Daisy calmed almost immediately as Aria whispered to her soothingly, she held up her hand for her mommy to see and Ezra smiled as Aria placed a gentle kiss on her palm and then her forehead. Aria placed Daisy back onto the ground and the little girl ran towards one of the slides.

He waited for a few moments longer before he walked over to Aria. "Hi," he said quietly Aria's attention was still on Daisy. She turned to face him and smiled, "Hey," she replied, "you came."

Ezra nodded, "Is Daisy okay?" he asked, "I saw her fall."

Aria smiled, "Yeah," she said, "She was just a little shook up."

"I thought you did a wonderful job of comforting her," Ezra replied.

Aria smiled, "Thank you," she said in response.

They walked over to one of the nearby benches and sat down, Daisy still in their line of sight.

"Why do you come to this playground?" Ezra asked, "Isn't there one on your street?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah there is," she replied, "My friend Hanna used to live nearby and she was running late one day when we came to visit her. Daisy spotted the playground so we came in here to pass the time. So then every time we visited Hanna we'd all come here. Hanna moved a few months ago, but Daisy has friends here so we carried on coming and started getting cupcakes afterwards. It's kind of a tradition."

"That's nice," Ezra said, "I don't think I ever had anything like that growing up my parents were always too busy."

Aria smiled, "Me and my mom used to go for ice-cream after school every Thursday, and then as I got older we used to go to the movies."

They watched as Daisy reached the bottom of the slide, she ran back around to the stairs and climbed up once again. Once she reached the bottom she came running over to Aria, "Are you having fun?" Aria asked.

Daisy nodded, her eyes never leaving Ezra.

"Daisy" Aria said, "This is my friend Ezra."

Ezra held out his hand for Daisy, he wasn't sure how you introduced yourself to a toddler, "Hi Daisy," he said.

Daisy giggled, and Ezra thought it was quite possibly the cutest sound he had ever heard. Daisy placed her hand into Ezra's and smiled when he shook it, "Hi Ezra," she replied.

"Are you ready to leave?" Aria asked.

"Yes mommy," Daisy replied.

Aria and Ezra both stood up, "How about we go and get some cupcakes?" Ezra asked.

Aria watched as Daisy's face lit up, "We always go for cupcakes after the playground don't we Mommy?"

"We do," Aria replied as Daisy slipped her hand into her mommy's.

"Come on Ezra," she said holding her hand out for his.

Ezra glanced quickly towards Aria for consent, she nodded and he let the little girl grab his hand.

"I'm going to get chocolate today I think," Daisy said as she skipped excitedly between them, "No," she continued, "I'm going to get red velvet."

Aria smiled over at Ezra, who looked down to Daisy, "Red velvet is my favourite," he said.

Daisy looked up at him wide eyed; "Mine too," she replied, before looking across to her mom, "Mommy, Ezra likes red velvet too."

"I heard," Aria said again quickly looking towards Ezra.

"Mommy always gets gingerbread or lemon ones," Daisy told Ezra, "or sometimes carrot." She pulled a face and Ezra laughed.

"You don't like carrots?" he asked.

Daisy nodded, "I do," she replied, "but not in cake."

They arrived at the Magnolia Bakery; its popularity meant that there was always a small queue no matter what time of day you came. As they neared the front of the line Daisy looked into the glass display case as she tried to figure out which flavour to get.

"I can't decide," Daisy said anxiously.

Ezra caught Aria's eyes and pointed to one of the boxes; she smiled and nodded at him.

"Daisy," Ezra said and the toddler looked up at him, "How about we get a whole box and then you don't have to decide?"

Daisy's eyes widened in surprise and Ezra noticed that they were a bright blue and not hazel like Aria's, he hadn't noticed this in the photos he had seen. "Can we mommy?" she asked.

"Yes," Aria replied, "but only if you promise to eat just one now and the others after dinner?"

"I will mommy," Daisy said nodding her head vigorously; she looked back up at Ezra, "Thank you Ezra."

Ezra smiled at her, "You're welcome Daisy," he looked at Aria, "What flavours would you like?"

"Gingerbread and carrot," she replied ruffling Daisy's hair as the toddler stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Thank you."

"What're you getting Ezra?" Daisy asked grabbing his hand as they moved closer to the front of the line, "Red Velvet," he replied, "and chocolate."

Daisy smiled, "Like me."

"Yes," Ezra nodded, "like you."

* * *

**Please review **

**Amelia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the response to this story has been amazing. A BIG thank you to everybody who has taken time to review/favourite/follow. Your support means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: PLL not mine unfortunately. If it was the only baby Ezra had would have Aria as a mother.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hi Aria," Spencer said as she opened the door to her apartment that evening, "Hi Daisy," she continued as she scooped her into her arms and tickled her.

Daisy giggled, "Aunty Spencer," she said breathlessly, "that tickles."

Spencer put Daisy back down on the floor; they hung their coats in the hallway closet and walked into the huge living/dining room.

"Hi Wren," Aria said as Spencer's boyfriend of five months walked out of the kitchen. Daisy hid behind her moms legs.

"Hi Aria," Wren replied, "Hi Daisy," he said but the toddler remained hidden behind Aria's legs.

"Daisy," Spencer said, "Why don't you come and help me make some drinks."

Daisy nodded and grabbed hold of Spencer's hand and followed her into the kitchen.

"She hates me," Wren said to Aria.

Aria shook her head, "She doesn't hate you, she's just shy with new people."

"It's been five months." Wren replied.

"But she doesn't see you every day."

"I'm a doctor though," Wren said, "I'm supposed to be good with people."

Aria smiled, "She'll come around Wren just give her time."

Once they'd finished dinner Wren left for work as he was unfortunately on duty that night.

With Daisy occupied with Spencer's iPad Aria followed her friend into the kitchen to help clear up.

"How did dinner with Melissa go?" she asked, "Has she finally forgiven you?"

Wren had dated Spencer's older sister for eight months, and although they'd split up over two years ago she was still pissed off when Spencer started dating him.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, "She said she came to the realisation that she was being stupid and that she didn't want to ruin her relationship with me over it. So are you seeing Ezra this weekend?"

Aria blushed, "I saw him this morning actually."

"But Saturday morning is playground and cupcakes." Spencer replied.

Aria nodded.

"He joined you? He met Daisy?"

"Yeah," Aria said and noticing Spencer's concerned expression she added, "I introduced him as a friend Spence."

Spencer nodded, "Okay…"

"You saw how she was with Wren earlier?"

"Hiding you mean? That's just Daisy."

"Yeah," Aria said, "but she wasn't like that with Ezra. She shook his hand Spence and held it as we walked to the bakery."

"Our Daisy?" Spencer asked incredulously.

Aria smiled and nodded, "She didn't stop talking. I've never seen her like that with someone she just met."

Spencer shook her head in disbelief; although the Daisy they knew was a vivacious cheeky little girl she'd witnessed her shyness with strangers first hand and was shocked that she'd been so comfortable around Ezra.

"What did Ezra have to say?" Spencer asked, "Have you spoken to him since this morning."

"We've texted," Aria replied a huge smile spreading across her face, "He thinks that Daisy is adorable, he admitted that he was really nervous as he hasn't really been around kids that much but that he had fun with the both of us and he said he'd like to do it again soon."

Spencer smiled, "You are smitten."

"I'm not," Aria said trying to sound convincing.

"Yes you are," Spencer replied nodding her head, "and from the sound of it he is too."

* * *

"Two Jack Daniels please," Hardy said to the waiter as he was shown to a table. The waiter nodded and walked away just as Ezra walked into the bar and headed in Hardy's direction.

"I just ordered you a drink," Hardy said.

Ezra nodded and slid into the booth opposite his friend, "Thanks."

"Where have you been all day?" Hardy asked, "I swung by your apartment this morning on my way home and got no reply."

"I was out with Aria," Ezra replied just as the bartender came over with their drinks and a menu.

"Again," Hardy asked, "What is so special about this woman?"

Ezra shook his head, he knew that Hardy wouldn't understand, "I really can't describe it Hardy and even if I could I'm not sure you'd understand it."

"Okay," Hardy said, "So what did you do this morning? Nothing gets you out of bed before noon on a Saturday."

Ezra smiled and lifted his drink to his lips, "Aria does."

* * *

"Hey," Aria said as she stepped onto the sidewalk outside her workplace, "this is a nice surprise."

Ezra smiled, "I know we didn't make plans," he said, "but I was passing and thought I'd wait for you. I don't have lunch but I thought we could walk to Central Park and get something from the vendors there."

"That sounds good," Aria replied.

Ezra held out his hand and Aria laced her fingers through his, they hadn't done this on Saturday when Daisy had been there and they'd missed the contact.

They got a veggie filled pitas with hummus each and sat down to eat them talking about the rest of their weekend.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Ezra asked.

"We watched cartoons and painted, we never left our apartment. Daisy actually painted you a picture," Aria replied.

Ezra smiled, "She did?"

"Yeah, I don't have it on me though; she wants to give it to you herself. What did you do?"

"I searched the internet for job possibilities, and applied for a couple of posts. Hopefully I'll hear back from some of them today offering me interviews."

"You will," Aria replied placing her hand on his and squeezing gently.

He smiled and lifted his other hand up to her cheek, brushing it gently with the underside of his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't chaste like their first and only kiss it was passionate and filled with want.

Aria moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer; they lost themselves in the kiss both completely forgetting the people around them.

They pulled apart breathless long minutes later, their foreheads resting against each other.

Aria saw the time on Ezra's watch and moved away reluctantly, "I should get going. I don't want to get back late," she said.

"Is your boss really that bad?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded and stood up, "She really is."

Ezra stood up and held out his hand, which Aria eagerly took. They walked back to Aria's work hand in hand.

"So I'll call you later and we'll make plans," Ezra said as they reached their destination.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "Definitely."

This time she took the initiative and standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips against Ezra's, they stopped before things got too heated.

"I, er, really should get inside," Aria said taking a step away from Ezra.

He nodded, "I call you later. Bye Aria."

"Bye Ezra," she replied turning away quickly so he wouldn't see the goofy grin on her face.

Ezra waited until she was inside the building before walking away with a smile spread across his face.

"Hi Spence," Aria said when Spencer answered her phone, "Sorry I missed your call. I was supervising Daisy."

Spencer laughed, _"Its okay," _she replied, "_What's she up to now?"_

"Oh she's filled the sink in the bathroom and is playing with her Little Mermaid toys; I was just making sure she didn't overfill it like the last time." Aria replied. "So how did last night go with Wren's sister?"

"_Good," _Spencer replied, "_She seems nice; she kept comparing me to one of his ex's though it got pretty annoying."_

"I can imagine," Aria replied, "What did Wren say?"

"_He told her to stop it," _Spencer said_, "and explained to me later that she was a friend of hers. So have you spoken to Ezra since Saturday?"_

Aria smiled, "I saw him today actually, he met me outside work at lunch time."

"_And…?"_

Aria laughed, "Nothing we talked, kissed, talked some more."

"_You kissed him?"_ Spencer screamed down the phone. Aria had been reluctant to get involved with anybody after her ex Noel Kahn cheated on her so seeing her taking steps towards a relationship filled Spencer with joy.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "It was nice."

"_Nice?" _Spencer said, "_You've seen this guy practically every day since you met him and his kiss was 'nice'?"_

"Okay, okay," Aria replied, "it was amazing Spence, but is it possible to get déjà vu from a kiss?"

* * *

"You saw her again today? Hardy asked Ezra, "What're you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked as he placed a plate filled with food in front of his friend.

"You know exactly what I mean," Hardy replied, he took a bite of the food; "Man this is good."

Ezra placed his own plate on the table and walked over to his fridge, "Beer?"

Hardy nodded and Ezra pulled two beers out and uncapped them. He walked back over to the table and gave Hardy his beer.

"I like her Hardy. I like her a lot," he said when he sat down, "we kissed today and…"

"Wait," Hardy said, "you've been seeing her for over a week and you've only just kissed?"

Ezra shook his head; he knew Hardy was usually sleeping with girls just hours after meeting them. "Yeah," he said, "and it was weird."

"The kiss was weird?" Hardy asked suddenly very interested. Did 'weird' mean 'kinky'?

"No the kiss wasn't weird; it was great it just felt familiar."

* * *

"What're you having on your pizza tonight Daisy?" Aria asked her little girl as they walked the short distance from Daisy's school to a grocery store on 8th Avenue. Aria's boss had the afternoon off and another colleague had given her permission to leave a few minutes earlier and pick Daisy up early.

"I don't know," Daisy replied, "definitely peppers."

Aria smiled, one of the best pieces of advice her own mom had given her was to introduce Daisy to as many foods and flavours as soon as she could. She had said that she would be less likely to become a fussy eater and refuse to eat certain foods and she had been right. Daisy loved vegetables and fruit and loved trying new things out.

"Mommy," Daisy exclaimed tugging Aria's hand, "Look its Ezra."

Aria looked in the direction that Daisy was pointing and sure enough there was Ezra, he was walking towards them, but he hadn't spotted them yet. He looked up and saw them, Daisy waved excitedly as Ezra walked over to them.

"Hi Aria," he said. Aria said 'Hi' back.

Daisy tugged on the bottom of his coat and he looked down and smiled, "Daisy," he exclaimed, "I didn't see you there."

Daisy giggled, "It's pizza night," she told him, "Can you come Ezra?"

"Daisy sweetie," Aria said, "Ezra might already have plans."

"Do you Ezra?" Daisy asked looking up at him.

He looked at Aria and shook his head ever so slightly; she smiled and nodded her head in return.

"I don't," he replied.

"So you can come?" Daisy asked excitedly, she turned to face Aria. "Can he mommy? Please?"

Aria nodded, "Of course," she said to her daughter, then looking back towards Ezra she said, "You're more than welcome to join us."

"I'd love to join you both." Ezra replied.

Daisy smiled, "You can put whatever you want on the pizza except fish."

"Fish?" Ezra mouthed to Aria.

"Anchovies," Aria mouthed back to him.

He nodded and looked down at Daisy, "Okay then," he said, "I promise no fish."

Daisy reached up to grab his hand and the three of them headed into the store.

* * *

"Nice place," Ezra said as Aria opened the door to her tiny two bedroom apartment.

"Thanks," Aria replied kicking off her boots. "Do you want me to take my shoes off?" Ezra asked noticing that Daisy was sitting on the floor unzipping her own boots.

"No it's fine," Aria replied, "We always take our shoes off when we get home but I don't have a 'no shoes' policy."

"I'll take them off," he said.

Daisy insisted that he help in the making of the dough for their pizzas and he couldn't refuse, so he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and helped the toddler mix and knead the mixture until it was ready. They put their chosen toppings on top, put them in the oven to cook and went into the living room to wait.

"I painted you a picture Ezra," Daisy told him, "Mommy where is it?"

"It's on your dresser," Aria replied and Daisy ran off in the direction of her room. She returned moments later and handed Ezra a painting, he didn't know what he'd been expecting but this certainly wasn't it. He'd thought he would struggle to tell what the painting was of, but he could clearly tell that this was of a chocolate Labrador like the one he'd told Aria he owned and although it wasn't perfect he was amazed that this two and a half year old little girl had painted it.

"Mommy told me that you have a dog like this one," Daisy said pointing to the picture.

"I do," Ezra replied, "his name is Boo and he lives with my mommy. Did you paint this all by yourself Daisy?"

Daisy nodded, "Mommy showed me a photo on the computer and I copied it."

"It's beautiful," he replied, "and I'm going to put it on my wall when I get home."

They finished dinner and cleaned up their dishes, and went back into the living room. Daisy sat between them on the couch and showed them a game on Aria's phone were you had to choose opposites.

"Daisy," Aria said after about twenty minutes, "You need to clean your teeth and put your pyjamas on."

"But mommy," Daisy protested, "I'm not tired."

Aria smiled, she knew that Daisy was tired, but she wanted to stay up because Ezra was here, "You don't have to go to bed, just clean your teeth, put your pyjamas on and bring a book out here okay?"

Daisy sighed and handed Aria her phone back, she got up from the couch and went into the bathroom to clean her teeth.

"She's really clever isn't she?" Ezra said to Aria, "some of those words were really difficult."

Aria nodded, "She is, that was my main reason for moving her to a new school and since she's been going there I've noticed a huge difference."

Daisy skipped out of the bathroom and ran over to Aria so she could inspect her teeth.

Aria nodded, "Good, now pyjamas."

Daisy smiled and then skipped off into her bedroom.

"Is my being here interfering with your schedule?" Ezra asked, "Because if Daisy is usually in bed now…"

"No, it's okay," Aria replied, "It's not her bed time yet, but I know she's tired and fighting it. She'll probably fall asleep after her story. I usually just keep talking to her until I know she's asleep."

Daisy came out of her room dressed in a pair of zebra print pyjamas carrying a book in her hands.

"Will you read it Ezra?" she asked handing 'The Gruffalo' to him.

Ezra caught the smile that flashed across Aria's face and he nodded nervously.

"It's one of my favourites." Daisy said as she climbed back onto the sofa between Aria and Ezra and opened the book for him to read.

He started to read and as he got into it he began changing his voice to that of each of the characters, as they neared the end he noticed that Daisy was saying the words along with him.

"**Well Gruffalo," said the mouse. "You see? **

**_Everyone is afraid of me!_ **

**But now my tummy's beginning to rumble. **

**My favourite food is - gruffalo crumble!"**

"**_Gruffalo crumble!" _the Gruffalo said,**

**And as quick as the wind he turned and fled.**

**All was quiet in the deep dark wood.**

**The mouse found a nut and the nut was good.**

Daisy yawned loudly and rested her head on Ezra's arm.

"This really is one of your favourites isn't it?" Ezra said quietly.

Daisy nodded lazily and yawned again.

"We read it at least twice a week don't we Daisy?" Aria said.

When Daisy didn't respond Aria smiled and looked at Ezra, "She's asleep." she said.

"Already?" Ezra replied looking down towards the toddler who was curled into him, her head still resting against his arm.

"Yeah," Aria said, "I'll leave her a bit longer before I move her though just in case she wakes up."

"What time is your interview tomorrow?" Aria asked quietly.

Ezra had heard back from two of the schools he'd sent applications to and he had an interview at a private school on the Upper East Side the following day.

"Ten thirty," he replied. "The interview will last for at least an hour and then I have to do a practical test too."

Aria raised her eyebrows, "A practical test?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, they'll give me some mock assignments and I'll have to grade them and write down any critiques I may have about them and then I'll be assessed on that."

"Sounds scary," Aria replied.

"In the last interview I had to plan a lesson and teach a class for thirty minutes whilst being observed, I froze and completely forgot everything I'd planned to do. I actually feel pretty confident about this one though."

"It's good that you feel confident, and I know you'll do really well." Aria replied.

Soon twenty minutes had passed and Aria glanced down towards Daisy who was still sleeping soundly.

"I think I can put her into bed now," Aria said.

"Do you need any help?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled and nodded, "Could you pull the covers back on her bed for me?" She gently lifted Daisy into her arms and stood up, Ezra did the same and they both walked the short distance into Daisy's bedroom. Ezra pulled back the pink and white bedcovers and Aria gently lay her daughter down, she pulled the covers up to tuck her in. She placed a gentle kiss to her head and whispered "Goodnight Daisy," she turned the bedside light on and they both walked out of the bedroom, Aria making sure to close the door over to where Daisy usually told her to stop.

They sat back down a little closer this time. "You're amazing Aria," Ezra said, "Watching you with Daisy tonight and seeing what you do."

Aria blushed, "It's nothing," she replied.

"No," Ezra said shaking his head, "it is amazing," he rested his hand on top of Aria's, "The fact that you're doing this alone, that you finished college and that you're now holding down a full time job while raising Daisy. I'm just blown away. I really am."

"I had a lot of help from my friends and family." Aria said.

"Maybe you did," Ezra replied, "but Daisy is funny, bright and polite because of you Aria. You've made her the amazing little girl that she is."

Aria could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't care. "Thank you," she whispered reaching a hand up to his cheek, "that really means a lot."

She leaned in and kissed him gently, he returned the kiss eagerly his tongue slipping effortlessly into Aria's mouth. Ezra moved a hand to her hip and pulled her closer to him things heated up pretty quickly between the two and Aria reluctantly pulled away before things went further, the last time she'd felt so comfortable with a guy was the night that Daisy was conceived.

"We should erm…" she whispered.

Ezra nodded and moved his lips back to Aria's she responded with equal vigour and things once again heated up.

"We really should stop," Aria said pulling away once again.

"Yeah," Ezra replied, "We should."

Aria moved away slightly to remove the temptation.

"I should get going anyway," Ezra said, "I need to prep for my interview tomorrow."

Aria nodded and they both stood up and walked into the small hallway. Ezra put his shoes and coat on and turned towards Aria.

"Look," he said, "I know Saturday is playground and cupcakes day but I was wondering if you'd be willing to alter your plans for this week."

Aria smiled, "It depends on what you're suggesting," she replied playfully.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the zoo?" he asked.

Aria nodded, she'd been planning on taking Daisy to the zoo for a long time, but her budget just wouldn't allow it. "Yeah," she replied, "Daisy would really enjoy that."

Ezra smiled, "We'll make arrangements during the week then okay? Because I'm hoping I'll get to see you before Saturday."

Aria smiled and stood on her tiptoes, "Oh you will," she replied before kissing him gently.

He left and Aria closed the door behind him, leaning against it she sighed deeply she was falling fast and hard.

* * *

Ezra's phone began ringing the moment he walked through the door of his apartment, he picked it up just before the answer phone kicked in, "Hello," he answered having forgotten to look at the caller ID before picking up.

"_Ezra Fitz," _his mother Dianne replied, "_You are a difficult man to get a hold of."_

Ezra chuckled, "Hi mom," he answered, "I do have a cell phone to you know."

"_Yes," _Dianne replied, "_and I've left you a message on that too."_

Ezra was just about to respond that his cell phone hadn't rang all night but then he remembered he'd switched it off on the way to Aria's earlier that evening, he'd been concerned that Hardy might call him and scare Aria off with his vulgar comments.

"Sorry mom," he replied, "I switched it off earlier."

"_I was calling to wish you good luck for tomorrow," _Dianne said, "_I thought you'd be home prepping for it. You haven't been out with Hardy have you? It won't look good if you turn up hung-over."_

Ezra glanced at the clock on his wall and chuckled it was only 9pm if he'd been out with Hardy there is no way he'd be home now. "No mom," he replied, "I wasn't with Hardy. I was with Aria we ate pizza and absolutely no alcohol was involved." Ezra then cursed silently, he'd forgotten that he hadn't told his mother about Aria yet.

"_Who is Aria?" _Dianne asked.

"Aria is someone that I've been seeing." Ezra replied.

"_Really?" _Dianne replied and Ezra could tell from her voice that she was smiling, "_And why am I only hearing about her now?"_

"Because I haven't seen you," Ezra replied, "And I haven't been seeing her that long." 'But I'm already falling for her and her daughter.' He added silently.

* * *

Aria closed the book and looked down at Daisy; the toddler was already fast asleep. Aria smiled and brushed a curl off her forehead and kissed her goodnight. She closed the door over and sat down on her couch, stifling a yawn of her own she picked up her cell phone and dialled Ezra's number.

"_I was just about to call you," _Ezra said when he answered, _"But I was holding off in case you were putting Daisy to bed."_

Aria smiled, "I just finished actually and she's fast asleep already. How did your interview go?"

"_I got the job," _Ezra replied, _"They called me about an hour ago."_

"Ezra," Aria said her delight obvious in her voice, "I'm so happy for you."

"_Thank you," _Ezra replied, "_I was starting to think I'd be unemployed forever."_

"When do you start?" Aria asked; if she was truthful she was going to miss their lunch dates.

"_Not till January," _Ezra replied, "_The woman whose job I'm taking leaves at the end of December, so I'll start the new semester. So we don't have to end our lunch dates just yet."_

Aria chuckled, "You read my mind. I was just thinking how I was going to miss those."

"_Well," _Ezra said, _"We'll just have to think of something else."_

Ezra met Aria outside of work as usual the following day, and they walked around the block eating their lunch and talking. They made arrangements to meet on Saturday morning for their trip to the zoo.

"I promised my mom I'd meet her for lunch tomorrow," Ezra said as they approached Aria's work, "So I'll see you on Saturday."

Aria nodded, "I'm actually looking forward to it. Its years since I've been to a zoo."

"Me too," Ezra replied, "I used to love going when I was younger."

"I know Daisy is going to love it too."

They stopped outside Aria's work and shared a chaste kiss before parting ways. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

The temperature had dropped a few degrees overnight so Daisy was bundled up in a warm jumper, jeans, calf length boots and her pink coat which was accessorised with a woollen hat and gloves. "Mommy," Daisy asked, "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the playground."

"We're not going to the playground today Daisy. We're going somewhere else." Aria replied as they walked down the stairs to subway station at Broadway/Lafayette Street. She was trying to keep the trip to the zoo secret until they got there.

Aria bought herself a ticket and they'd just reached the platform as their train pulled in.

"Mommy," Daisy said, "This is the train we get to school."

"That's right Daisy," Aria said as she ushered Daisy into an available seat, she stood in front of her and held onto the rail.

"But it's not school today." Daisy said.

"No it's not," Aria replied, "You'll see where we're going soon Daisy it's a surprise."

"I like surprises mommy." Daisy replied.

Aria smiled, "I know you do sweetie."

Her phone buzzed indicating she had a text message; she got her phone out of her coat pocket. It was Ezra – _Meet me in the Starbucks on W.57__th__ between do you both want?_

Aria smiled and typed out a quickly reply – _Soy, skinny vanilla latte for me and hot chocolate for Daisy. Thanks. _

They got off the train a few minutes later and Aria made sure Daisy's coat was fastened and that her hat and gloves were on properly before they walked up the stairs to the outside.

They were walking into the Starbucks around five minutes later and Aria immediately spotted Ezra sitting in the far corner away from the door. He waved when he spotted them and Daisy practically dragged Aria over towards him.

"Hi Ezra," Daisy said when she reached the table.

"Hi Daisy," he replied, "Hi Aria."

"Hi Ezra," Aria responded.

"Daisy," Ezra said to the toddler, "I like your hat."

Daisy moved her hands up to her hat, "It's a cat," she replied, "it has ears see?"She then held hands out in front of Ezra, "and my gloves match."

Ezra nodded, "I see that, your hat has whiskers too."

"You can take them off now Daisy," Aria said, "We're inside."

Daisy nodded and took them off and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Ezra bought you a hot chocolate," Aria said pointing to the drink.

Daisy licked her lips, "Thank you Ezra," she said, "I like hot chocolate."

Aria helped her onto the chair and Ezra lifted it so that it was closer to the table so she could reach her drink.

"Is this the surprise mommy?" Daisy asked after a few minutes.

Aria smiled and reached over, she used a napkin to wipe some of the cream off Daisy's nose, "No sweetie, this isn't the surprise."

Daisy looked up at Ezra, "Ezra," she asked, "Do you know what the surprise is?"

Ezra nodded, "I do."

"Well when will I know?" Daisy asked her lip trembling slightly.

"Soon Daisy," Aria replied, "Once we've finished our drinks we'll walk to where the surprise is okay?"

"Okay mommy," Daisy said her hands immediately reaching for the remainder of her hot chocolate.

"Are we ready?" Ezra asked a few minutes later when they'd all finished their drinks. Daisy nodded and picked her hat up from the table, she pulled it on and then did the same with her gloves.

"Someone's eager to find out what the surprise is." Ezra whispered to Aria.

Aria nodded, "I think it's because she's the only one who doesn't know what it is."

Ezra pulled Daisy's chair away from the table, and she clambered off herself.

"Come on then Daisy," Aria said holding out a hand for her daughter.

Daisy smiled and lifted her own hand up so her mommy could hold it, she held the other hand up for Ezra and the three of them left Starbucks and began walking towards Central Park.

"I'm excited mommy," Daisy said as she skipped along between them.

Aria smiled and looked across to Ezra.

"We're almost there now Daisy," Ezra said. They were inside Central Park now and walking towards the zoo entrance.

"This is it Daisy," Aria said as the stopped outside whilst Ezra bought their tickets.

"What is it mommy?" Daisy asked excitedly, "I can't see."

"It's the zoo sweetie," Aria replied.

Daisy's eyes widened in excitement, "Mommy, Emma from school said that there are bears here."

Aria nodded, "That's right, a polar bear."

"They also have a snow leopard," Ezra said as he approached them with their tickets in his hand.

"A snow leopard?" Daisy repeated.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, it's a cat like the one on your hat only a lot bigger."

Daisy smiled, "I like cats. Come on mommy, come on Ezra. I want to see the leopard."

Ezra held one of Daisy's hands and Aria held the other and the three of them walked towards the entrance.

To everybody around them they looked just like every other family out enjoying their weekend.

* * *

**I'll try and have chapter three up over the weekend.**

**Please review.**

**Amelia x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews. xx**

**I promised this would be posted over the weekend, but I had some computer issues which thankfully have now been resolved just in time for all new PLL.**

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter (some parts anyway) but I wanted to post something.**

**PLL not mine - if it was I wouldn't be messing with Ezria.**

**Anyway onto the story - Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They headed straight for the snow leopard enclosure at the far side of the zoo; it was still early so there weren't too many people around meaning they had an unobstructed view.

"Where is it Ezra?" Daisy asked as she peered through the glass, "I can't see it."

Ezra could see the leopard just out of Daisy's line of sight, but it was walking slowly towards them.

"Keeping looking Daisy," he replied. "I think you'll see it soon."

Daisy rested both her hands on the glass and looked in again, just as the leopard came into view. "Mommy look," Daisy said, "It's pretty."

Aria smiled, "She's beautiful isn't she Daisy?"

"It's a girl?" Daisy asked keeping her eye on the leopard.

"Yeah," Aria replied, reading the information chart, "Her name is Zoe."

"Hi Zoe," Daisy said as the leopard got closer, "my name is Daisy."

The leopard sat down in front of Daisy and Aria slipped her phone out of her pocket to take a photo. "Daisy," she said, "look at me."

Daisy turned her head towards her mom and smiled whilst Aria took a photo, then she turned back to watch the leopard. Suddenly the leopard pounced forwards and placed her paws on the glass causing Daisy to jump backwards, she wrapped her arms around Ezra's leg. She looked up at him, "She frightened me."

"I don't think she meant too," Ezra replied, "I think she wanted to say 'hello' to you."

Daisy smiled and let go of Ezra's leg, she cautiously moved back to the glass and looked at the leopard again.

"Do you want to go and see other animals Daisy?" Aria asked, "We can come back here later."

"Okay mommy," Daisy replied, she held her hands up for both Aria and Ezra to hold and they walked onto the next enclosure.

Eventually they reached the sea lions, and a crowd had gathered around to watch them being fed.

"Ezra," Daisy said, "I can't see. Can you lift me?" She held her arms up towards him, waiting to be lifted.

Ezra looked towards Aria for consent. Aria nodded and Ezra bent down to pick Daisy up, making sure that he was holding her securely. "Can you see now Daisy?" he asked.

Daisy nodded and put an arm around Ezra's neck, "Yeah," she replied.

She giggled, "They're catching fish like this," she opened and closed her mouth, "Can you see them mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie," Aria replied, "I can see them."

One of the sea lions clapped its flippers together and started making a sound. Daisy laughed again and looked at Ezra, "It's funny," she said.

Ezra nodded, "They are aren't they?"

Daisy nodded and looked back towards the sea lions. Meanwhile Aria was watching Ezra and Daisy interact, she slipped her phone out of her pocket and took a few photos of the two of them.

"Would you like me to take a photo of the three of you?" A woman with a thick southern accent asked.

Aria was just about to shake her head 'no' but Ezra spoke first, "Yes please," he replied, "we'd really appreciate that."

Aria handed the woman her phone and Ezra moved Daisy onto his left side and pulled Aria closer to him with his right hand. He placed his right arm around her waist and Aria moulded herself into his side, her own arm wrapping around him and her hand resting on Daisy's leg. The woman took a few photos and handed Aria her phone back and thanked the woman.

"Such a beautiful family," she said to her husband as she walked away.

Aria looked at the photos on her phone and realised that they _did _look like a family, with their dark hair and Daisy and Ezra's blue eyes it was obvious to see why people would think they were.

"Let me see," Ezra said snapping Aria out of her daydream. Aria turned her phone around so he could see the photo, he smiled and Aria wondered if he was thinking what she had been thinking. "Could you send me this?" he asked.

Aria nodded and added the photo to a new message, typed 'Ezra' in the 'to' box and clicked on send his phone beeped seconds later indicating that he had got it.

* * *

They spent a few more hours walking around the zoo; going back one more time to see the leopard and finishing off in the 'Zootique' where Ezra bought Daisy a stuffed toy snow leopard.

"Mommy," Daisy said as they walked out of the zoo, "I'm hungry."

Aria looked at the time on her phone, it was almost 2pm and other than some snacks that she'd brought with her none of them had eaten.

"I'm hungry too," Ezra said, "I know a great restaurant on the opposite of the park, why don't we go and get something to eat?"

"That sounds good." Aria replied, her own stomach had growled slightly when Daisy had said that she was hungry.

They started walking across the park. "Ezra," Daisy said after a few minutes, "My legs are tired."

Ezra stopped and lifted Daisy into his arms and then up onto his shoulders.

"Mommy," Daisy squealed with glee, "Look how high I am."

"Wow," Aria said smiling up at her daughter, "You _are _high."

"I'm taller than you mommy."

"You are," Ezra said, "but then your mommy is really short."

Daisy giggled and Aria narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he said smiling, "You are."He looked up at Daisy and seeing that her attention was focused elsewhere he gently took hold of Aria's hand. Aria hesitated at first, she didn't want Daisy to get confused but once she realised that Daisy wouldn't be able to see it from where she was she curled her fingers around his too.

When they reached the restaurant Ezra placed Daisy back onto the floor and they walked inside.

"Mommy," Daisy whispered as they were being shown to a table, "I need bathroom."

"Okay," Aria replied. "Excuse me," she said to waitress, "Where are your bathrooms?"

The waitress pointed in the direction of the bathrooms and Aria thanked her.

"Daisy," why don't you give your leopard to Ezra to mind for you until we get back?" Aria said.

"Okay," Daisy said handing the toy over to Ezra.

"I promise to take good care of her." Ezra replied. "Should I get drinks?" he asked Aria.

"Yeah, please," Aria replied, "two orange juices."

Ezra ordered their drinks and whilst he waited for Aria and Daisy to return he got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the photo that Aria had sent to him earlier. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw it, he knew instantly why the woman who took the photo had suspected they were a family. Obviously they all had dark hair, but he noticed for the first time that Daisy's had a slight curl to it much like his own and then there was the eyes. Aria had beautiful big hazel eyes and although Daisy had the same big doe eyes as Aria they were instead a striking shade of blue similar to his. It had to just be a coincidence though as he was certain that he and Aria didn't mix in the same circles and if they did surely they would have crossed paths before they ran into each other on the street. The waitress came back with their drinks just as Aria and Daisy made their way back to the table. They ordered food and talked about their day, soon Daisy started to get quiet and she moved closer to Aria.

"Are you tired Daisy?" Aria asked her phone showed that it was now almost 5pm, "We've had a busy day today. You did a lot of walking."

Daisy nodded her head and pulled her cuddly snow leopard closer to her body. Aria smiled and looked across the table towards Ezra, "I have a stroller but…"

"I don't like it mommy," Daisy interrupted.

"I know you don't Daisy." Aria replied gently stroking her daughter's hair. "We should get going," she said to Ezra. She reached into her bag for her purse, but Ezra shook his head. "This is on me Aria," he said.

Aria shook her head, "I can't let you do that Ezra, you already paid for the zoo _and _you bought Daisy her leopard.

"Aria," Ezra replied, "Today was all my idea," seeing that Aria was about to protest again he added, "How about you pay the next time we go out?"

"Okay," Aria replied reluctantly.

Ezra asked for their bill whilst Aria put Daisy's coat back on her, once they were ready they went outside. Ezra flagged a taxi down and gave the driver Aria's address and enough money to cover the fare. "I want to make sure that you both get home safely," Ezra said to Aria, "Daisy is tired, and I don't want you to have to carry her from the subway to your apartment if she falls asleep."

Aria smiled, "Okay," she replied, "But lunch is on me all next week."

Ezra nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Deal," he whispered. He knelt down in front of Daisy, "I'll see you soon okay Daisy?"

Daisy nodded and hugged him, "Yeah," she replied sleepily, "Thank you Ezra."

"Call me when you get home okay?" Ezra said to Aria once they were in the cab. Aria nodded and they waved to Ezra as the cab drove off into the Manhattan traffic.

Daisy rested her head on Aria's arm and tried with no avail to keep her eyes open. She was fast asleep by the time they got home. Aria changed a still sleeping Daisy into her pyjamas and put her into bed before calling Ezra.

"_Hi," _he said, "_Did you just get home?"_

"No," Aria replied, "I put Daisy to bed first."

Ezra chuckled, "_She's asleep already?"_

"Yeah," Aria replied, "she was asleep before we reached 57th Street. Ezra thank you again for today Daisy really enjoyed herself, we both did."

"_I've been looking for an excuse to go to the zoo for a long time," _Ezra said, "_and I really enjoyed it too."_

"I meant what I said about lunch."

"_We'll see." _Ezra replied.

"Ezra," Aria said, "I'm paying. Every time we've been out you've paid."

Ezra laughed, "_What can I say_ _I'm chivalrous."_

They talked for a while longer before hanging up, having made plans to meet on Monday for lunch. Aria had just finished making herself a drink when her phone rang again. She walked the short distance from her kitchen into her living room and picked up her phone.

"Hi Mom," she said sitting down and curling her legs under her.

"_Aria," _Ella replied, "_How're you both?"_

They talked about plans for thanksgiving and about Ella's upcoming art exhibition at a local gallery.

"_Where's Daisy?" _Ella asked, "_Put her on the phone."_

"She's in bed," Aria replied

"_Already?" _Ella asked, "_It's only just turned 7pm."_

Aria smiled, "We've been the zoo today and she wore herself out, she must've been tired because she asked Ezra to carry her and you know how she always wants to walk everywhere."

"_Who's Ezra?" _Ella asked.

Aria bit her lip; she had yet to mention Ezra to her mom purely because she didn't want her to worry. "Ezra's a friend."

"_A friend?" _

"He's a guy I've been seeing."

"_Since when?" _Ella asked.

"A few weeks," Aria replied, "I haven't said anything because I know you'll worry.

"_I am worried Aria," _Ella said, "_a few weeks and you've introduced him to Daisy already? You know how astute she is."_

"I know she is mom," Aria responded, "and I wouldn't have introduced them if I thought this relationship wasn't going anywhere. I've told her he's a friend, and we haven't acted any differently around her than I would with Spencer or Hanna. We haven't even held hands in front of her." 'Except today,' Aria thought, 'but Daisy couldn't see. "Mom you know Daisy is my main concern."

"_I know Aria," _Ella replied, "_And I do trust your judgement. It's just you're both my main concerns too and I'm allowed to worry about you especially since you're both in another city. So," _she continued_, "Tell me all about Ezra."_

* * *

"Daisy," Aria shouted the following morning, "Grandma wants to talk to you on skype."

Daisy came running out of her bedroom clutching her leopard close to her chest and came to a stop in front of the laptop that was resting on the table.

"Hi Grandma," she said excitedly.

"_Hi Daisy," _Ella replied, "_I think you've grown since I saw you last."_

Daisy giggled, "Really Grandma?" she asked standing up as straight as she could.

"_Really,"_ Ella replied, "_We'll have to measure you again when you visit_."

Ella had started measuring Daisy on the same door frame she'd used to chart Aria and Mike's growth the moment she could walk.

"_Daisy," _Ella asked, "_What are you holding?"_

Daisy held the toy leopard closer to the computer, "It's a leopard Grandma. Ezra got it for me at the zoo."

Knowing that Aria was occupied in the kitchen Ella asked, "_What's Ezra like Daisy?"_

Daisy smiled, "He's nice Grandma and he's this tall," she stood on her tiptoes and held her hand as high above her head as she could, "and he makes mommy laugh."

* * *

"Ezra," Aria whispered worriedly into the phone, "Are you busy?"

It was now Tuesday morning and Aria was in the bathroom at work hoping her boss wouldn't come looking for her.

"_No," _Ezra replied, "_What's wrong?"_

Ezra heard Aria let out a small sob, "Daisy's school called, she's not feeling well and I have a meeting that my boss won't let me get out of. Spencer has class and I can't get hold of Hanna…"

"_Do you want me to go and get her?" _Ezra asked.

"Could you? Please?"

"_Yes," _Ezra replied, "_I'll go straight there and bring her back here okay?"_

"Thank you," Aria said, "I'll call the school and let them know you'll be picking her up and I'll text you with the password."

"_Password?" _Ezra asked, as he shut his front door.

"They don't know you, so it's a security thing. Thanks for this Ezra, I'll try and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Mom," Ezra said anxiously once his mother answered her phone, "I have something that I really need your help with. Could you come over?"

"Ezra?" Dianne asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Please mom," Ezra said more urgently this time, "just come."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Dianne replied.

True to her word ten minutes later Dianne Fitzgerald was knocking on the door to his apartment, "Ezra," she said when he opened the door, "What's wrong? You had me so worried."

Ezra turned and began heading back to his living room, "Daisy's burning up and I don't know what to do," he said.

"Who is Daisy?" Dianne asked following her son into his apartment.

"She's Aria's daughter," he replied.

Dianne opened her mouth in shock. The girl Ezra was seeing had a child?

Ezra walked quickly over to the sofa where Daisy was lying, Dianne following close behind him.

"She just had a headache and an upset stomach, but now…"

Dianne nodded and put a hand on Daisy's clammy forehead, she did feel hot, "Okay," she said to her son, "fill a bowl with tepid water and get a cloth."

Ezra nodded and stood up heading towards his kitchen. Dianne sat on the couch and felt Daisy's head again, she knew she needed to try and make her as cool as possible. She lifted Daisy up and pulled her knitted dress over her head leaving her in her vest and tights.

Ezra walked back into the living room with a bowl and placed it on the coffee table next to his couch.

"Thank you," Dianne said, she dipped the cloth into the water and squeezed it out before placing it onto Daisy's forehead, "Ezra go down to Duane Reade and get some Children's Tylenol, ask someone if you're not sure."

Ezra nodded and with a final look at Daisy he left. He returned less than ten minutes later with the medicine. Dianne was kneeling on the floor holding a damp cloth to Daisy's forehead. Ezra read the dosage instructions and measured out the correct amount in the syringe provided. He sat down on the sofa and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Daisy?" he said quietly, gently shaking her shoulder, "Daisy," he said again a little louder.

Daisy's eyes fluttered open, "Ezra?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Daisy," he said again, "I need to take some medicine for me okay? It'll make you feel better." Daisy nodded her head slightly so he placed a hand under her back and lifted her into a sitting position. Daisy opened her mouth and Ezra gave her the medicine, handing the syringe to his mom when he was finished. Daisy swallowed the medicine and climbed onto Ezra's lap, she rested her head on his chest and one of her hands gripped his t-shirt. Ezra held her in place with one arm and brushed her hair off her face with his fingers of his other hand; he kissed the top of her head and looked up at his mother who had been watching in silence the entire time.

"You really care for them don't you?" Dianne asked.

Ezra nodded and looked back down at the now sleeping Daisy. "I really do mom."

"Is there something wrong Aria?" Arthur Malone the owner of the company she worked for asked.

Aria looked up at him; she hadn't heard a word that anybody had said in this meeting.

"You seem distracted, is something wrong?"

Aria nodded and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, "I got a call off my daughter's school to say she was sick…"

"Why don't you go and be with her?" Arthur said, "I'm sure your little girl wants her mommy."

"Mr Malone," Jackie said, "We have lots of things here that need to be done and…"

"And I'm sure you can do them Jackie," Arthur interrupted, "Aria's daughter is sick and that is where Aria should be." He looked back towards Aria, "Take as long off as you need and call me direct to let me know how she is okay?"

Aria nodded and stood, "Thank you Mr Malone. I really appreciate this." As Aria walked out of the room she couldn't help but notice the glare that Jackie sent her way.

* * *

"How is she?" Aria asked worriedly as Ezra opened the door to his apartment. He ushered her inside and closed the door behind him, "A lot better now," Ezra said, "her temperature has lowered and she hasn't been sick for a while, she's sleeping now."

"She was sick?" Aria asked, as Ezra led her towards the living room. Aria saw Daisy sleeping on the couch and ran over to her.

"My mom took her dress of her to try and keep her cool," Ezra said, "and we gave her some Tylenol."

Aria nodded and the tears that she had tried to hold in at work now flowed freely over her cheeks. She gently kissed Daisy's forehead and looked up at Ezra, "Thank you," she said, "For everything. I know looking after a sick toddler probably isn't how you wanted to spend your day."

"I don't mind Aria," Ezra replied, "Honestly. Now that you're here why don't we move Daisy into the guest bedroom? She'll be more comfortable in there."

Aria nodded and Ezra picked a sleeping Daisy up into his arms, he carried her into his guest bedroom and lay her down gently in the middle of the bed.

Aria sat down next to her and stroked the side of her face, "This is the first time she's been sick," she said quietly, "and I wasn't there for her."

"Hey," Ezra said, "you can't blame yourself for this Aria. You had no idea when you dropped her off at school this morning that she was going to get sick."

"Ezra's right." a female voice said from the doorway. Aria looked up and knew instantly that this was Ezra's mom; the resemblance between the pair was remarkable.

"I'm Dianne," she said introducing herself.

"Aria," Aria replied.

Dianne nodded, "When Ezra was five I dropped him off at a friend's birthday party and went shopping. It was almost Christmas and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to buy presents. I got home almost two hours later and there was a message on the answer phone to say that Ezra had fallen and that they'd taken him to hospital. He'd broken his arm and I felt like the worst mother in the world for not being there for him when it happened. I realised that I couldn't be there for everything. Aria the important thing is you're here for her now, you're going to be here when she wakes up."

"Thank you," Aria replied she knew that Dianne was right but that didn't stop the feelings of guilt.

"Oh," Dianne said, "I bought these for her. I thought she'd be more comfortable." She handed Aria a bag. Aria opened it and pulled out a pair of pyjamas with Ariel on them she smiled; The Little Mermaid was one of Daisy's favourites. "Thank you," Aria said, "Daisy will love these, she adores Ariel."

"I should order a cab to take me and Daisy home," Aria said a few hours later.

Ezra shook his head, "Just stay here for the night, that way you won't have to disturb Daisy. You can both stay in the guest room, I have something that you can sleep in and I'll even wash your clothes for you."

"Ezra," Aria replied, "I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. I want you here, both of you."

Aria smiled, "Okay," she replied, "It does make more sense to just let Daisy sleep."

* * *

"Mommy," Daisy said sleepily the following morning, "I'm itchy."

"Where?" Aria asked sitting up in the bed.

"Here," Daisy said pointing to her chest and stomach.

Aria frowned and lifted Daisy's pyjama top up; she had patches of small fluid filled spots all over her stomach and chest."

"What is it mommy?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure," Aria replied although she had a pretty good idea, "I'll phone Wren, he's a doctor and he might know."

Wren confirmed Aria's suspicions and advised her on what to do. She thanked him for his help and disconnected the call.

"What did Wren say mommy?" Daisy asked her little fingers scratching the itchy spots through her pyjamas.

"He said you have chicken pox." Aria replied, "And he told me what to get to stop you itching."

"Mommy," Daisy said, "Reese had that and he wasn't in school."

"No, that's right" Aria replied shaking her head, "You'll have to stay off until the spots have gone. Stay here okay?" Aria asked, "I'll be just a minute."

Daisy nodded and Aria got out of the large bed and walked to the door of the bedroom, she opened it and headed down the hall towards the kitchen and living room, she could smell fresh coffee brewing and she sighed at the delicious aroma.

"Morning," she said when she saw Ezra standing there holding a coffee mug in his hand.

"Morning," he repeated, "How's Daisy?"

"She's covered in chicken pox. My friend Wren said I should get calamine to help stop the itching."

"I'll go," Ezra said placing his mug down on the counter.

"You don't have to do that. I'll go if my clothes are ready."

"They're in the dryer," Ezra replied, "You stay here with Daisy, make something for breakfast if you want and I'll be back soon."

He walked over to Aria and dipped his head down slightly pressing his lips against hers chastely.

"Oh and," he whispered into her ear, "My pyjamas look _so _much better on you."

* * *

"Daisy," Aria said as Dianne walked into Ezra's kitchen, "This is Dianne she's Ezra's mom."

"Hi Daisy," Dianne said to the toddler.

"Hi," Daisy replied, "Boo lives with you."

"He does," Dianne said, "Are you feeling better today Daisy?"

Daisy nodded, "I have chicken spots."

Dianne smiled, "They're itchy aren't they?"

"Yeah," Daisy said, "but my mommy put something on them and they don't itch now."

"Daisy sweetie," Aria said, "It was Dianne who bought those Ariel pyjamas for you."

Daisy smiled widely, "Thank you," she said, "Ariel is my favourite."

"You're wlecome Daisy," Dianne said as she walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, "Where's Ezra?" she asked.

"He just jumped in the shower." Aria replied picking up her own mug.

Dianne laughed a little and Aria followed her gaze to Daisy. She had a colouring book open in front of her and she'd picked up two coloured pencils one in each hand and was colouring in using both hands.

"Ezra used to do that," Dianne said, "I've never seen anybody else do it."

"She's always done it." Aria replied.

A few hours later Daisy had fallen asleep again, her head was resting in Aria's lap. Ezra had gone out to buy them all some lunch.

"Ezra said Daisy is two and a half." Dianne said.

Aria nodded, "Yeah that's right."

"She's very bright isn't she? Her speech and vocabulary is outstanding."

"I know," Aria replied glancing down to her sleeping daughter, "She amazes me every single day."

"Have you had her tested?" Dianne asked.

Aria shook her head, "No her school advises against testing children under five. I want to nurture it but at the same time I want her to have a childhood, I want her to get excited about little things like going to the park and seeing her friends. I don't want it to be all about tests and no fun."

Dianne nodded her head, "I think you have the right attitude Aria, and Daisy is a lovely polite little girl you're doing a wonderful job in raising her."

"Thank you," Aria replied, "That really means a lot."

Dianne smiled, "It's easy to see why my son is so enamoured with the both of you."

* * *

**New chapter up by the weekend (hopefully). Will they start to put the pieces into place...?**

**Please review.**

**Amelia xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again a HUGE thank you for all the reviews. :)**

**I know I've said this before, but I'm not 100% happy with this, but I said I would have someting up over the weekend and it's getting late so I thought I would post now.**

** I also hinted they might start piecing things together - but that's still to come.**

**I apologise if there are any errors (it's late I'm tired - I've had a _long_ day).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_How's Daisy?" _Ezra asked Aria it was now Friday and they hadn't seen each other since Aria and Daisy had left Ezra's apartment on Wednesday night.

"Frustrated," Aria replied, "She asked about you earlier actually, she wants to know when you're going to visit."

"_Can I?"_ Ezra asked hesitantly, _"I'd like to see you both."_

Aria smiled, "Of course you can Ezra, you're welcome here anytime."

"_How about lunch?" _Ezra asked hopefully.

Aria looked at the clock, it was 11:45, "I'll see you soon," she replied with a smile.

They disconnected and Aria went into her bedroom to check on Daisy. She had been sitting in Aria's bed watching DVDs on Aria's laptop, but now she was fast asleep The Lion King still playing on the computer. Aria stopped the DVD and switched the computer off; she made Daisy more comfortable, kissed her forehead and left the bedroom. Aria had been worried when more spots appeared on Daisy's body but both her mom and Wren had assured her that this was normal and that Daisy would probably feel unwell for a few days. Aria hated seeing her normally bubbly little girl so quiet and under the weather.

Ezra arrived about twenty minutes later; Aria opened the door to her apartment she waved him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Some vegetable soup for Daisy," Ezra said holding up a bag, "Courtesy of my mom, she swears it helped me through many an illness when I was younger."

Aria smiled and took the package from him, "Tell your mom thanks," she replied. She put the soup in the fridge and turned back to face Ezra; standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against his quickly.

"Where's Daisy?" he asked.

"She's sleeping." Aria replied.

Ezra smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, his lips found hers again and Aria didn't protest, she opened her mouth to grant his probing tongue access her own tongue moving to meet his. Aria moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for long minutes, before eventually breaking apart both conscious that Daisy could wake up and see them.

"What would you like for lunch?" Aria asked; she needed to do something that would occupy her mind so she wouldn't kiss him again.

"What do you have?" Ezra asked.

Aria bit her lip, "I'm not sure," she replied as she opened her fridge again, "Daisy hasn't been eating much but I haven't been grocery shopping since Sunday."

Ezra smiled and peered inside, "Let's see what I can rustle up."

"Ezra," Aria said, "You're my guest I should be making you lunch."

Ezra turned to face her, "You have been looking after Daisy all week you deserve a rest."

Aria opened her mouth to protest, but Ezra silenced her with a chaste kiss. "Sit down," he whispered, "and I'll make us lunch, then afterwards you're going to write a list and I'll go and get some groceries for you."

"Ezra…"

"Sit," he replied, "and watch a master at work."

Once they'd finished eating lunch true to his word Ezra went and bought Aria some groceries while she tidied up. When he returned they went into Aria's living room and sat down. Ezra lifted Aria's legs up and laid them across his own.

"When is your mom coming?" Ezra asked. Aria had mentioned to him that her mom was going to drive to New York to see Daisy.

"Tomorrow," Aria replied, "she's going to drive up in the morning and go back Sunday. Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No, I was supposed to be meeting Hardy but we switched it to tonight."

"You should come for dinner." Aria replied biting her lip slightly, worried that he'd say 'no'.

Ezra smiled, "You want me to meet your mom?"

Aria nodded, "If you want to, it's okay if you don't."

"I'd love to," Ezra replied, "Should I be nervous?"

Aria laughed and shook her head, "Nah, her bark is definitely worse than her bite."

"She just wants what's best for you and Daisy."

"Yeah," Aria replied, "She does, which is why you have absolutely no reason to be nervous."

* * *

They spent the next hour talking about their childhood, growing up in a city compared to a small town.

"I'm just gonna check on Daisy," Aria said, "She's been asleep for a long time."

Aria lifted her legs up from Ezra's lap and stood, walking the short distance to her bedroom.

She smiled as she watched Daisy rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Did you just wake up Daisy?" she asked her little girl, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

Daisy nodded lazily.

"You slept for a long time."

Daisy stretched, "I did?" she asked.

Aria nodded and they both laughed as Daisy's stomach growled loudly. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Aria asked. Daisy nodded her head and slowly sat up in the bed, her arms wrapped around Aria's neck her face nuzzling it gently.

"Come on then," Aria said as she slowly stood up with Daisy in her arms, "There is someone here who really wants to see you."

"Who is it mommy?" Daisy asked lifting her head off Aria's shoulder and turning it so she could see. "Ezra," she said happily when she spotted him sitting on the couch, "You came to see me."

Ezra smiled, "I did, but you've been sleeping."

Daisy smiled and Aria placed her down on the sofa next to Ezra, she immediately moved closer to him.

"Daisy," Aria said, "Ezra's mom made you some soup would you like some?"

"Yes please mommy," Daisy replied.

"It's my mom's special recipe," Ezra said, "she made it especially for you."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Ezra nodded, "She used to make it for me when I was little."

"Is it nice?" Daisy whispered.

Ezra laughed and nodded, "It's delicious, I wouldn't have brought it for you if I didn't like it. How're you feeling now?"

"Tired and itchy," Daisy replied, "How long have you been here for?"

"Since lunch time," Ezra replied, "so a few hours."

"I was sleeping in my mommy's bed." Daisy said, "I fell asleep watching The Lion King."

Aria walked back in with a bowl of warmed soup, some bread and a drink on a small tray.

"I can eat it here mommy?" Daisy asked.

Aria nodded her head, "Just because you're sick though."

Daisy smiled and stretched her legs out in front of her. Aria put a cushion across her lap and placed the tray on top of it.

"Just eat as much as you can okay?" she told Daisy, "you don't have to eat it all."

"Okay mommy," Daisy said picking up the spoon, "It looks nice."

"Have you finished?" Aria asked Daisy about ten minutes later.

Daisy nodded, "Yes mommy," she replied, "I'm full."

"You did good," Aria said, "You ate almost half." She picked the tray off Daisy's lap and took it into the kitchen.

"Are you staying longer Ezra?" she heard Daisy ask.

"I can stay for a while longer," Ezra replied, "but I'm going out with a friend tonight so I can't stay too long."

"But I was asleep," Daisy replied, "so I didn't get to see you properly."

"Daisy," Aria replied as she walked back into the living room, "Ezra is coming for dinner tomorrow."

"You _are?" _Daisy asked happily.

Ezra nodded.

"You'll meet my grandma, because she's coming tomorrow too."

PLL PLL

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Aria asked as she saw Ezra out an hour later.

Ezra nodded, "Any particular time?" he asked.

"No," Aria replied shaking her head, "Just come over whenever you're ready."

Ezra smiled and touched his fingers to his lips and then pressed them gently against Aria's, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"You're late," Hardy said as Ezra sat next to him at the bar.

"I know," Ezra replied, "I'm sorry, there was a problem with the subway."

Hardy frowned, "You don't need to use the subway to get here, you could walk from your apartment."

"I didn't come from my apartment," Ezra said, "I came from downtown."

"Let me guess Aria again?" Hardy asked. "Didn't you see her at lunch today?"

Ezra shook his head, "She hasn't been in work this week because Daisy is sick."

"Daisy?" Hardy asked, "Is that like her pet or something?"

Ezra laughed slightly, he'd mentioned Daisy without even realising he was doing so. "No," he replied looking towards his friend, "It's her daughter."

Hardy raised his eyebrows, "She has a daughter?"

Ezra nodded, "Daisy, she's two and a half."

"Oooookay," Hardy said, "And you're just telling me this now?"

Ezra nodded again, "I knew what your reaction would be and I wanted to wait until you realised how much Aria means to me."

"A kid Ezra?" Hardy said, "Where's the father?"

"He's not around." Ezra replied.

"Look," Hardy said, "I'm saying this because you're my best friend, you need to end this now before you get all 'happy families' and the kid's dad shows up and shatters it all."

Ezra shook his head, "It's not gonna happen."

"Ezra," Hardy replied, "You can't know that."

"I do, okay?" Ezra replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Hardy asked.

"I just know okay." Ezra said.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Ezra sighed, "Aria got pregnant after a one night stand."

"Oh," Hardy said.

"You can't judge her," Ezra replied, "You make a habit out of one night stands. Aria did it one time and got pregnant."

"I'm not judging her." Hardy replied. "I'm just wondering if I have any kids out there."

Ezra shook his head, "You're that notorious that the women would be able to track you down."

Hardy laughed, "That's true. You're sure she doesn't make a habit out of it?"

Ezra nodded, "I am Hardy, she got drunk at a party and hooked up with a guy. It was a onetime thing."

"That sounds like what you did." Hardy replied, "Look I'm only asking because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," Ezra replied, "And I won't. I'm fairly certain Aria feels the same way about me. I'm meeting her mom tomorrow and she's already met mine."

Hardy raised an eyebrow, "She met your mom and survived?"

Ezra laughed, "She did, my mom was really taken with her."

"Does your mom know about the kid?" Hardy asked.

"Daisy," Ezra replied correcting him. "And yes she does, they met earlier this week."

"Man," Hardy said, "Dianne Fitz actually approving of a woman you're dating, and one who has a daughter too. Who would've thought it?"

* * *

Aria lifted Daisy out of the bath, dried her off put fresh calamine on her spots and put her dressing gown on her. "Daisy," she said to the toddler, "go and get dressed okay? Your grandma will be here soon."

Daisy nodded and ran out of the bathroom, whilst Aria stayed in there to tidy up. Once she was done she walked through the kitchen and into the living room just as Daisy came out of her bedroom wearing a pink tutu, the top from her Little Mermaid pyjamas, and a pair of bunny ears.

Aria chuckled, "Daisy I left clothes out for you on your bed."

"I know mommy," Daisy replied, "but I wanted to wear these today."

"You remember that Ezra is coming too?"

Daisy nodded.

Aria smiled, "And you're sure you want to wear that?"

"Yes mommy." Daisy replied nodding her head again.

"Okay," Aria replied. "Now, why don't we tidy your room so that your Grandma has somewhere nice to sleep?"

They'd finished tidying up Daisy's bedroom when they heard a light tap on the front door.

Daisy looked towards her mom, "Its Grandma," she said excitedly.

Aria nodded and they both went to the front door. Aria opened it and as they expected Ella was waiting on the other side.

She walked inside, dropped her bags and held her arms out for Daisy who ran into them eagerly.

"I've missed my Daisy hugs." Ella said as Daisy wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I missed your hugs too Grandma," was Daisy's muffled reply.

Ella caught Aria's eye and pointed to Daisy's outfit. Aria smiled and shook her head.

"Daisy," Ella said, "Can I give your mommy a hug too?"

Daisy nodded and lifted her head from Ella's shoulder but she didn't let go.

"Ah," Ella said, "a group hug?"

Daisy smiled and nodded again, only letting go of her Grandma's neck to wrap one around her mommy's.

Once they had finished hugging Aria went to put her mom's bags in Daisy's room, and Ella sat down on the couch with Daisy on her lap.

"How's my little princess feeling today?" Ella asked her.

"Okay Grandma." Daisy replied.

"Just okay?" Ella asked.

Daisy nodded, "Still itchy."

Ella kissed Daisy's forehead, "Not for much longer though sweetie. I bet most of the spots have dried up now haven't they?"

"Yeah," Daisy said, "I still have some on my tummy though and they're the itchy ones."

Ella laughed, "Let me see," she lifted Daisy's pyjama top and looked at the small cluster of still slightly blistery spots. "I think," Ella said, pulling Daisy's top back down, "That they won't be itchy for much longer."

"Really Grandma?" Daisy asked.

"Really," Ella replied, "Now tell me Daisy did you pick your own clothes today?"

Daisy nodded and smoothed out her tutu, "I did Grandma. Mommy picked clothes out for me but I wanted to wear these."

Ella saw Aria walk back into the room and smiled, "You know your mommy used to do that when she was little."

"I did not." Aria replied taking a seat next to her mom.

"Oh you did," Ella said, "One time…" A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Saved by the bell well kind of." Aria said as she stood up and walked towards her front door.

Daisy looked in the direction of the door eager to see who it was.

"Hi," Aria said when she saw Ezra on the other side holding two bunches of flowers and a bag from the Magnolia bakery.

"Hi," he said back and he handed her a bunch of flowers, "for you."

Aria moved aside and waved him in, she was just about to introduce him when Daisy came flying over to him, "Ezra," she said happily, "You came."

"Mom," Aria said, "This is Ezra and Ezra that's my mom Ella."

"Hi," Ezra said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he handed Ella a bunch of flowers. "I got these for you."

"Thank you," Ella replied, "These are beautiful, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And," he said, "Daisy because this is the second Saturday in a row that you haven't been for cupcakes I got you these." He knelt down in front of Daisy and opened the bag, "I got you red velvet and chocolate."

Daisy smiled, "Our favourites."

"That's right." Ezra replied. "But you can only eat them when your mommy says okay."

"Okay." Daisy said watching as Ezra handed the bag to Aria.

"I'll put these in the kitchen okay Daisy?" Aria said, "And I'll just put these flowers in a vase."

"I'll help." Ella said with a smile and she followed Aria into her kitchen.

"Well go on," Aria said, "I know you didn't come in here to help me."

Ella smiled, "I know I just met him but he seems nice very polite and he seems to care for Daisy."

Aria nodded, "He does mom, he was so worried about her on Tuesday when she got sick and he's been calling every day to see how she is."

"Daisy obviously likes him too." Ella replied.

"She does," Aria said.

"You do too," Ella replied.

Aria nodded, "Yeah mom, I really do."

Well," Ella said, "let's get back in there so I can get to know the guy who has my two girls so smitten."

* * *

**I won't say when I hope to post chapter five - because I don't know! **

**Please review.**

**Amelia x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again a massive thank you for all the reviews xx**

**PLL: Not mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What happens after Cruella steals the puppies?" Ezra asked Daisy. The toddler was telling him all about 101 Dalmatians. "It sounds scary."

"It's not scary Ezra," Daisy told him, "Because all the other animals help to rescue them and Cruella gets caught. Haven't you seen it?"

Ezra nodded, "I have but it was a long time ago when I was little like you."

"I have a DVD," Daisy replied, "Next time you visit me we can watch it."

"That sounds fun," Ezra said.

Ella caught Aria's eye and smiled, "Ezra," she said, "be careful or Daisy will trick you into watching _all _her Disney movies."

Ezra laughed, "I don't mind," he replied, "It's been a while since I've watched one."

"Ah," Ella said, "You say that now but when can't get 'Under The Sea' out of your head you'll soon change your mind."

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing board games with Daisy insisting on being on Ezra's team.

Aria stood up after they'd finished another game and picked up the empty glasses to take them into the kitchen.

"Why don't you and Ezra go out for dinner?" Ella said from behind her having followed her into the kitchen. "I'll stay here with Daisy and I'll make us both something to eat."

"Mom," Aria said, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Ella insisted, "I don't get to spend a lot of time with Daisy so it'll be nice to have her all to myself. I'm sure if you're quick you'll still be able to reservations somewhere or go earlier and beat the rush."

"I don't know…"

"Go and ask Ezra," Ella said, "You two deserve a night out alone."

Aria smiled and hugged her mom, "I love you mom."

Aria quietly mentioned her moms offer to Ezra when they went back into the living room. Aria nodded to her mom to let her know that they'd take her up on the offer.

"Daisy," Ella said, "come here a minute."

Daisy ran over to her grandma, "What is it Grandma?" she asked.

Ella lifted Daisy onto her lap and whispered in her ear. "How about we make dinner, we put our pyjamas on and watch a movie and mommy and Ezra can go out just the two of them."

Daisy smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah," she replied, "Can we make Mac and cheese Grandma? And have ice cream?"

"Of course," Ella replied, "Anything for my Daisy."

* * *

"So what do you feel like?" Ezra asked Aria as they walked down the stairs in her apartment complex. They'd decided to go for an early dinner and hadn't made reservations anywhere.

Aria smiled, "Somewhere casual?" she asked, "I'm not dressed for anywhere fancy."

Ezra looked at her; she was wearing dark skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots, a grey top with faux leather short sleeves and a warm coat. "You look stunning," Ezra replied.

He was dressed casually too in jeans and a plain sweater.

Aria smiled, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

They got outside and Ezra turned to face Aria, "Okay which way shall we go?"

Aria reached out and grabbed his hand, "This way," she replied pointing to her left, "Suddenly I'm craving Mexican and there is a great restaurant on 6th and Watts."

"Let's go." Ezra said.

They walked slowly towards the restaurant content to just be alone despite the cold weather.

"Thank you for inviting me today Aria," Ezra said, "I know you don't get to see your mom that often and it meant a lot that you wanted me to share in that."

"I wanted you there," Aria replied shyly, "I really wanted you to meet my mom and I knew meeting you would give her peace of mind too."

"Did I make a good impression?" Ezra asked.

Aria laughed and nodded her head, "Of course you did. There is no way she would've suggested we go out alone if she didn't like you."

They made it to the restaurant about ten minutes later, both grateful for the warmth that greeted them as they walked inside. It was relatively quiet so they were seated immediately and quickly ordered their food and drinks.

"How did your night with Hardy go yesterday?" Aria asked.

Ezra smiled, "Good actually. I think he's getting the message that I'm not interested in anyone but you, he didn't point any women out to me at all."

Aria felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks; it felt good to have someone who only had eyes for her. "What did you and Daisy do after I left?" he asked.

"Not much," Aria chuckled, "Daisy played a few games on the computer, and then we curled up on the sofa and watched a movie. Actually I watched the movie and Daisy fell asleep."

Ezra chuckled, "She seems pretty close to your mom."

Aria nodded, "They are," she replied, "My mom calls most nights and we Skype with her at least three times a week. My mom visits whenever she can, and we go there for the holidays."

Ezra nodded, "What about your dad?"

"He loves her," Aria replied, "I know he does. We see him whenever with go to Rosewood, but he doesn't have the same bond with her that my mom does."

"He's the one missing out Aria." Ezra said reaching across the table to place his hand on hers.

Aria nodded, "That's what my mom always says and I know it's true I just wish he'd put in a bit more effort."

Aria quickly changed the subject and Ezra realised that the subject of her father was a sore spot just like his own father was for him.

They finished their meal and once again Ezra insisted on paying, as they walked out Aria glanced at the time on her phone, "It's still early," she said, "Do you have any plans?"

Ezra shook his head, "Did you have something in mind?"

Aria nodded, "I thought maybe we could go to a bar?"

Ezra smiled, "Anywhere in particular?"

Aria shook her head, "I don't really know anywhere," she replied truthfully, "I haven't been inside one since before I got pregnant with Daisy."

"Well," Ezra said as he reached out to hold her hand, "It just so happens that I know a great one on Houston."

"Lead the way." Aria replied with a smile.

* * *

"What're you having?" Ezra asked once they arrived at the bar. "The cocktails here are amazing."

Aria shrugged, "I don't know," she replied as she picked up a menu.

"If nothing on there is to your liking I can mix you something that is." The bartender told Aria.

Aria nodded and glanced over the menu before settling on a mojito, Ezra ordered himself a Jack Daniels and they headed over to a cosy corner.

"So you really haven't been inside a bar since you had Daisy?" Ezra asked.

Aria shook her head, "I'd have no one to watch Daisy for me, but I've never wanted to either."

"It's not really my scene either," Ezra replied. "I mean don't get me wrong I like having a few drinks with friends once in a while but that's it, I couldn't do what Hardy does every weekend. I'd much rather be at home curled up with a good book or watching a movie."

Aria nodded, "Me too, although the movies I watch are usually Disney."

Ezra laughed, "From the sound of it I may be watching a lot of Disney films soon too."

Aria smiled and leaned over towards him her lips centimetres from his, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Ezra's eyes flickered down to her lips for a second, "If it means spending more time with you and Daisy I am more than ready."He closed the small gap and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Are you tired Daisy?" Ella asked when she heard the toddler yawn. "Why don't I put you into bed?"

Daisy shook her head, "No Grandma," she replied curling even closer into Ella, "I want to stay here with you."

Ella smiled and kissed the top of her granddaughters head. Sitting here with Daisy reminded her so much of times she spent with Aria when she was little, they often used to curl up on the sofa and watch movies too.

"Grandma," Daisy said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Ella asked.

Daisy lifted her head up from Ella's arm and looked at her grandmother. "Is Ezra mommy's boyfriend?"

Ella took a deep breath, "Well he's a boy and he's a friend so yes I guess he is."

Daisy shook her head, "No grandma," she replied. "Not like that. Like Aunty Hanna has Caleb and Aunty Spencer has Wren?"

Ella opened her mouth to speak but realised she didn't know how to answer.

Thankfully Daisy had more to add, "Except mommy and Ezra don't kiss like they do."

Ella took another deep breath, "Why don't you ask your mommy in the morning?"

"Okay grandma." Daisy replied seemingly happy with that answer, she rested her head back on Ella's arm.

* * *

Aria and Ezra were just leaving the bar after enjoying several drinks when Hardy walked in.

"Hardy just walked in." Ezra said.

Aria looked over towards the door trying to see if she could pick him out.

"He's heading over here now." Ezra said and Aria saw a man with light brown hair heading their way, a tall skinny blonde was hanging off his arm.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked sensing Ezra's unease.

Ezra shook his head slightly, "I just know he'll start flirting with you that's all."

Aria furrowed her brow, "Even though he has a date?"

Ezra chuckled slightly, "Yeah, that's never stopped him before."

Aria grabbed his hand, "Well you have nothing to worry about, because I only have eyes for you."

Ezra squeezed her hand gently just as Hardy approached them alone.

"Ezra," Hardy said, "I didn't expect to see you here." His eyes moved to Aria and his eyes slowly looked at her body. "You must be Aria."

Aria nodded and Hardy held out his hand, "Hardy, Ezra's best friend. I'm sure he's told you all about me."

Aria smiled and shook his hand, "Yeah he has," she replied.

"Where's your date?" Ezra asked scanning the bar for the girl that Hardy had come in with.

Hardy shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, "I think she said she was going to the bathroom." His eyes roamed Aria's body once again and Aria gripped Ezra's hand tightly, he certainly hadn't been wrong about his friend.

"Have we met before?" Hardy asked suddenly.

Aria shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Hardy asked, "You look really familiar."

Aria shook her head once again, "I don't think we have."

Hardy nodded although he didn't look convinced, "Maybe we've just passed each other on the street," he replied, "I always remember the beautiful ones."

Aria unconsciously moved closer towards Ezra.

"Shall I order us drinks?" Hardy asked.

"Not for us," Ezra replied, "We were just leaving when you arrived."

Hardy nodded, "Oh well okay," he said, "I'll see you Monday Ezra. Aria it was a pleasure meeting you."

Aria nodded, "Yeah you too."

Once they got outside Ezra turned to Aria, "I'm sorry about Hardy," he said, "He just likes to flirt with women. I don't think he has an off switch. He'd never hit on you, he's too good of a friend to do that, but I know he can make people feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Aria replied, "It wasn't what he said, it was more the way he looked at me."

Ezra nodded, "I'm sorry, he can't help himself. I swear he does the exact same thing with my mom."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Ezra said as they reached Aria's apartment, "Well later today, and hopefully I'll see you soon."

Aria nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Ezra returned it with equal fervour his tongue slipping easily into her welcoming mouth. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him, not wanting even a centimetre of space between them. He moaned loudly when he felt one of Aria's hands on his ass. Ezra shifted their bodies slightly so that Aria was now pressed against the wall of her apartment building, one of his legs slipped easily between Aria's thighs. He moved his lips from her mouth and placed feather light kisses along her jaw line, his hands skimmed up over her hips and ribcage before coming to a stop just below her breasts grazing them ever so slightly. Aria tangled one of her hands in his hair; the other was still gently caressing his firm butt.

He moved his lips to her neck, and Aria moaned when he reached the spot just below her ear. Ezra lifted his lips back up to hers, his leg pressing more firmly between the juncture of her thighs. They kissed each other hungrily once again. Ezra reluctantly pulled away, conscious that if they didn't stop now things could get even more heated extremely quickly.

"We need to stop," he said breathlessly moving his leg out from between Aria's thighs.

Aria nodded, "Yeah," she sighed. "I should get inside."

"I'll call you." Ezra said gently pressing his lips to hers once more.

Aria nodded, "Good night Ezra."

"Good night Aria."

He waited until she was inside the building, and he'd seen her go up the stairs to her apartment before he walked off in search of a cab.

* * *

"Hi," Aria said as she walked into her living room, "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

Ella shook her head, "I was going to go after I put Daisy down, but I saw that Casablanca was on so I had to stay up to watch. Did you have a good time?"

Aria smiled and sat down next to Ella and rested her head on her shoulder. "We did, thanks again for this mom. Did Daisy go to bed okay?"

Ella nodded, "No problem, she fell asleep here and I carried her into your room once I was sure she was asleep. She asked me something though."

Aria lifted her head up from her mom's shoulder, "What did she ask?"

Ella smiled, "She asked me if Ezra was your boyfriend."

"Really?" Aria replied, "What did you say?"

"I told her that he is a boy and he is a friend so yes I guess he is, but Daisy told me that she meant it like Hanna has Caleb and Spencer has Wren. However she pointed out that you and Ezra don't kiss."

Aria chuckled slightly, "What was your reply to that?"

Ella smiled, "I told her she should ask you in the morning."

* * *

"What're you doing Daisy?" Aria asked when she woke up the following morning. Daisy had her face buried in the crook of Aria's elbow.

"I'm smelling you mommy," was Daisy's muffled reply.

Aria chuckled, "You're smelling me?"

Daisy nodded her head, "Yeah mommy."

"Well what do I smell like?" Aria asked curiously.

Daisy lifted her head up and looked at Aria. "You smell like mommy."

Aria smiled, "Is that good or bad?"

Daisy crawled up the bed and wrapped her arms around Aria's neck. "The best," she whispered against Aria's neck.

"Thanks Daisy," Aria replied, "Did you have fun with grandma last night?"

Daisy lifted her head up again and nodded. "We made Mac and cheese just like I asked and then we had ice cream with cupcakes."

"You had ice cream _and _cupcakes?" Aria asked.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah and then we watched a movie. What did you and Ezra do?"

"We went to a restaurant and had dinner and then we went to a bar."

Daisy nodded but then furrowed her brow, "What's a bar mommy?"

Aria smiled, "It's a place for adults where you can buy drinks and talk."

"Oh," Daisy replied. She was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. "Mommy" she said, "Grandma said I should ask you."

"What is it Daisy?" Aria asked she had lay awake for over an hour after her mom had told her what Daisy had asked trying to figure out what to say, she finally decided to just be truthful with her daughter; there was no reason to hide it anymore.

"Is Ezra your boyfriend?" Daisy asked.

Aria nodded her head gently, "Yeah," she told Daisy, "he is."

"Your proper boyfriend?" Daisy asked, "Not like my friend Reese from school?"

Aria chuckled, "Yes Daisy," she replied, "he's my proper boyfriend."

"Oh, okay." Daisy replied, content with that answer she rested her head down next to Aria's. "What're we having for breakfast?"

Aria chuckled, "You can't be hungry Daisy," she said tickling Daisy's stomach, "You just told me you ate Mac and cheese, ice cream _AND _cupcakes last night."

Daisy giggled, "But mommy," she said between fits of laughter, "That was _ages _ago."

"Okay," Aria said, "Let's see if grandma is up already."

Daisy nodded and pulled the covers back, she jumped off the bed and put her slippers on, "Come _on _mommy," she said noticing that Aria had yet to move.

Aria sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, she definitely needed a coffee this morning to get her going.

* * *

"_Has your mom left yet?"_ Ezra asked later that night.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "she left about five so she should be getting home soon. What did you do today?"

"_Went to my moms,"_ Ezra said, _"Took Boo for a walk, missed you."_

Aria smiled, "I missed you too," she replied, "Oh guess what Daisy asked my mom?"

"_What?" _Ezra asked.

"She wanted to know if you were my boyfriend."

Ezra chuckled, "_What did your mom say?"_

"She told her to ask me," Aria replied, "and she did first thing this morning, she wanted to know if you were my 'proper' boyfriend and not just a friend who's a boy."

Ezra laughed again, "_What did you say?" _he asked.

"I told her that you were," Aria replied, "I figured there was no point in keeping it from her, is that okay?"

"_Yeah, its fine," _Ezra said, "_How is Daisy today?"_

"She seems a lot brighter today but my mom thinks I should keep her off school tomorrow, she still has a few spots that haven't scabbed over completely. I'm just worried about my job."

"_Didn't the owner say to take as long off as you needed?" _Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "He did, but I know that Jackie will make my life hell when I go back and the longer I'm off the worse it will be."

Ezra was silent for a few seconds, "_Why don't I come to your apartment tomorrow and I'll watch Daisy while you're at work?"_

Aria could feel the tears forming in her eyes at how perfect Ezra was. "Ezra," she replied, "you don't have to do that."

"_I want to," _Ezra said, "_and besides it means Daisy and I make a start on those Disney movies of hers."_

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"_Yes," _Ezra replied, _"I'm sure, and if we don't think Daisy is well enough for school Tuesday I'll watch her then too."_

"Ezra…" Aria said hesitantly, could she really expect him to do that for her?

"_Aria," _he replied, "_I want to. I want to help you, and I love spending time with you and Daisy."_

Aria smiled, "Okay," replied, "Thank you Ezra."

**PLL PLL**

"Hardy," Ezra said when his friend eventually answered his phone, "Can we cancel tomorrow night?"

"_You want to cancel our traditional Monday night dinner?" _Hardy asked.

"Yeah," Ezra replied, "I'm watching Daisy while Aria is at work and I don't think I'll be back in time."

"_Doesn't she have childcare?" _

"Yes," Ezra said, "She does, but Daisy has been sick and Aria can't afford to be off work for too long so I offered to watch Daisy."

"_I'll let you off," _Hardy replied, _"but just this once and only because Aria seems nice. I've definitely seen her somewhere before though and I know it wasn't on the street."_

* * *

"Are you going to work today mommy?"Daisy asked Aria, she was sitting on her mom's bed watching her get ready.

"I am sweetie," Aria replied, "But somebody is coming here to watch you."

"Who?" Daisy asked, "Is it grandma?"

"Grandma has to go to work too sweetie."

"Mommy," Daisy said her eyes lighting up, "Its Ezra isn't it?"

Aria chuckled and turned to face her daughter, "Yes Daisy," she replied, "Its Ezra he's going to come and have breakfast with us and then he'll stay here while I go to work."

Daisy smiled and climbed down off the bed, "I'm going to pick movies for us to watch," she said excitedly and she ran out of the room.

Aria smiled and turned back to the mirror to put the finishing touches to her make-up before following Daisy out of the bedroom and into the living room. Daisy was sitting in front of the TV, all her DVD's were spread out in front of her and she had a look of complete and utter concentration on her face.

"I thought you were going to watch 101 Dalmatians." Aria said.

"We are," Daisy replied, "but then I don't know what to watch after that Beauty or Ariel?"

"Why don't you let Ezra choose?" Aria suggested. "There might be another one that he hasn't seen."

Daisy nodded, "Okay," she replied, "but I don't want to watch Shrek today."

Aria smiled, "Well just get the ones that you want to watch out but let Ezra choose one too okay?"

Daisy looked back down towards her DVD's and Aria chuckled and turned to leave the room, she heard a light tap on the door and glanced back towards Daisy who was still concentrating on her DVD's.

Aria opened the door and as expected Ezra was standing on the other side.

"Morning," he said happily.

Aria smiled and moved aside to let him in. "Good morning," she replied. "Just to let you know Daisy's in the living room choosing what movies you're going to watch today."

Ezra laughed, "I really will be singing Disney tunes by the end of the day won't I?"

Aria nodded and standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against his gently. She pulled away and walked over to the coffee maker, "Coffee?" she asked.

Ezra nodded, "Please it's freezing out there."

Aria poured them both some and let Ezra make his own to his own taste.

"What would you like for breakfast," she asked, "I normally just have toast but if you want something different…"

"Toast is fine," Ezra replied, "I usually don't eat much in the morning either."

Aria got some bread out and put it into her toaster, and then she got an Ariel bowl out of the cupboard and shouted, "Daisy, come and get your breakfast."

"But mommy," they heard Daisy say. "You said Ezra was…" she stopped in the doorway and smiled, "Ezra you're already here."

"I am," Ezra replied, "Your mommy said you've been picking out movies for us to watch today."

Daisy walked further into the kitchen and sat down at the small table, "I have," she replied, "Well I picked one and you can pick the other."

"Thank you," Ezra said.

Aria watched their interaction and smiled, "Daisy what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Froot Loops," Daisy replied without hesitation, "with your milk."

Ezra looked at Aria and raised an eyebrow, "Your milk?"

Aria chuckled and shook her head, "Almond milk," she replied turning towards the fridge to get the milk out.

Ezra walked over towards her and took the milk carton from her, "How about I do Daisy's breakfast and you do ours?" he said.

* * *

Once they'd finished breakfast Ezra started to wash the dishes whilst Aria finished getting ready for work, she walked back into the kitchen and looked at Daisy who was still sitting at the table colouring in. "You'll be good for Ezra won't you," she asked.

Daisy looked up from her colouring book and nodded, "Yeah mommy," she replied, "I promise."

"And you'll show him where everything is?"

Daisy nodded again, "Yes mommy," she said. She climbed down off the chair and walked over to Aria, "You don't have to worry mommy."

Aria picked her daughter up and kissed her nose, "I'm your mommy, it's my job to worry about you."

"Ezra," Aria said, "You'll call me if anything happens?"

Ezra wiped his hands on the dish cloth and nodded, "Of course," he replied, "but everything is going to fine."

Aria nodded, she knew it would be, but she was just nervous about leaving Daisy now that she had been sick.

Aria kissed Daisy gently on her forehead and placed her back down on the floor, "I need to get going."

She got her coat from the back of a chair and put it on.

"It is really cold out," Ezra said, "So make sure you wrap up warm."

Aria smiled and picked her scarf; hat and gloves up from the chair and put them on. "Warm enough?"

"Perfect." Ezra replied, resisting the urge to kiss her.

Aria walked over and kissed Daisy again, "Bye Daisy sweetie, I'll call you at lunch time okay?"

"Okay mommy," Daisy replied, "and I'll see you later."

Aria nodded and kissed her daughter once more before walking out of the kitchen and into the small hallway, Ezra followed her out.

"Thank you again for doing this," Aria said.

Ezra smiled, "No," he replied, "Thank you for letting me. Daisy's a joy to be around and it beats sitting in my apartment alone."

Aria stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, they pulled apart a few seconds later and Aria smiled, "I should go, I don't want to be late on my first day back." She opened the front door and stepped out into the hallway. "Bye Ezra," she said, "I'll call at lunch time and give you a break from all the Disney."

Ezra smiled, "I look forward to it. Bye Aria."

He closed the door and went into the living room. "Is it Dalmatian time?" Daisy asked.

Ezra nodded, "It's Dalmatian time."

* * *

**The arm sniffing thing - my friends little sister used to do it with her mum all the time. She would be outside playing and would come running in sniff her mums arm for a few minutes and then go back outside again. When she was asked why she did it she just said 'I like her smell.' **

**Please review :)**

**Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. I got over thirty for the last chapter alone which is just the most amazing thing EVER. A HUGE thank you to you all, followers, reviews, all of you.**

**PLL: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hi Aria," her colleague Rachel said as Aria walked into her office, "How's Daisy?"

"Morning Rachel," Aria replied, "She's a lot better thanks."

"Is she back in school?" Rachel asked.

Aria shook her head, "No I've kept her off again today, my boyfriend is looking after her."

"Is this the guy you've been meeting everyday for lunch?"

Aria furrowed her brows; the only time they talked about personal things was when Jackie was out, and that was usually limited to Aria talking about Daisy and Rachel talking about her on/off boyfriend. Aria was pretty sure she hadn't mentioned Ezra.

"How do you know about that?" Aria asked.

Rachel smiled, "Mark on security told me, he said that he waits outside for you every day."

Aria could feel herself blushing, "He does." she replied.

"Wow," Rachel said, "Where did you meet him? I want to find one of those for myself."

Aria chuckled, "I ran into him on the street and knocked him into a puddle."

"Really? You knocked him over?" Rachel asked.

Aria nodded, "I offered to pay for his dry cleaning and he asked me for out for dinner."

"Well," a voice said from behind Aria, "Look who's finally decided to show her face."

Aria turned to face Jackie and forced a smile onto her face, "Good morning Jackie," she replied.

Jackie scowled, "The archives need sorting out they're a mess, so you can make yourself useful and do that. "I was looking for something on Friday and I couldn't find it."

Aria took a deep breath and nodded, the archives were in the basement and there was no heating down there.

"Wait," Rachel said, "I was down there on Friday and everything was fine."

Jackie glared at Rachel, "Well it's not now. I want it finished today."

"It's going to take hours," Aria said.

"Well then," Jackie replied smirking, "You'd better get started hadn't you?"

Aria bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from saying something she would later regret, she nodded and picked up her bag and left the room to go down to the cold basement, making sure she got her coat off the coat rack on the way past.

The sight that greeted her when she finally got downstairs made her want to cry, there were files everywhere. They were stacked up on the table in the centre of the room and they were on the floor too. Aria knew that there was no way it had got like this accidentally, they had it drummed into them that they were to return items to their correct place once they had finished with them. This had been done deliberately and there was only one person who'd do such a thing. Jackie.

* * *

"Did you like it Ezra?" Daisy asked once 101 Dalmatians had finished.

Ezra nodded, "I did," he replied, "It was better than I remembered it. What would you like to do next?"

Daisy smiled, "Do you have any games on your phone?"

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied. He stood up and walked over to where he put the bag he'd brought with him. "But I do have this," he continued pulling an iPad out of it.

Daisy's face lit up, "Aunty Spencer has one of those, it's like mommy's phone but bigger."

"That's right," Ezra said. He walked back over to Daisy and sat down. "I asked your mommy what games you like and downloaded them for you."

"Thank you Ezra."

"You're welcome Daisy," Ezra replied, "Now which would you like to play first?"

Daisy pointed to one of the games and Ezra clicked on it to open it up, he went to hand the iPad to Daisy but instead she climbed onto his lap and pressed the 'start' button on the game.

Ezra leaned back on the sofa to get comfortable and smiled as Daisy easily worked her way through each of the puzzles onscreen, asking him every now and then what he thought the right answer was.

Soon it was 12pm and he realised that he'd have to make Daisy some lunch.

"Daisy," he said to the toddler, "What would you like for lunch?"

"Ummmm," Daisy replied, "A sandwich."

"What would you like on it?" Ezra asked.

Daisy shrugged, "I don't know," she replied, "What do we have?"

Ezra smiled, "Let's go and see." He stood up lifting Daisy up with him and carried her into the kitchen; he put her down on a chair and walked over to the fridge.

"Okay," he said, "We have cheese, chicken, tomatoes, lettuce, hummus…"

"Tomatoes and hummus." Daisy replied.

Ezra turned around and looked at her, "You want a tomato and hummus sandwich?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, mommy uses the hummus to spread on the bread."

"Ah," Ezra said turning back to the fridge, "do you want anything else on it?"

Daisy shook her head and Ezra got the tomatoes and hummus out of the fridge. He placed them on the counter and then got the bread out if the same cupboard he'd seen Aria get it out of that morning.

"Are you having the same as me Ezra?" Daisy asked.

Ezra turned to face Daisy, "I am," he replied.

Daisy smiled, "You like it, it's really nice."

Once he made the sandwiches Ezra put them on plates and placed them on the table. "What would you like to drink?" he asked Daisy.

"Juice please," she replied, "In my Ariel cup."

Ezra poured them both drinks and sat down at the table with Daisy.

"Try it Ezra," Daisy said.

Ezra looked down at his sandwich and looked back up at Daisy, "This had better be nice Daisy," he said jokingly.

"Of course it is Ezra, it's delicious."

* * *

Aria turned when she heard footsteps behind her. "I thought you might like this." Rachel said holding out a cup of coffee, "Soy Vanilla Latte."

"Thank you," Aria replied bringing the hot beverage to her lips. "It's freezing down here."

Rachel looked around the room, "This place is a mess."

Aria nodded, "It's not just the stuff that's on the floor that's out of place, everything on the shelves is too."

Rachel shook her head, "I was down here on Friday…Jackie."

Aria nodded, "Is punishing for being off with my sick daughter. Oh shit what time is it?"

"One o'clock," Rachel replied, "I slipped out to buy you that once Jackie went out for lunch."

"I promised Daisy I'd call her." Aria replied.

"Go upstairs where there is reception," Rachel said, "and I'll do this for you till you get back."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I'm sure now go and call Daisy."

"Thank you," Aria said as she got her phone out of her bag.

Rachel smiled, "You're welcome now go before I change my mind."

Aria chuckled and practically ran up the stairs.

"_Hi mommy" _Daisy said and Aria felt her heart melt.

"Hi Daisy," she replied, "How are you?"

"_I'm good mommy, Ezra made me a sandwich and now we're going to watch Beauty and the Beast."_

Aria smiled, "Are you being a good girl for Ezra?"

"_Yes mommy," _Daisy replied, _"I am."_

"Is Ezra there?" Aria asked.

"_Yeah," _Daisy said, _"He'll tell you I've been good too."_

Aria chuckled, "I'm sure he will. I'll see you later okay? I love you Daisy."

"_I love you too mommy."_ Daisy said before handing the phone to Ezra.

"_Hi," _Ezra said, "_Late lunch?"_

"No lunch," Aria replied, "My boss has me in the basement tidying up the archives and I'm pretty sure she messed them up to begin with."

"_Are you okay?" _Ezra asked.

Aria smiled, "Yeah," she said, "Rachel just came down with a latte for me and she's helping me while Jackie is out. I have to finish by tonight. Is everything okay there?"

"_Yeah, it is," _he replied, "_We watched Dalmatians this morning, played on my iPad and Daisy introduced me to tomato and hummus sandwiches."_

Aria laughed, "What did you think?"

"_It wasn't bad actually." _Ezra replied.

"Daisy tells me that you're watching Beauty and the Beast next, your choice?"

"_Yeah," _Ezra replied with a slight chuckle, "_with a little help from Daisy."_

Aria laughed, "Well enjoy, and I look forward to hearing you sing 'Be Our Guest' tonight when I get home."

* * *

"What do you normally have for dinner on a Monday?" Ezra asked Daisy, they were both in the kitchen and it was almost 5:00pm, he planned to have something in the oven for when Aria got home.

"Anything," Daisy replied, "but mommy just has noodles. They're hard and you put them in water."

"Ramen noodles?" Ezra asked.

Daisy shrugged, "They're all in there," she replied pointing to one of the cupboards.

Ezra opened the cupboard that Daisy had pointed to and found packet upon packet of dried instant noodles, "You're mommy eats these every night?"

Daisy nodded, "Except when we make pizza."

Ezra frowned, he couldn't believe Aria was eating these every night, "Well she's not going to eat them tonight," he replied, " We're going to make her something really nice. What's her favourite thing to eat?"

"Grandma always makes us vegetable lasagne and mommy really likes that." Daisy replied.

Ezra nodded, "Okay," he said, "That I can do."

Aria walked through her front door just over an hour later, she took off her coat and shoes and made her way into the kitchen."Something smells good," she said.

Daisy turned to face the door, "Mommy," she said happily running over towards Aria, "I've missed you."

Aria smiled and picked her little girl up pulling her close, "I've missed you too Daisy so much."

"We made you dinner," Daisy replied, "that's what you can smell."

"It smells delicious," Aria said as she walked over to Ezra with Daisy still in her arms.

"Its vegetable lasagne," Ezra said, "Daisy told me you liked it."

"I do," Aria nodded, "It's one of my favourite things eat."

"I helped mommy," Daisy said, "didn't I Ezra?"

Ezra nodded, "You did," he looked at Aria, "Daisy was my taster wasn't you?"

"I was mommy and I had to do this," she gave a thumbs down, "Or this," she gave a thumbs up.

She leaned closer to Aria and whispered, "But I didn't have to give thumbs down at all."

Aria smiled, "Well that's good. Do you need any help?" she asked Ezra.

He shook his head, "No thanks," he replied, "I'm just about done. Are you hungry?"

Aria nodded, "Starving."

"Good, sit down and I'll bring it over."

Aria smiled and walked over to the table; she put Daisy down on a chair and sat down herself.

Ezra brought them both a drink over and went back over and brought over the salad bowl before dishing them all up a plate of lasagne.

"This is really good," Aria said after a few mouthfuls.

"Thanks," Ezra replied, "Although Daisy was the one who made sure it tasted okay and it looks like she was right."

"Thank you Daisy," Aria said to her daughter, "You did a good job. You both did."

"We make a good team don't we Daisy?" Ezra said.

Daisy nodded and held her hand up, Ezra high-fived her and Daisy giggled.

* * *

Once dinner was eaten Aria turned to Daisy, "I think you need to have a bath."

"No mommy." Daisy said shaking her head.

"Daisy," Aria replied, "You have to have a bath."

Daisy shook her head again, "I want to have a shower instead."

"Okay," Aria said, "but that means you can't play with your toys."

"I know mommy I want a shower."

Aria smiled, "Okay, you go into the bathroom and get undressed and I'll be in there in a minute with your pjs okay."

Daisy nodded happily, climbed down off her chair and all but skipped off towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to stay a while longer?" Aria asked Ezra once Daisy was out of earshot.

Ezra nodded, "Of course, I want to spend some time with you too," he leaned over the table and kissed her gently, "I'll do the dishes whilst you shower Daisy."

"Thanks." Aria replied her lips brushing his slightly.

"Come on Daisy," Aria said as she lifted her out of the bath, "Let me see how those last few spots are."

Aria knelt down on the floor and looked at Daisy's tummy where the remaining spots had now completely scabbed over. "I think you'll be okay for school tomorrow Daisy."

Daisy's bottom lip trembled and she started sobbing. "Daisy sweetie," Aria said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to school mommy." Daisy replied.

"Why? I thought you liked school?"

"I do mommy," Daisy said, "But I want to stay with Ezra again."

Aria smiled and cupped Daisy's cheek, "But you're better now Daisy. Ezra only watched you today because you were still sick."

Aria sat down on the bathroom floor and pulled a still sobbing Daisy onto her lap. "What if we ask Ezra if he wants to come here again tomorrow night for pizza?"

Daisy nodded, "Can we mommy?"

"Of course," Aria replied kissing Daisy's damp hair, "We'll go and ask him once you're dressed."

Daisy nodded and wiped her eyes.

Once she was properly dried and dressed in her pyjamas Aria carried Daisy out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Ezra was just finishing putting the dishes away.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He knew immediately that Daisy was upset.

Aria nodded, "Daisy was just a little upset that she might not see you tomorrow, and we were wondering if you would like to come over for pizza night?"

Daisy looked towards Ezra and pouted, "Will you Ezra?" she asked, "Please?"

Ezra smiled, she might only be two and a half but Daisy sure knew how to pull at the heartstrings.

"Of course I will," he replied, "I'll be here when you get home from school."

"Do you promise?" Daisy asked.

Ezra nodded, "I promise, how about we shake on it?"

Daisy giggled, "Okay," she replied holding her hand out for Ezra to shake.

"We need to dry your hair Daisy," Aria said ruffling Daisy's hair slightly, "You can't go to bed with it wet."

"Okay mommy." Daisy replied happily.

They all went into the living room and Aria motioned for Ezra to follow them into her bedroom whilst she dried Daisy's hair.

Ezra stood cautiously by the door and looked around, the room was white with dark purple, grey and black accents. There were pictures on the walls of Aria's family and her friends, but most of them were of Daisy. One in particular caught his eye, he walked over towards it and pointed, "Who's this?" he asked Daisy, who was sitting on the edge of Aria's bed whilst Aria brushed her hair.

"That's me Ezra," Daisy replied, "When I was a baby."

Aria looked at the photo Ezra was pointing at, "My mom took that when Daisy was four days old. I have hundreds more." Aria opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a photo album. "I can never pick just one favourite to print out and display so I always end up printing them all out." She handed the album to Ezra and he sat on the bed and opened the album. He smiled at the first photo, it was of Aria and she was holding an obviously newborn Daisy.

"Spencer took that when Daisy was about five minutes old." Aria said, she turned the hairdryer on to a low setting and began to dry Daisy's hair.

"That's me and my grandma," Daisy said pointing to a photo on the next page.

"That was the first time she held you." Aria replied.

"Who's this?" Ezra asked pointing to another photo.

"That's my Uncle Mike." Daisy replied.

Ezra continued to look through the photos whilst Aria dried Daisy's hair. He loved seeing this tiny little baby blossom into the vivacious little girl he'd come to know over the last few weeks.

Once Aria had finished drying Daisy's hair they all went into the living room.

"Daisy," Aria said when they'd sat down, "You have to go to bed soon okay?" Aria was expecting Daisy to protest but the toddler nodded and asked, "Can I have a bedtime story first?"

"Of course," Aria replied, "Why don't you go and choose a book and bring it out here."

Daisy nodded and climbed down off the couch, she skipped happily into her room.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that earlier," Aria said, "It's just Daisy got really upset when I said she had to go to school and I didn't know what else to say to calm her down."

Ezra shook his head, "You didn't honestly. I like spending time with the two of you."

Daisy came out of her room holding 'The Cat in the Hat' and climbed back onto the couch, nestled between Aria and Ezra. "You can take turns in reading it to me," she said holding the book on her lap she opened it to the first page and both Ezra and Aria read a page each until the book was finished.

"Okay," Aria said as Daisy shut the book, "bedtime."

Daisy sighed and got back down off the couch, Aria stood up too and Daisy looked at Ezra, "Come on Ezra," she said, "I want to say goodnight to you too."

Ezra smiled and stood up; he followed them both into Daisy's room and watched as Daisy climbed into her bed. Aria pulled the bedcovers up and kissed Daisy, "Goodnight Daisy," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Daisy replied.

Aria stood up and Ezra knelt down next to the bed, "Goodnight Daisy," he said gently kissing the toddlers cheek.

Daisy smiled, "Goodnight Ezra, thank you for looking after me today."

"You're welcome," Ezra replied, "Thank you for letting me."

He stood up and Aria switched on the bedside light and they both walked to the door. Aria switched the main light off and closed the door over leaving a small gap.

"Thank you so much for today," Aria said as they sat down on the couch.

Ezra smiled, "I actually enjoyed myself. I never thought I'd actually say that after spending the day with a toddler but Daisy's amazing."

He lifted Aria's legs up and placed them across his lap. "So how was the rest of your day?"

Aria shook her head, "Jackie's a bitch, she deliberately messed up the archives so I'd have to spend all day down there trying to sort them out."

"Can't you say anything?" Ezra asked.

Aria shook her head, "She acts like butter wouldn't melt around Mr Malone and she's a convincing liar so he'd probably believe her over me. I'm dreading to see what she has planned for me tomorrow."

"If she tries to pull something like today say something," Ezra told Aria, "Don't let her push you around."

Aria smiled, "Okay," she whispered leaning over and pressing her lips to his gently.

"Daisy told me something today," Ezra said.

"Oh," Aria replied, "Should I be worried?"

Ezra shook his head, "She told me you eat instant noodles every night except pizza night. Is that true?"

Aria chuckled slightly and nodded her head.

"Aria…" Ezra said.

"What?" Aria replied, "I like them."

Ezra shook his head, "You can't eat those every night."

"I have too." Aria replied looking down at an imaginary spot on her jeans. "Daisy's school fees don't leave me with a lot of money and I want to make sure Daisy eats well."

Ezra placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him.

"What about lunch? Before I started meeting you what did you do?"

Aria shook her head, "Walk around, maybe get a coffee."

Ezra took a deep breath, "I'm getting your groceries from now on."

"No, Ezra I can't…"

Ezra put a finger on Aria's lips.

"You want to make sure Daisy eats well and I want to make sure that you _both _do."

Aria tried to protest and Ezra shook his head, "I'm not taking 'No' for an answer."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her chastely, "Okay?"

Aria nodded, "Okay," she whispered. "Thank you."

She closed the small gap between them and kissed him once again.

"What?" Aria giggled noticing Ezra was staring at her, "Do I have lasagne sauce on my face?"

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied, "I was just admiring your eyes. I don't think I've ever seen eyes so…mesmerizing before."

* * *

Ezra left around 9pm after sharing many more kisses with Aria, he had just got onto the subway when his phone began to ring.

"Hey Hardy," he said once he answered it, "What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for a drink? You know since you bailed on me for dinner."_ Hardy replied.

Ezra chuckled, "Okay," he said, "One drink. Where are you?"

Hardy told Ezra where he was and Ezra told his friend he'd be there soon. Thankfully the bar wasn't too far from Ezra's apartment.

"How was your day looking after the kid?" Hardy asked when Ezra joined him.

"Daisy," Ezra replied, "And it went well, she's an amazing little girl."

"I remembered where I know Aria from." Hardy said taking a long gulp of his beer, "Do you remember that hot NYU student I was after that time?"

Ezra shook his head, "Which one?" he asked, "There have been several."

"The Golightly one, remember she was a tall redhead?"

"Ah," Ezra replied nodding his head, "I remember."

"She invited me to a party on the East side, you came with me. I'm pretty certain that's where I saw Aria; she was alone at least I think she was. It might have just been someone who looked like her I was pretty wasted but I'm pretty sure it was her."

Ezra gulped and took a swig of his beer, "Listen Hardy," he said, "I just remembered I was supposed to walk Boo today. My mom's out of town and I completely forgot."

"Was it something I said?" Hardy asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No not at all, I'll see you soon okay?" He walked out of the bar and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Mom?" Ezra shouted as he walked through the front door of his mom's brownstone. "Are you home?"

Dianne Fitz walked out of the kitchen into the large hallway, "Ezra?" she said, "What's wrong?"

Ezra shook his head, "Nothing," he replied, "I just really need to see the photo album you have of me when I was a baby."

Dianne furrowed her brow, "May I ask why?"

"I just, um. I need to see something."

"Okay," Dianne replied, "They're all in the study."

Ezra followed his mom into the study and watched as she took a few photo albums down off the shelves.

"These are the earliest ones," Dianne said, "What is it you're looking for? Is it a particular photo?"

Ezra shook his head, "Not really, I just need to see something."

Dianne nodded, "Okay well I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks mom," Ezra replied. He waited for her to leave the room before opening one of the albums. What he saw caused him to gasp.

* * *

Aria closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep, but what Ezra had said to her earlier about her eyes being mesmerizing kept playing on her mind, she was certain that somebody had said it to her before but she couldn't place when. She whispered it over and over to herself needing to remember, knowing that once she did she'd probably be able to get to sleep.

_It was dark; the only light was coming from underneath the door. Aria closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as yet another orgasm hit her._

"_Open your eyes," he whispered huskily._

_Aria opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_That's better," he said kissing her deeply. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes so mesmerising."_

Aria's eyes snapped open and she reached under her pillow and got her phone, she slid her finger across the screen to unlock it and immediately opened the photo album. She clicked on the photos from the zoo that had been taken a few weeks before. She zoomed in on the one of the three of them and bit her lip willing herself to try and remember more about that night.

The bedroom door opened and Daisy walked in. Aria closed the photo album and locked the phone.

"What's the matter Daisy?" she asked sitting up.

Daisy rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Can I sleep with you mommy?" Daisy asked.

Aria nodded and pulled the covers back so Daisy could get in the bed. "Is something wrong sweetie?" Aria asked once Daisy was curled up beside her.

Daisy pulled her cuddly leopard closer to her with one arm and wrapped the other around Aria's arm. "No mommy," she replied, "I just want to sleep with you."

Aria smiled and kissed the top of Daisy's head. "Okay," she whispered, "goodnight sweetheart."

"Night mommy." Daisy replied sleepily.

Aria stared down at her daughter and watched as she quickly fell asleep. Aria wasn't so lucky.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Amelia xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got forty review for the last chapter. A big HUGE thank you to you all. I know I bore you all with the same thing every chapter, but honestly every single review, follow, favourite means so much to me.**

**I want to apologise for being late with this chapter. I'd like to blame technical problems or being busy but it's actually just been laziness on my part.**

** Flashback in Italics – its M rated in parts – I'll indicate where in case you want to skip over.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Dianne asked when Ezra eventually joined her in the kitchen.

Ezra nodded and sat down at the huge island that dominated the room.

"Why did you need to see your baby photos so late?"

Ezra looked down at the photo he had clutched in his hand. "This," he replied. He placed the photo onto the island.

Dianne leaned over to look at the photo, she smiled. "That's you when you were about five days old."

"I know," Ezra replied, "I saw a similar photo earlier tonight but it wasn't until Hardy said what he did that I remembered where I'd seen it before."

"Ezra," Dianne said, "You're not making any sense."

Ezra shook his head, "I watched Daisy today so Aria could go to work. I stayed for dinner and afterwards Aria was drying Daisy's hair in her room. She has photos of Daisy from newborn through to one she took of her and the leopard when we went to the zoo." He paused and took a deep breath. "There was one that I was drawn to, Daisy was four days old and if I was to put them side by side…"

"Ezra," Dianne said, "What're you suggesting?"

"I didn't think anything of it, all babies look alike right? But then Hardy said where he remembered Aria from and…"

"You think that you're Daisy's father?" Dianne asked.

Ezra nodded, "Maybe, I don't know. Aria had a drunken one-night stand after a break up and got pregnant." He looked at his mom, "Don't think badly of her…"

"I don't," Dianne interrupted, "I wasn't exactly a saint in college."

"Thanks mom," Ezra replied, "That's more than I needed to know."

Dianne smiled, "So considering you don't remember if you've slept with her or not I can assume that you also had a drunken one night stand?"

Ezra nodded, "It was right after Maggie and I broke up for the final time. Hardy wanted to go to this big party; he talked me into going with him and left me alone the minute I got there. It was an open bar and I took full advantage."

"And you think now that it might have been Aria? Ezra do you realise what the odds of that being true would be? Also you said it yourself all babies look alike."

"You told me that when you saw Daisy colouring with both hands that it reminded you of me, that you'd never seen anybody else do that before."

"Well yeah," Dianne replied, "But that could just be a coincidence."

Ezra shook his head, "You also said that certain mannerisms of hers reminded you of me."

"Again Ezra it could just be a coincidence. Look don't go home tonight, spend the night here and sleep on this then think everything through in the morning when you have a clear head."

Ezra ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, "Maybe you're right," he replied, "I should sleep on it."

* * *

Aria's phone buzzed the minute she and Daisy arrived at Daisy's school she got her phone out of her coat pocket and saw that it was a text message from Hanna

-_Coffee before work? I'll meet you there and we can talk and walk? Do you want a Soy vanilla latte?_

Aria smiled and typed out a quick response of 'Yes to both.' She hadn't seen Hanna in over a week as she had been out of town visiting Caleb. She locked her phone, put it back in her pocket and raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Come on Daisy." Aria said holding the door open for her daughter. Daisy skipped excitedly into the school and Aria smiled thankful that the tears of the previous night seemed to be forgotten.

After dropping Daisy off she quickly made her way to the coffee shop that she usually met Hanna at on the few occasions that they were able to met before work and saw her friend already standing outside waiting for her with two coffees in her hand.

"Wow." Hanna said handing Aria her coffee. "You look like death."

Aria chuckled slightly, "Thanks Han," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said, "that sounded horrible. I mean you look really tired."

Aria nodded, "I didn't sleep well." She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Is Daisy okay?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "Daisy's fine." She took a deep breath. "Can ask you something?"

Hanna nodded, "Of course Aria, anything you know that."

"You saw Daisy's dad right?" Aria asked.

Hanna shrugged, "I don't know Aria," she replied, "Maybe. I saw you coming back into the room and there was a guy right behind you it might have been him."

Aria stopped walking and got her phone out of her pocket; she unlocked it and opened up her photo album, she opened the photo from the zoo and showed it to Hanna. "Is this him?" she asked.

Hanna took the phone from Aria and handed her the coffee cup she was holding, she zoomed in on the photo and stared at it for a few seconds. "I don't know," she replied truthfully. "Possibly but Aria I couldn't have picked Caleb out of a line up that night. I mean he's tall and has dark hair but that's your type."

Aria frowned and took her phone back from Hanna.

"That's Ezra right?" Hanna asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah."

"You think he's Daisy's dad?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know Han," she replied. "He said something last night that triggered a memory and there have been so many other things that have been staring me in the face."

"Aria," Hanna said, "How many people live in Manhattan?"

"1.6 million." Aria replied.

"Exactly," Hanna said, "And who's to say he was even from here?"

Aria sighed, "I know it sounds crazy Han. I do, but even strangers see something. When we were at the zoo the woman that took that photo commented that we were a 'beautiful family', and you know how Daisy always colours in using both hands? Well Ezra's mom told me that Ezra used to do it when he was little."

"You look like a family because you all have dark hair." Hanna replied.

"Daisy's eyes are the same colour as Ezra's." Aria replied.

Hanna nodded, "Blue, but lots of people have blue eyes. The colouring thing? A coincidence that's all."

"It's a lot of coincidences." Aria replied.

Hanna shook her head, "Maybe, or maybe it's just you trying to find possible links between him and Daisy. Are you meeting him for lunch?"

Aria shook her head, "Not today," she replied, "He's coming to my apartment for dinner."

Hanna stopped walking and looked at Aria, "Don't mention any of this to him Aria; you don't want to frighten him off."

Aria smiled and started walking again. "So how was Caleb?"

Hanna smiled, "He got the transfer."

"He's moving here?"

Hanna nodded.

"Oh Hanna, that's amazing news."

"I know," Hanna replied, "He's already talking about looking for 'our' apartment."

"When is it happening?" Aria asked.

"In a month, but he's coming here at the weekend so we can start looking. I'm so excited Aria, it's been horrible being apart."

They stopped outside Aria's work, "Hanna," Aria said. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," Hanna replied she looked at her watch, "Shit. I need to get going." She leaned over and kissed Aria's cheek. They said 'goodbye' and Hanna walked off quickly in the direction of her work.

"Oh Aria," she shouted just as Aria was about to walk into the building.

"What?" Aria shouted back.

"I want to meet him."

Aria smiled, "Soon Hanna," she replied, "But I'm scared you might frighten him off."

Hanna chuckled, "I love you Aria."

"I love you too Hanna, now go or you'll make us both late."

* * *

"Mommy," Daisy said as their walked towards their street, "Is Ezra really coming for pizza tonight."

Aria nodded, "Yeah Daisy," she replied, "He's really coming; he's going to meet us outside."

They turned the corner and Aria's heart began to race from the excitement of seeing him but also from nerves because despite telling Hanna that she wouldn't say anything about the possibility that he might be Daisy's dad she fully intended to. She knew it was risky, but there were far too many clues pointing in that direction to ignore.

Ezra waved when he saw them and Aria lifted her own hand in return.

"There he is mommy," Daisy said excitedly, "Can I go and see him?"

"Okay," Aria replied, "but be careful."

Daisy nodded and let go of Aria's hand, she ran towards him. Ezra smiled and crouched down just as Daisy threw herself into his arms, "You came," she said happily.

Ezra stood up, "I promised you that I would didn't I? Did you have a good day in school?"

"Yes," Daisy replied, "I did I learnt lots and saw all my friends."

"Hi," Aria said as she reached them.

"Hi," Ezra replied. "How was work today?"

Aria held the door open and Ezra walked into the apartment building with Daisy still held securely in his arms.

"It was okay," Aria said, "Mr Malone was in today though so Jackie was on her best behaviour. How was your day?"

They started walking up the stairs to Aria's apartment which was located on the second floor.

Ezra smiled, "Lazy, I took Boo for a long walk and then did nothing."

"I want to meet Boo." Daisy said.

"And Boo wants to meet you too." Ezra replied, "We'll have to make that happen soon huh?"

Daisy nodded. "I could help you take him for a walk."

Aria opened the door to her apartment and Ezra placed Daisy onto the floor, she immediately went inside and started to take off her hat, gloves, coat and shoes.

"You're quiet." Ezra said as Aria shut the door behind them, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Aria nodded, "Fine," she replied succinctly. Her nerves about how she was going to bring this subject up were now increasing.

Once they'd all taken their coats and shoes off they went into the kitchen and made a start on making their pizzas. Aria put them in the oven and busied herself doing other things. She decided she would say something after dinner once Daisy was in bed.

"Aria," Ezra said, "We need to talk."

Ari turned to face him nervous biting her lip, "Okay."

Ezra glanced towards Daisy who was sitting at the table drawing and mouthed "Alone."

Aria nodded "Daisy," she said, "Could you go and draw in your room for a little while."

"Did I do something wrong mommy?" Daisy asked.

Aria shook her head, "No sweetie," she replied, "Ezra and I just need to talk about something."

"Oh," Daisy said, "Grown up talk."

Aria chuckled, "That's right; I'll come and get you when we've finished okay?"

Daisy nodded and gathered all her things together before leaving the kitchen.

"Okay," Aria said once she was sure Daisy was out of earshot, "What do you want to talk about?"

Ezra took a deep breath. "I want you to tell me about the night Daisy was conceived. I want to know everything that you remember."

"Why?" Aria asked nervously.

"I just need to know." Ezra replied, "Everything that you remember."

Aria nodded and licked her lips. "Hanna scored invites to this party on the East Side it was supposedly going to be the hottest party around. I didn't really want to go, but Hanna and Spencer assured me it would be fun. It was supposed to be the three of us but Caleb and Toby the guy Spencer was seeing at the time came into town at the last minute. Once we got to the party I was left on my own. I didn't know anybody and headed over to the bar for a drink, I'd barely eaten all day and one drink turned into several and before I knew it I was pretty drunk. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, but just as I was walking past this guy someone bumped into me and I fell into his lap knocking his drink all over him. I was mortified, but he was really good about it. We talked, I can't remember about what I was drunk the music was loud. He suggested we go somewhere quieter and I agreed."

She looked at Ezra who'd been silent throughout; she licked her lips again and continued. "He stood up and took hold of my hand and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. I'd never felt that with a guy before. We we're going to go outside, but once we were somewhere a bit less busy I kissed him."

_Aria stopped walking and standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against Ezra's she wanted to feel the same spark that she had felt when he'd grabbed hold of her hand. He kissed her back his lips moulding against hers easily. Their kisses became frantic and he shifted their positions so that Aria was now pressed against the wall. Ezra moved one hand to her hips, and moved a leg between her thighs. Aria broke away from the kiss to let out a low breathy moan. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back towards her once more._

"_Why don't we take this someone a little more private?" Ezra suggested several minutes later._

_**(M)**_

_Aria nodded her mind was clouded with lust for this man and all her usual inhibitions had been tossed pointed to an open door and led Aria inside, she noticed that it was a bathroom and realised that she didn't care. He closed the door behind them and immediately pushed her against it and kissed her. Aria lifted one of her legs up and wrapped it around his thigh pulling his body closer to hers; he moved his hands up her body to the underside of her breasts. His fingertips light grazed them through her dress and Aria arched her back desperate for more contact. Ezra tugged her dress down and exposed her bra clad breasts, he moved his lips to her neck and his hand massaged her boobs through her bra, he pulled the flimsy material out of the way so he could touch bare skin._

_Aria moaned loudly at the contact and moved her leg higher up his body to his waist, one hand held his head in place on her neck while the other slid between them and began working on the buttons of his jeans. Ezra felt her fingers brush against his erect penis through his jeans and let out a low moan. He removed one hand from her breasts and slid it up the thigh that was wrapped around his waist, inching her dress up as she did so. Once Aria's dress was pushed up to her waist he brushed his fingers teasingly against her panties. Aria got the final button on his jeans undone and slipped her eager hand inside his boxers gripping his erection in her hand; he pushed his hips towards her and pushed her panties aside. His fingers traced along her slit, his thumb brushed against her clit and he lifted his head from her neck to kiss her once again. Aria removed her hand from inside his pants so she could push them down his legs, Ezra did the same with her panties tossing them aside once he'd removed them completely. He lifted Aria up and pressed her more firmly against the door, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he guided his throbbing cock towards her dripping pussy slowly easing it inside her only stopping when he was buried to the hilt. They both moaned loudly and Aria gripped his shoulder with one hand and lifted the other above her head to grab hold of the door frame as leverage._

_They began moving together fluidly; Ezra slipped one hand between their bodies and flicked Aria's engorged clit, she broke away from their kiss and moaned. He felt her walls clenching around him and he pressed his thumb against it once more she convulsed around him and pressed her lips back against his in an attempt to drown out her moans. Ezra waited until her orgasm had subsided before teasing her clit again, he grinned against her lips as he felt her squeezing him once again. She pulled away from his lips and rested her head against the door she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as yet another orgasm hit her._

"_Open your eyes," he whispered huskily._

_Aria opened her eyes and looked at him._

_"__I don't think I've ever seen eyes so mesmerising." _

_Aria felt her body go limp, but Ezra continued to pump in and out of her, his fingers still working against her swollen clit. He sped up his thrusts as he felt his own orgasm coming and she yet again came just as he spilled his hot semen deep inside her._

_"__Oh god," Aria sighed as she came down. Ezra kissed her once more, he couldn't help himself and then he placed her gently back onto the floor, her legs wobbling slightly._

_**(M over)**_

"I kissed you again," Ezra said, "and placed you back onto the floor."

Aria lifted her head up, she'd been staring at the floor whilst she recounted 'that night'.

Ezra stood up and walked over to her, he placed his hands on the kitchen counter either side of Aria's body. "Things were getting pretty heated between us again and we both pulled away at the same time. We fixed our clothes, left the bathroom and found our friends."

"How did you?" Aria asked.

"Last night when I was looking at Daisy's baby photos one really stood out and I couldn't remember from where, but then I say Hardy after I left here and he said he thought he saw you at a party we went to. It was the same party that I had my one and only one night stand at. I went to my moms and," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his baby photo, "and found this."

"That could be Daisy," Aria replied looking at the photo.

"Wait," Ezra said, "You knew?"

Aria shook her head, "Not exactly," she replied, "You said something last night that triggered a memory and I thought it might be a possibility but I wasn't sure."

Ezra smiled, "So what do we do next? A paternity test to make sure?"

Aria bit her lip, "Ezra," she said, "What if what Hanna said to me this morning is right? What if it's just all a bunch of coincidences?"

"It's not," Ezra replied, "I know it's not. I know that Daisy is mine. I can feel it."

"But what if it is?" Aria asked tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to have a paternity test and it not be true and then…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ezra replied wiping away her tears, "I loved you and Daisy before I thought I might be her father and the results of this test aren't going to change that."

Aria gasped, "I love you too."

Their lips met in a sweet tender kiss, "Is this really happening?" Ezra whispered against her lips.

Aria smiled, "I think so."

"I can't believe that Daisy could be mine. Well most likely is mine."

"We can't say anything to Daisy yet though," Aria replied, "Not until we know for sure."

"Of course not," Ezra said, "And I'll look into paternity tests tomorrow, see if we can arrange something for the weekend maybe?"

Aria took a deep breath and nodded her head. The timer on the oven buzzed letting them know that their pizzas were done.

Ezra smiled, "I'll get the pizzas and you go and get Daisy." He brushed his lips against her once more and went over to the oven.

Aria watched him for a few seconds before leaving the kitchen to go and get Daisy.

"Hi Daisy," she said when she walked into Daisy's room.

Daisy looked up from her drawing, "Are you done mommy?" she asked.

Aria nodded, "We are, and dinner is ready too."

Daisy smiled, "Oh good," she said, "Because I'm really hungry."

"Come on," Aria replied holding her hand out for her daughter, "Ezra is getting it ready for us."

* * *

"Hi," Ezra said when Aria walked out of her workplace the following day.

Aria smiled, "Hi."

Ezra handed her the sandwich he'd bought her for lunch and they started walking. "I called a few places about the test." Ezra said once they'd moved a short distance away from Aria's work.

Aria nodded, "What did they say?"

"We have two options," Ezra replied, "We can get a kit sent to us in the mail or we can go and a technician to do it for us. The results would be with us in a few days."

"Which do you think is best?" Aria asked.

"I think it'd be best if we got someone to do it for us," Ezra replied, "and there is one place that can fit us in today."

Aria stopped walking, "Today?" she asked nervously.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah," he replied, "I thought you wanted to know?"

"I do," Aria said, "It's just I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to Daisy. She's going to want to know what's happening."

Ezra chuckled, "Yeah," he replied, "She's pretty inquisitive. Couldn't you just tell her that it's to make sure the chicken pox virus has completely gone?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah," she said, "That might work."

"So I'll call them back and arrange for us to go in tonight?" Ezra asked.

"Okay," Aria replied, "Let's do it."

**PLL PLL**

"Ezra," Daisy said as her and Aria walked into the waiting room of the clinic, "What are you doing here?"

Ezra smiled, he'd already had his sample taken and had told Aria when he'd confirmed the time with her that he'd wait around until Daisy had hers done and then he'd take them both out for dinner.

"Your mommy told me that you'd be here so I thought I'd come and meet you both." Ezra replied.

"I have to have a test done to make sure that my chicken spots have gone." Daisy told him.

"Oh," Ezra replied, "I've had that done."

"What do they do?" Daisy asked him.

"You have to open your mouth," Ezra told the toddler, "and they use a cotton swab to get some cells from the inside of your cheeks and then they'll test the cells."

"Oh," Daisy replied, "That won't hurt."

"No," Ezra said, "It doesn't hurt."

"Daisy Montgomery?" A man in a white lab coat asked.

Aria nodded, "That's us."

"Would you like to follow me please?" he asked.

Aria and Daisy followed the man down a corridor into small room and Daisy sat on Aria's lap while the man took swabs from the inside of Daisy's mouth. It was over in seconds and soon the three of them were outside.

"Where should we go?" Aria asked.

"Mommy," Daisy said, "Can we go home and get Chinese food?"

"You don't want to go out for dinner Daisy?" Aria asked.

Daisy shook her head, "No mommy," she replied, "But I want Ezra to come home with us and eat with us."

Aria looked at Ezra who nodded, "Chinese food sounds great," he said to Daisy.

* * *

They got a cab back to Aria's apartment, and Daisy asked Aria if she could play some games on her phone until their food arrived. He agreed and gave it to her; she sat on the couch and started playing on one of her games. With Daisy entertained, Aria and Ezra went into the kitchen to order food and also to talk about the paternity test.

"Did they say when we'd have the results by?" Aria asked Ezra she opened a drawer and pulled out a pile of menus.

Ezra nodded, "Possibly Friday night, but if not it'll be Saturday. Thankfully they're open so we won't have to wait until Monday."

Aria placed the menus on the table in front of him, "I don't think I could wait till Monday."

"Me neither," Ezra replied, "I'm going to be wishing the next few days away."

"Have you told anybody about the tests?" Aria asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No I want to wait until we have the results. Have you?"

"No," Aria replied, "I want to wait too."

They ordered food and the three of them talked over dinner. Daisy told them the new words she had learnt during her French lesson and Ezra talked about Boo.

Daisy changed into her pyjamas after dinner and played on Aria's phone again, she climbed onto Ezra's lap to show him one of the new games that she had after about ten minutes she handed the phone back to Aria and rested her head on Ezra's chest yawning as she did so. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and Ezra carried her into her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Good night Daisy," he whispered, "I love you." He kissed her forehead and stood up.

Aria smiled as she watched him and once he'd stood she too wished Daisy 'goodnight' and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know," Aria said once they were sitting on the couch, "If these test results say what we think they're going to say your whole life is going to change."

Ezra smiled, "I know," he replied pulling Aria's legs across his, "And I can't wait."

"What will we say to Daisy?" Aria asked, "How will we explain to her that you're her daddy?"

Ezra's smile grew wider when Aria said 'daddy', "I'm not sure," he replied truthfully, "But I'm sure we'll think of something."

Aria nodded, "Together?"

"Yeah," Ezra replied, "Together. I like the sound of that."

They both leaned towards each other and the same time and kissed, gentle at first but things soon heated up.

Aria shifted her position so that she was now straddling Ezra; his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. Aria slipped her fingers under the hem of Ezra's t-shirt and ran her fingers up his taut stomach to his muscular chest. Ezra moved one of his hands from Aria's hip and slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, he slipped his hand inside and caressed her boobs through her bra. Aria moaned and ground her hips downwards. Ezra broke away from the kiss and kissed along Aria's neck and down towards her chest. He pulled her bra down and exposed her boobs, he kissed the naked flesh and he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Aria removed her hands from the inside of his t-shirt and placed them on the back of his head holding him in place. She threw her head back and let out a breathy moan as the sensations Ezra was creating in her body overtook her.

"Stay the night with me," she whispered.

Ezra lifted his head from her chest causing her to whimper slightly, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Aria nodded, "I'm sure", she replied. "I want you."

Without saying a word, Ezra placed his hands underneath Aria's ass and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into her bedroom.

* * *

**Please review**

**Amelia xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again a massive thank you for all the review/follows/favourites and mentions on twitter.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than I would like, but I'm probably not going to be on my computer for the rest of the weekend. I promise an extra long chapter nine!**

**PLL not mine. If it was Daisy would exist.**

_**M rating at the start I'll indicate where so you can skip if you want.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

They tumbled onto Aria's bed and their lips crashed together once more. Aria pulled Ezra's t-shirt up and they broke apart long enough for him to pull it off completely and toss it aside. Ezra unbuttoned the remaining buttons on Aria's blouse and removed it from her body, he then reached around and unclasped her bra before tossing that aside. They resumed kissing, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Aria moved her hands down Ezra's toned stomach to the buttons on his jeans, she got them undone and slipped a hand inside. Ezra moaned as he felt Aria's small hand squeeze his penis through his boxers. He reached down to the waistband of Aria's jeans; he popped the button and eased the zipper down before pushing them and her panties down her legs.

Aria moved away long enough to remove them both completely and Ezra did the same with his jeans and boxers.

"I don't have any condoms," Ezra whispered. "I wasn't expecting this to happen." **(M)**

Aria shook her head, "I don't either," she kissed his mouth, "But there are plenty of other things we can do."

She kissed down his chest and stomach, her hands grazing the length of his fully erect penis as she did so. Ezra groaned when he felt her tongue circle the tip of his penis, he lifted his head off the bed and watched he locked eyes with her as she wrapped her lips around him encasing his cock in her warm mouth. He dropped his head back onto the bed just as Aria started to gently caress his balls with her hand, he groaned again and bit his lip. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out, he felt like a teenager all over again but the feelings that this amazing woman was evoking in him were overwhelming. Aria continued to lick, suck and even gently bite his hard cock taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth every time, he gripped the bedcovers and moaned again as Aria relaxed her throat muscles and deep throated him. This was Ezra's undoing he bucked his hips up towards her mouth as he shot his hot semen into her welcoming mouth. Aria eagerly swallowed and licked up every last drop before letting his now flaccid penis drop from her mouth. She crawled back up Ezra's body and he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply their tongues duelling together. He could taste the salty tang of his semen in her mouth and if possible it turned him on even more. "Now it's your turn," he mumbled into her mouth.

He shifted their bodies so that Aria was now lying on her back and he kissed his way down her body, stopping briefly to pay attention to her erect nipples. His fingers traced along her curves as he kissed lower and lower, he used his hands to spread Aria's thighs apart. Her pussy was glistening with her juices and he traced a finger along her lips and brought it to his mouth to taste. Ezra glanced up towards Aria; she was resting on her elbows looking down at him, her eyes dark with lust. He leaned forward and licked along her slit eliciting a breathy moan from Aria, using his fingers he spread her lips apart and thrust his tongue inside her dripping pussy. Aria arched her hips off the bed and moved one hand down to tangle in his hair. Ezra removed his tongue and slipped two fingers inside her; he placed his mouth around her swollen clit and sucked as he pumped his fingers in and out of her core. Aria arched her hips up again, her hand gripping his head tighter to try and hold him in place. He added another finger, curling them upwards towards Aria's g-spot and he felt her inner walls start to flutter around them. He flicked his tongue against her clit that was all it took for Aria to orgasm hard, he continued pumping his fingers slowly letting her ride out the orgasm once her walls stopped clamping around his fingers he flicked her clit with his tongue once again, smiling slightly as he felt the familiar fluttering once again. Ezra waited for her to come down completely before moving back up her body, he licked his fingers clean of her juices and kissed her. **(M over)**

The kiss was slow and sensuous. Aria reluctantly broke away long minutes later. "We need get dressed," she told Ezra. She stood up and threw him his boxer and his t-shirt. Ezra frowned slightly, "You want me to leave?" he asked.

Aria shook her head and put on pair of pyjamas she climbed back onto the bed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "No," she said, "But Daisy might come in during the night and I don't want to have to explain why we're naked to her."

"I can leave," Ezra replied as he pulled on his boxers. "If that makes things easier."

"Do you want to leave?" Aria asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied, "I want to spend the night with you."

Aria smiled, "Good," she said pulling the bedcovers back and climbing in. Ezra also climbed in and pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight Aria," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Ezra." Aria replied smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her.

* * *

"Daisy," Aria whispered quietly, "It's time to get up for school."

Daisy's eyes slowly fluttered open and she stretched her arms above her head, "Good morning mommy," she said.

"Good morning Daisy." Aria replied. She held out her arms and Daisy clambered into them. Aria kissed Daisy's forehead and stood up. "What would you like for breakfast this morning Daisy?" she asked as she walked out of Daisy's bedroom.

Daisy rested her head on Aria's shoulder and yawned, "Toast please mommy," she replied.

Aria opened the door to the kitchen, and Daisy lifted her head up, "Ezra," she said happily, "you're still here."

Ezra nodded, "I am," he replied, "And I'm going to make breakfast for you and your mommy."

Daisy smiled, "I'd like toast please," she said, "And apple juice."

Aria put Daisy down on the floor and she climbed onto her chair at the kitchen table.

"What would you like?" Ezra asked Aria.

"Toast," she replied, "and coffee, lots of coffee."

Ezra grinned, "Yeah," he said, "I think I may need lots of coffee too."

Aria smiled and sat down next to Daisy, they both watched as Ezra made them all breakfast.

* * *

"Are we all ready to go?" Aria asked as she watched Daisy put her backpack on.

Daisy nodded, "Ready mommy."

Ezra opened the front door and they all filed out. Once they were outside, both Aria and Ezra held Daisy's glove covered hands and the three of them walked to the subway. Once they reached their destination they walked up the steps to the street.

"I'm going to go to my moms," Ezra said, "and see Boo." He knelt down in front of Daisy, "I'll see you tomorrow Daisy."

Daisy smiled, "Are you coming for dinner?" she asked.

Ezra nodded, "I am. I'm going to meet you and your mommy after school and we're going grocery shopping and then I'm going to cook for us all."

"No more noodles for mommy." Daisy replied.

Ezra chuckled, "That's right Daisy no more noodles for mommy."

Daisy wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck, "Bye Ezra," she mumbled her breath warm against his neck.

"Bye Daisy," he replied gently kissing her temple. Daisy removed her arms from around her neck and Ezra stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Aria. He leaned closer to her, "Last night was amazing."

Aria smiled, "Yeah it was," she whispered. She pecked his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ezra pressed his lips to hers again quickly, before moving away and once again saying his goodbyes. He walked in one direction and Aria and Daisy headed in the other.

Daisy giggled, and Aria looked down towards her daughter, "What're you giggling for?" she teased.

Daisy smiled up at Aria, "You kissed mommy."

Aria nodded a smile forming across her lips, "We did."

Daisy just giggled again and looked back down.

* * *

"Aunty Spencer," Daisy said as Spencer walked into the living room. "I haven't seen you for ages."

Spencer lifted the little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I know Daisy," she replied, "I've been really busy with school. I've missed my Daisy lots though."

"I missed you lots too." Daisy replied.

Spencer placed Daisy back on the floor and reached into her bag, "I bought you something though."

"Spence," Aria said, "We've talked about this. You spoil her."

"Well," Spencer replied as she pulled out a small bag, "If I can't spoil my little Daisy who can I spoil?"

"What is it?" Daisy asked as Spencer handed her the bag.

"Open it," Spencer replied, "It's just a little something for my favourite Daisy."

Daisy giggled, "I'm your _only _Daisy Aunty Spencer."

Spencer nodded and ruffled Daisy's hair, "And that is why you're my favourite."

Daisy opened the bag and peered inside, "They have a cat on them," she said excitedly as she took a pair of Hello Kitty slipper socks out of the bag. "Can I wear them now?" she asked.

Spencer nodded and Daisy handed them to her to remove the tags, she sat down on the floor and when Spencer handed her them back she pulled the socks on over her tights. "I love them Aunty Spencer," she said as she stood up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Daisy." Spencer replied. She turned to Aria, "What shall we order?"

Aria shrugged, "I'm not sure," she replied, "What do you feel like?"

"Let's take a look at the menus." Spencer said and the three of them went into the kitchen. When Spencer had texted Aria earlier that day to see if she could visit them both she'd insisted that she was going to pay for takeout for them all. Once they'd decided what to eat and placed their order they sat down at the kitchen table with their drinks whilst they waited for food. Daisy got her colouring book out and occupied herself whilst Spencer and Aria caught up.

"How're things with Ezra?" Spencer asked.

Aria smiled and was just about to answer when Daisy spoke, "Mommy kissed him this morning," she said, "On the lips."

"Really?" Spencer replied raising an eyebrow, "This morning?"

Again Daisy spoke before Aria got a chance to, "Yeah, he was here at breakfast and then they kissed when we got off the train."

Aria smiled, "Well now you know," she said to Spencer.

"He spent the night?" Spencer mouthed to Aria.

She blushed and mouthed back "I'll tell you later."

Once Daisy was in bed and Aria and Spencer were settled on the sofa Spencer turned to her and said, "So spill."

Aria blushed, "He came for dinner last night and I asked him to stay over. I'm not giving you details though."

Spencer chuckled and leaned over to hug her friend gently, "I'm so happy for you Aria. I can't think of anyone more deserving for happiness than you."

"Thank you Spence," Aria replied, "Have you spoken to Hanna at all the last few days?"

Spencer shook her head, "A couple of text message but not really why?"

Aria stood up and walked over to Daisy's bedroom door, she opened it slightly and looked in to check that Daisy was still sleeping once she saw that she was she pulled the door over once more and sat back down. "We think he might be Daisy's dad," she said, "In fact we're almost certain he is."

Spencer opened her mouth in shock, "Are you serious?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, it's been staring us in the face for so long but we finally figured it out the other night."

"Aria…" Spencer replied.

Aria shook her head, "I know what you're going to say Spence that its wishful thinking but it's not. He's Daisy's dad I know he is. There have been so many things telling us that he is. We had a paternity test done yesterday and we should get the results tomorrow or Saturday."

"Aria," Spencer said, "I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them dashed if it turns out he isn't."

Aria shook her head, "I won't Spence we both know there's a possibility that he isn't but Ezra doesn't care he loves Daisy anyway."

"Does Daisy know?" Spencer asked.

"No," Aria replied shaking her head, "I don't want to say anything until we know for sure and I don't even know how I'm going to tell her when we do know."

"You know," Spencer said, "I think it's about time I met this guy."

Aria nodded, "Soon," she replied. "I promise."

* * *

"What did you get me?" Aria asked as she met Ezra for lunch the following day.

Ezra held up a veggie wrap, "Is this okay?" he asked.

Aria smiled and nodded her head, "It's perfect," she replied.

They started walking and Ezra was just about to speak when his phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's a private number," he said looking at Aria.

Aria's eyes widened, "Could it be?"

Ezra took a deep breath and slid his finger across the screen, "Hello, Ezra Fitz."

He nodded at Aria once the person on the other end spoke, and Aria leaned closer to him trying to hear what was being said.

"_We're calling with the results of the recent paternity test. It's 99.99% positive that you are the father of Daisy Harper Montgomery."_

"You're sure?" Ezra asked with a shaky voice.

"_Yes," _was the reply, "_We're sure. We'll post the results out to you and we're just about to phone Daisy's mother."_

"It's okay," Ezra replied, "She's here. Thank you."

The clinic hung up and Ezra turned to Aria, "She's mine," he said, "Daisy's mine."

Aria nodded and reached up with the hand that wasn't still holding her lunch to wipe the tears from Ezra's cheeks. She brushed her lips against his and smiled, "Yes she is. Are you happy?"

Ezra nodded, "Aria," he replied, "Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now." He scooped Aria up into his arms and spun her around.

"So," Aria said once Ezra placed her back on the ground, "We'll tell Daisy tonight?"

"About that…"Ezra said.

"You don't want to tell her?" Aria asked confused.

"I do," Ezra replied nodding his head, "I'm just not sure if I should be there for it."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"What if she reacts badly?" Ezra said fearfully, "What if she isn't as happy about this as we are?"

"Ezra," Aria replied, "Daisy is going to ecstatic about this, but if you want I'll tell her and you can come over afterwards?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah," he said quietly, "We'll do that. I'll get your groceries and come over afterwards."

"Okay," Aria nodded, "and I'll tell Daisy as soon as we get home from school. I'll text you when I'm home and you can come over okay?"

Ezra smiled, but Aria could still see the fear of rejection in his eyes. "Okay."

* * *

"Mommy," Daisy said as they left Daisy's school, "I thought Ezra was coming tonight."

Aria nodded, "He is Daisy," she replied, "But he's going to get the groceries and come to our apartment instead."

"Oh," Daisy said, "Okay."

Once they got home Aria sent a quick text to Ezra to say she was there and to give her at least twenty minutes. They both took their coats and boots off and went into the living room Aria sat down on the sofa whilst Daisy went over to her toy box and got a few toys out to play with. Aria watched her playing for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Daisy," Aria said, "Come here for a minute. I want to tell you something."

Daisy turned around and walked over to Aria, "What is it mommy?" She asked.

Aria patted her knee and Daisy climbed onto it.

"How would you feel if I told you that Ezra was your daddy?" Aria asked

"My real daddy?" Daisy said, "Not like all the daddies that Lila has?"

Aria smiled, Lila was a girl from the playground and her mom had a different boyfriend every few weeks.

"Your real daddy, Daisy." Aria replied, "He helped me make you."

"He did?" Daisy asked.

Aria nodded.

"Really Mommy? Really, really?"

"Yes Daisy really, really." Aria replied, "That's what the man who swabbed your mouth was finding out for us."

Daisy bounced on Aria's knee excitedly, "He's really my daddy?"

Aria nodded again, "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm very, very, happy mommy. I love Ezra."

"I know you do sweetie." Aria replied her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

"Does he know mommy?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Daisy he knows."

"Is he happy mommy?"

Aria smiled, "He is. He's very, very happy too Daisy because he loves you too."

Aria heard the keys she had given Ezra a few days before in the lock, and she stood up placing Daisy on the floor as she did so. "This is him now," she said.

Ezra walked into the living room from the small hallway and placed the grocery bags on the floor, he caught Aria's eye, she smiled and nodded letting him know that she had told Daisy the news.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Aria replied.

He noticed Daisy hiding behind Aria's legs and he was confused for a moment, he knelt down and said "Hi Daisy."

Suddenly Daisy ran across the room and Ezra held his arms out just as Daisy threw herself at him.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered her breath hot against his ear.

Ezra kissed the top of her head and held her tightly in his arms. He looked up at Aria her eyes were glassy with tears and he knew his were the same.

"Daddy," Daisy said and Ezra looked back towards his daughter who was now looking at him. "Why are you crying?"

Ezra smiled, "I'm crying because I'm happy Daisy," he replied, "These are happy tears."

Daisy smiled back, "I'm happy too."

Ezra stood up with Daisy still in his arms and walked over to Aria; he reached out with one arm and pulled her into the hug too. The three of them stood in silence for a few seconds before Daisy spoke, "Are you happy mommy?" she asked.

Aria nodded, "I am sweetie," she replied, "I'm very happy."

* * *

Ezra cooked dinner and he was just serving it up when Daisy spoke, "Will I change my name now?" she asked, "Because Emma has her daddy's name."

Aria looked over at Ezra, they hadn't even thought about what would happen once they had the results.

"I don't know Daisy," Aria said truthfully, "We haven't really thought about it."

Daisy nodded, "What is your name?" she asked Ezra.

"It's Fitz," he replied as he sat down next to Daisy.

"Fitz," Daisy repeated, "That's easier to spell than Montgomery."

Aria and Ezra caught each other eye again and smiled.

Once they'd finished dinner they all went into the living room and Ezra handed Daisy a shopping bag. "This is just a little present for my little girl." He said.

Daisy smiled and opened the bag; she pulled out a pair of pink pyjamas that were decorated with crowns, a little girl, castles and a unicorn. "They're pretty," Daisy said. "What does this say?" she asked pointing to writing on the front of the top.

Aria leaned over to look at them and smiled, "See if you can read it Daisy," she said.

Daisy looked back at the writing and traced her little fingers across the writing. "D –a-d-d-y-s," she spelt out looking back up at Aria and Ezra. "Daddy's?" she asked.

Aria nodded and Daisy smiled she looked back down at the remaining two words, "I know these two," she said, "They're in some of my books." She traced her fingers across the words before looking back up. "Daddy's Little Princess."

She stood up and looked at Ezra, "Am I daddy?" she asked, "Am I your Little Princess."

Ezra lifted the toddler on to his lap and nodded, "You are Daisy," he replied, "You most certainly are."

* * *

**Please review.**

**Amelia xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again a MASSIVE thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows/twitter mentions.**

**Somebody asked about the paternity test result and whether there was a possibility that Daisy wasn't Ezra's as it wasn't 100%. Daisy IS Ezra's. I researched paternity tests and they will never show 100% as there will be a slight mutation in the DNA/loci. However it is widely accepted that anything above 95% is a match and that the results of Daisy & Ezra's test is the highest result possible. I hope that clears it up!**

**PLL - not mine. There would be NO more love triangles and no Wesley.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"How do we tell people about this?" Ezra asked once Daisy was in bed.

Aria shrugged, "I've been thinking about that too. I mean Hanna, Spencer and your mom already know we suspected it but how do we tell other people?"

"Speaking of my mom," Ezra said, "I forgot to mention it earlier but she wants to know if we'd all like to go to dinner at her house tomorrow night."

"Yeah okay," Aria replied, "Did you tell her about Daisy?"

Ezra shook his head, "I told her I thought she might be mine. I haven't told her about the test or the results yet."

"Are you planning on telling her before dinner? Because you saw how excited Daisy is about this she'll spill before you get a chance to tell your mom."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ezra asked.

Aria slapped him playfully across the chest, "Coward," she said, "You'd let your own daughter tell your mom that she's a grandmother?"

Ezra smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Letting Daisy tell your mom?" Aria asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied, "My daughter. I still can't believe that she's mine. It's weird but I've never really had much time for kids before not until I met Daisy. Do you think it possible that my subconscious somehow knew she was mine?"

Aria nodded, "Maybe, I've thought the same thing about Daisy, she's usually shy with strangers but with you she didn't hesitate to hold your hand. She was even really talkative with your mom and she'd only just met her too." Aria bit her lip, "How do you think your mom is going to react to this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ezra replied truthfully, "I do know that she really likes you _and _Daisy. Trust me my mom doesn't just invite anybody to dinner. I'm seeing her tomorrow morning," he continued, "We're going to visit my grandma. I'll tell her then I promise. It'll have had time to sink in by dinner."

"I'll probably call my mom tomorrow morning." Aria replied, she sighed. "So what happens now?" she asked. "Do we continue as we are and let things progress as they would've done before we knew Daisy was yours?"

Ezra nodded, he'd been wondering the same thing. "I don't want to rush into anything," he replied, "and risk all of us getting hurt."

Aria smiled thankful that he was on the same page as she was, "Me neither."

"But," Ezra said, "I was wondering if maybe after dinner tomorrow whether you could both come back to my apartment and spend the night? In fact the whole weekend, you could take Daisy to school from mine on Monday?"

Aria smiled at him, "Are you sure that you're ready to have two girls in your apartment for an entire weekend?"

"I'm more than ready." Ezra replied, he leaned towards her and kissed her gently. "So will you?"

Aria nodded, "We will," she whispered before kissing him once more.

* * *

"Morning Daisy," Aria said as her little girl walked into her bedroom the following morning. "Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked pulling her bedcovers back so Daisy could get in.

"I did mommy," Daisy replied, "Is Ezra going to be here for breakfast?"

Aria was about to reply when Daisy's bottom lip started to tremble and she suddenly burst into tears.

"Daisy sweetie," Aria said, "What's wrong."

"I called my daddy Ezra mommy." Daisy cried.

Aria wrapped her arms around her little girl and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay Daisy," she replied, "You've called him Ezra for a long time so it's going to take time for you to get used to calling him daddy."

"It will?" Daisy asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah it will, imagine if Aunty Spencer told us that she didn't want to be called Spencer anymore she wanted to be called Princess Consuela we'd all have to remember to call her that and it'd be hard."

Daisy giggled, "That's a silly name mommy."

Aria smiled and tickled Daisy, "I know it is, but Daisy sweetie your daddy will understand if you call him Ezra sometimes."

"He will?" Daisy asked looking up at Aria.

Aria nodded, "He will."

"So will," Daisy paused slightly, "Daddy be here for breakfast?"

Aria shook her head, "Not today, _but _we're going to his moms house for dinner tonight and then we're going to stay in his apartment for the whole weekend."

"We are?" Daisy asked excitedly.

Aria nodded.

"Mommy," Daisy said, "I'll meet Boo."

Aria smiled, "You will, so how about we get up and have breakfast and then you can have a nice bath and we'll go to the playground?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes," she replied, "Come on mommy."

* * *

"You're quiet today." Dianne said, "You normally talk the entire journey."

Ezra smiled and glanced towards the driver's seat where his mom was sitting. "I'm just thinking. Are we stopping off for breakfast?"

Dianne laughed, "_That's _what's you're thinking of? There's a diner ahead I'll pull over and we'll eat."

"So," Dianne said once they were seated in the diner, "What's really on your mind? Because I know it wasn't food."

Ezra waited until the waitress had poured their coffees before speaking. "Do you remember what I talked to you about the other night?"

Dianne nodded, "About Daisy and the possibility that you might be her father?"

"Yeah," Ezra replied, he poured some milk into his coffee and looked up at his mom, "We had a paternity test done and we got the results yesterday." Dianne stopped stirring her own drink and looked at Ezra.

"Daisy's mine," he said. "I'm her dad."

"Definitely?" Dianne asked.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah mom," he replied, "Definitely. You're a grandmother."

Dianne leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. "Wow," she said, "I have a granddaughter."

Ezra smiled, "You do. I wanted to tell you before dinner tonight, I didn't just want to spring it on you right before Aria and Daisy arrived."

"This is a lot to process." Dianne replied.

Ezra nodded, "I know."

Dianne chuckled and a smile formed on her face, "I'm a grandmother."

"Yeah," Ezra replied, "You are how do you feel about that?"

Dianne smiled, "Honestly?" she replied, "A little overwhelmed, but Aria seems lovely and Daisy…she's the sweetest little girl. Does she know?" Dianne asked.

"Daisy?" Ezra replied.

Dianne nodded, the waitress came back and they both placed their orders.

"Aria told her last night." Ezra said, "I went to their apartment right after and Daisy called me 'daddy," he smiled. "Mom, I can't even describe how I felt when I heard her say it."

* * *

"Mommy," Daisy said once Aria had finished rinsing her hair, "Can I stay in here for a while and play with my toys?"

Aria nodded, "Of course sweetie," she replied. She reached over to the bucket that was filled with Daisy's bath toys and handed it to her. "I'm just going to be outside, okay?" she said, "I'll leave the door open."

"Okay mommy," Daisy replied as she tipped the bucket upside down letting all the toys fall into the water. "I'll be careful."

Aria smiled and kissed Daisy's head before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. She picked up her phone and clicked on her mom's name in her 'recent' list; she walked back over to the bathroom and peered inside Daisy was engrossed with her Little Mermaid toys. Ella answered on the sixth ring. _"Hi sweetie," _she said, _"How are you?"_

"Hi mom," Aria replied, "We're good, Daisy's just playing in the bath so I thought I'd give you a call. Are you okay?"

They caught up on the events of the last few days before Aria finally said, "Mom I have something I need to tell you."

"_You're not pregnant are you?" _Ella asked.

Aria laughed, "No mom," she replied. "I'm not pregnant, but my news does have to do with Ezra."

"_Okay…" _Ella said.

"Before you ask," Aria interrupted, "We're not engaged."

Ella chuckled, _"Okay so that was going to be my next question. What is it?"_

Aria took a deep breath, "He's Daisy's dad."

"_What?" _Ella exclaimed. "_How do you know?"_

Aria smiled and looked back into the bathroom, "We had a paternity test done and we got the results yesterday. He's Daisy's dad."

Ella was silent for a few moments, _"Wow," _she said, "_You know now that you've told me I can see the similarities between them."_

Aria chuckled, "I know their strikingly similar I can't believe it took us so long to realise it."

"_How did Ezra react to the news?"_

"He's delighted mom. He told me before we even had the tests done that he didn't care what the results were because he loved us both anyway. When we did get the results he was like a kid on Christmas morning he was so excited."

"_I could see when I was there that Daisy meant a lot to him. What about Daisy?" _Ella asked, _"Does she know?"_

"Yeah," Aria replied, "I told her last night when we got home from school. She was ecstatic mom, Ezra came over afterwards and she called him daddy."

"_So what happens now?" _Ella asked she was worried that they may rush into something too soon in their relationship.

"We're not going to rush things," Aria replied. "We're just going to let our relationship progress as it would have, neither of us wants to jump into something that we're not ready for just because we've found this out."

* * *

A cup of coffee appeared in Aria's line of vision and she briefly took her eyes off Daisy to see who was holding it. "Spencer," she said when she saw her friend, "What are you doing here?"

Spencer sat down next to Aria on the bench and handed her the coffee. "I just thought I'd come and spend the morning with you two." Spencer replied innocently.

Aria smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "Oh and it has nothing to do with the fact that I mentioned we'd be getting results yesterday or today?" she asked teasingly.

Spencer laughed, "Well _maybe _it does, but I also realised that I haven't joined you here for a long time. But since you brought it up…."

Aria smiled, "We got them yesterday."

"And?" Spencer asked, "Come on Aria, what did they say?"

Aria briefly took her eyes off Daisy, "What we knew they would say. He's Daisy's dad."

"Wow," Spencer replied, "It was definitely fate that you were late that day and that he happened to be stepping on to the sidewalk at that exact moment. How did they react? Have you told Daisy?"

Aria nodded her head, "I told her last night after school, she was so excited Spence when he came in she ran over to him and called him 'daddy'."

Spencer chuckled, "And Ezra?"

"He's overjoyed Daisy means the world to him."

"I pretty sure you do too Aria." Spencer replied.

Aria blushed, "We're going to his moms for dinner tonight and he's asked if we'll stay in his apartment for the rest of the weekend."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "The whole weekend?"

Aria nodded.

"Do you have protection?" Spencer asked.

"Spence…" Aria replied.

Spencer shook her head, "Aria we learnt in health class that you can't always rely on the guy. He's not going to think badly of you if you bring condoms. Do you have any?"

Aria shook her head.

Spencer held out her hand and took Aria's coffee. "There's a drug store down the block, go and buy condoms and I'll watch Daisy. You don't want to spend the entire weekend cuddling because you both forgot protection."

"Okay."Aria replied she stood up, "I won't be long."

"Buy a few boxes okay," Spencer said. "It's the whole weekend, and didn't you say this guy gave you mind blowing orgasms? You're gonna want to experience that a few times right?"

Aria shook her head and laughed, "I'll be back soon."

"Aunty Spencer," Daisy said as she came running over about five minutes after Aria left, "What're you doing here?"

Spencer smiled, "I came to see you Daisy," she replied, "and I wanted to talk to your mommy."

"Where is my mommy?" Daisy asked.

"She's just gone to the store to get something," Spencer said. "She'll be back soon."

Daisy leaned closer to Spencer, "Did mommy tell you?" she whispered.

"Tell me what?" Spencer whispered back.

Daisy cupped a hand around her mouth, "Ezra's my daddy," she whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer smiled, "I know," she said, "Your mommy told me."

"We're going to spend the weekend with him," Daisy replied happily.

"I know," Spencer said, "Your mommy told me that too."

* * *

"Is this it mommy?" Daisy asked when they stopped outside a massive brownstone house.

Aria opened the text that Ezra had sent her earlier that morning with the address on and looked back up at the house. "It is Daisy," she replied.

They walked up the steps and Aria raised her hand and knocked on the front door.

Ezra opened it less than a minute later, "Quick," he said, "Get in out of the cold."

They walked inside and Aria looked around in awe, the place was stunning. Being friends with Spencer meant that she was used to opulence, but this was New York rich which was on a completely different scale than Rosewood rich.

"You found it okay?" he asked Aria taking her overnight bag off her shoulder and kissing her chastely.

Aria nodded, "Yeah," she replied as she continued to look around.

Ezra chuckled, "It's pretty impressive right? It belonged to my grandmother before she decided to get out of the city and move Upstate."

Ezra knelt down in front of Daisy who had removed her hat, gloves and backpack. "Hi Daisy," he said. "Did you have fun in the playground today?"

Daisy nodded, "I did and I saved you a cupcake too."

The door to the kitchen opened and Dianne walked out. "Aria, Daisy," she said. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us." Aria replied, "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, "Did Ezra tell you I've had some problems with dinner?"

"Not yet," Ezra said.

"It's no big deal," Dianne said, "I have a friend who owns a restaurant down the block and I've put in a call to him. Ezra was just going to pick it up."

"I'll tell you what Daisy," Ezra said, "Why don't you stay here and I'll go and get Boo for you to play with and me and mommy will go and get the food?"

"Okay." Daisy replied.

"I have to make desert still," Dianne said, "Could you help me with that too Daisy."

Daisy smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay," Ezra said taking Daisy's hand, "Now, let's introduce you to Boo."

He opened the door that lead to the study and the four of them walked inside. Boo looked up and once he saw who it was he came bounding over.

"Boo," Ezra said stroking the top of his dogs head. "This is Daisy. You're going to be seeing her lots buddy."

"Can I stroke him?" Daisy asked.

Ezra nodded and Daisy tentatively reached out a hand, she touched Boo's head and the dog started to lick her hand, he then raised his head and started to lick her face.

Daisy giggled, "He's licking me daddy."

Dianne gasped quietly and Aria stole a quick glance at her, she was watching the interaction between Ezra, Daisy and Boo intently and Aria could just make out the tears forming in her eyes.

"He only does that to the people he really likes." Ezra replied. "Come on Boo," he said, "You've let Daisy know that you like her now."

Boo stopped licking Daisy but remained standing in front of her. "We should get to the restaurant," Ezra said, "Paulo will be waiting for us."

Aria nodded, "Okay," she replied.

They all walked out of the study, Boo following closely behind them and Ezra and Aria headed in one direction whilst Daisy, Dianne and Boo went in the other.

"Shall we take your coat off first Daisy?" Diane asked, "We can put it in the closet and then we'll go into the kitchen and you can help me with desert."

Daisy nodded and raised her hand to the toggle buttons on her coat and unbuttoned them, she then she pulled the hidden zipper down. Dianne helped her take the coat off and hung it the hallway closet.

"The kitchen is just in here." Dianne said pointing to another door. She walked towards it and pushed it open. Daisy glanced down towards Boo who was sitting next to her. "Can Boo come too?" she asked.

Dianne nodded, "Of course he can."

Daisy smiled, and started to follow Dianne into the kitchen; Boo stood up and followed Daisy.

"I think your daddy was right." Dianne said, "Boo does like you."

Daisy smiled and stroked the top of Boo's head.

"I don't have much left to do." Dianne said, "So would you like to help or watch?"

Daisy thought about it for a second before replying, "Watch."

Dianne patted the kitchen island, "Would you like to sit up here?" she asked.

Daisy nodded and lifted her arms up so that Dianne could lift her.

Dianne worked on finishing up the desert whilst Daisy watched her quietly.

"You're my daddy's mommy." Daisy said once Dianne had finished.

Dianne nodded, "I am," she replied.

"My mommy's mommy is my grandma."

Dianne smiled although the little girl hadn't said it outright she knew exactly what she was trying to say, "That's right Daisy," she said, "But if you don't want to call me grandma that's okay."

"My friend Emma calls her grandma Sarah because her grandma doesn't want people to think she's old." Daisy told her.

"Really?" Dianne asked is astonishment.

Daisy nodded.

"Well," Dianne said, "I've already told people all about you."

"You have?" Daisy asked.

Dianne nodded, "I have, right after your daddy told me, _but _you can call me whatever you feel most comfortable with."

The kitchen door opened Ezra and Aria walked through it.

"Ah our food is here," Dianne said, "Is everybody hungry?"

* * *

They ate dinner exchanging several stories during it and then they all retired to the living room.

"The rain is coming down quite heavily now." Dianne said as she walked back into the living room from the kitchen. "Why don't you all just stay here for the night? It doesn't make any sense to go out in this."

Ezra glanced at Aria silently asking her if this was okay. Aria looked down at Daisy who was lying in front of the fire, she had a colouring book open in front of her and Boo was lying next to her. She looked back up at Ezra and nodded.

"Thanks mom," he said, "We'll take you up on the offer."

Another hour passed, during which time Dianne filled Aria in on some stories about Ezra. Aria looked back down towards Daisy who had been telling Boo what colour she was using and what she was going to colour in next. However she was now fast asleep, her small hand was resting gently on Boo's paw. "I think I need to get her to bed." Aria said to Ezra.

Ezra nodded and looked over at his mom, "The guest bedroom opposite your room is made-up you can put her in there."

Ezra stood up, "I'll carry Daisy up," he said to Aria, "And you can carry your bags?"

Aria nodded and Ezra reached out a hand to pull her up from the sofa. He knelt down and easily lifted Daisy into his arms before standing up again.

"We'll be back down once we've got her settled." Ezra told his mom.

Dianne smiled, "Take as long as you need."

They both walked out of the living room and into the hallway, Aria picked up her overnight bag and Daisy's backpack and followed Ezra up the stairs.

Ezra came to a stop at a door, and he bent down slightly so that he could push it open, he motioned for Aria to go inside and he followed her flicking the light switch on as he did so.

Aria gasped the room was huge, almost the size of her whole apartment. It had a bathroom and a huge closet. "This is the guest room?" she asked.

Ezra laughed quietly and put Daisy down on the huge king sized bed. "It is," he replied, "Mine is the one across the hall and it's an identical size to this one, there are two smaller bedrooms and another sitting room on the next floor, and then my mom's room is on the top floor.

"Wow." Aria replied, she placed her bag on the floor and opened up Daisy's backpack.

Ezra nodded, "There are rooms in the basement too, I loved it when I was a kid, lots of places to hide now it just seems a bit _too_ big especially as it's just my mom who lives here."

Aria pulled Daisy's pyjamas out of her bag and placed them on the bed next to the little girl. She slowly undressed her and put her pyjamas on.

"She needs to clean her teeth," she said to Ezra.

"Can she skip just for tonight?" Ezra asked. "It'd be a shame to wake her. We didn't eat anything too sugary and she drank water after dinner."

Aria nodded, "Okay," she said, "I'll pull the covers back and you can tuck her in?" She pulled the covers back and climbed onto the large bed to rearrange the pillows, leaving one in the middle for Daisy's head and placing the remaining ones on either side. The bed was a lot higher than what Daisy was used too and although it was also a lot larger Aria didn't want her to roll off and hurt herself.

Ezra lifted Daisy up and placed her in the middle of the bed; she let out a soft sigh and rolled onto her side. Aria reached back into her backpack and retrieved the cuddly snow leopard, she handed it to Ezra who placed it gently down beside Daisy. They both kissed her goodnight and Ezra pulled the covers up over her. He switched the bedside light on and dimmed it till it was just a soft glow.

He ran his hands through his hair nervously and looked over at Aria. "Um, where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked.

Aria smiled, "Your room is right across the hall right?" she said.

Ezra nodded.

"So if Daisy was to wake in the night and call out we'd be able to hear her?"

"We would." Ezra replied.

Aria walked around the bed so that she was now standing next to Ezra, "Well then," she said, "I think I'll be sleeping with you." She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "If you want me to?" she whispered.

Ezra sucked in a breath, "Oh I want you to," he whispered back before pressing his lips against hers once more. They shared a few chaste kisses before Ezra took Aria's hand, he picked up her overnight bag and the two of them walked out of the room. Aria closed the door behind them and Ezra led her across the hallway to his room, he switched on the light and placed Aria's bag on the floor next to the door. The room was an almost mirror image of the guest bedroom except it looked slightly more 'lived in' it was dotted with some of Ezra's personal belongings.

"Do you stay here a lot?" Aria asked.

Ezra shook his head, "Not really," he replied. "I will if I have dinner with my mom I usually stay over to keep her company, or if she's out of town I stay here with Boo."

He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards, her lips were parted slightly and he leaned down and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before kissing her. Aria responded with enthusiasm and she moaned as Ezra slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ezra lifted her up and walked them backwards toward the bed; they tumbled onto it laughing as they did so. Their lips met once again, their tongues slipping effortlessly into each other's welcoming mouths. Aria pulled away after a few minutes. "We should go back downstairs," she said breathlessly, "Your mom is waiting for us."

"She said to take as long as we needed." Ezra said as he placed opened mouthed kisses on Aria's neck.

Aria sighed and let him continue for a while longer before pulling away again. "Still," she said, "If we take too long she's going to know we're up to something."

Ezra nodded his head and stood up pulling Aria up with him. "You're right," he said, "We should get back down there."

Aria stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "You're forgetting that you have me for the whole weekend."

Ezra groaned and dragged Aria towards the door, "We need to get back downstairs now," he said, "Or else we may never leave this bedroom."

* * *

**Please review.**

**Amelia x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A massive thank you for review/favouritesfollows/twitter mentions. :)**

**I apologise for the delay in posting this. My laptop was playing up and the letters P, C and F wouldn't work (as well as a few others) and they're kind of essential when you're trying to write an EZRIA SEX SCENE! (It's at the beginning I'll indicate where.)**

**A few people have asked how old Ezra is, he's 26 and as for his new job he starts it in January. It's around early/mid November in the story now.**

**Also this chapter is pure fluff. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Did Daisy go down okay?" Dianne asked when Aria and Ezra re- joined her in the living room.

Aria nodded, "She didn't even wake up."

"Will she be okay?" Dianne asked.

"I think so," Aria replied, "Ezra put the bedside lamp on for her and she has Zoe."

"Zoe?" Dianne asked.

Aria smiled, "Yeah it's the cuddly snow leopard that Ezra bought for her when we went to the zoo. She's slept with it every night since. If she wakes up she'll just shout for me, but usually once she's asleep that's it for the night. I think she's only woken up a few times during the night since she was a baby."

"Was she a good baby?" Dianne asked, she was keen to know as much about her granddaughter as possible.

Ezra linked his fingers through Aria's. "Most of the time," Aria replied with a slight chuckle, "I told Ezra that there were times when I was just ready to pack up and go home. Juggling a new born baby with school was really hard, especially when I was getting hardly any sleep because she seemed to feeding constantly."

Dianne laughed, "I remember it well. Didn't you have any help?"

Aria nodded, "My mom took personal leave from her job and she stayed with me for a few weeks. One of the first things she did was move us out of the apartment I was living in and into the one I'm in now. Once she'd gone home my friends Spencer and Hanna helped out when they could, most of my professors used to record their lectures anyway so if I had to miss one I'd just watch it later."

Dianne shook her head in amazement, "And you graduated on time?"

Aria nodded, "I did, it was difficult but I was determined to do it."

"Did you have an easy pregnancy?" Dianne asked, "I'm sorry if I'm bombarding you with questions."

Aria smiled, "It's okay," she replied. "I don't mind at all, I know you've probably got lots of things you'd like to ask. I actually brought a USB drive for Ezra of photos and videos of Daisy from when she was newborn till recently. I'm sure we could make a copy for you?"

Dianne nodded, "Please," she said happily, "I'd really appreciate that."

"I'll do it for you tomorrow mom." Ezra replied.

Dianne smiled, "Thank you so much."

They talked for a while longer before Dianne went to bed and left them alone.

Ezra leaned over towards Aria and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I have been wanting to do that since we left the bedroom," he whispered.

Aria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So how about we take this upstairs then?" she whispered huskily into his ear.

Ezra groaned, he moved Aria's legs of his lap and quickly stood up pulling her up with him.

Aria laughed, "Someone's eager."

Ezra ducked his head so his lips were millimetres from hers. "If I had my way," he whispered. "We never would have left the bedroom earlier." He took her hand in his and led her up the stairs, Boo following them both closely.

"Does he sleep in your room?" Aria asked worriedly.

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied. "He sleeps outside like a guard dog."

"Oh good," Aria said. "I was worried we were going to have an audience."

Ezra chuckled, "Oh god no," he replied. "I'd probably get stage fright."

They reached the top of the stairs and Boo immediately lay down outside the guest bedroom.

"It looks like he's guarding Daisy tonight." Ezra chuckled; he pulled Aria towards him and kissed her feverishly. He reached behind him and opened the bedroom door, they stumbled blindly into the room their lips never parting. Ezra fumbled for the door once more and pushed it closed, he then pushed Aria up against it.

Aria reached between their bodies and slowly unbuttoned Ezra's shirt pushing the garment off his shoulders once she had done so. She scraped her nails down his back to the waistband of his jeans and slowly moved them around to the front her fingers brushing teasingly against his growing erection. Ezra moaned into her mouth and cupped both of her breasts in his hands, his thumbs brushing against her hardening nipples. He moved one hand down to the hem of her top and pulled it up slowly. Aria lifted her arms above her head and Ezra pulled it off and tossed it to one side. Ezra ducked his head down and sucked one of Aria's nipples through the sheer fabric of her bra. Aria moaned, and her fingers worked on the buttons of Ezra's jeans just as he moved his hands around her back to unclasp her bra. Once he had it unclasped he removed it and threw it on top of Aria's top. Aria pushed Ezra's jeans and boxers down his legs and he stepped out of them both and kicked them aside make sure to remove his socks at the same time. Ezra picked Aria up and walked her over to the bed; he placed her down in the centre and kissed her lips briefly before kissing along her breast bone, between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach to the waistband of her black jeans. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down before hooking his fingers inside and easing them and her panties down her legs kissing each bit of exposed skin as he did so. Ezra stood up so he could remove the items completely and he threw them both onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Aria gazed up at him with lust filled eyes and he knelt back on the bed and crawled back up towards her, his lips crashing against hers hungrily.** (M) ** Aria reached between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around Ezra's erect penis; she gently squeezed it and ran her thumb over the tip causing Ezra to moan. He bucked his hips towards her hand, "Shit," he whispered, "I don't have any condoms."

Aria pumped her hand up and down a few times, "Well it's a good job I do isn't it?" she replied.

She removed her hand and knelt up on the bed, she crawled on all fours to the end of the bed where she'd put her bag earlier that night and reached in to retrieve one of the boxes of condoms she'd brought with her. Ezra groaned at the sight of her shapely ass and he knew she'd done this deliberately. He got onto his knees and shifted slightly so that he was now directly behind her, he reached his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, so that her back was pressed against his chest and his cock was pressing teasingly against her ass cheeks. Aria turned her head to the side and kissed him, his hands moved from her waist to her breasts squeezing them, his thumbs and index fingers rolled her erect nipples between them. Aria pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed Ezra back onto the bed. She straddled him and opened the box of condoms, she got one of the foil packets out and tossed the box onto the bed, she opened the wrapper got the condom out and grabbed Ezra's penis with one hand and rolled the condom on with the other. Aria settled herself above him, he brought his hands up to her hips and she slowly lowered herself onto his hard shaft. She stilled to accommodate to his size, sure they'd done this before but it was over three years ago and this was the first time Aria had been intimate since. She lowered her hands to Ezra's chest and lifted herself off him before slamming back down. Ezra lifted his hips up off the bed to meet hers and soon they were moving together in perfect tandem. A fine sheen of sweat started to cover both of their bodies and Ezra flipped them over so that he was now on top. Aria rested one of her hands above her head and Ezra reached up and laced his fingers through hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist digging her heels into his back. Their movements this time were more frantic, they were both desperate to climax. Ezra could feel that start of Aria's orgasm as her walls began to spasm around him he reached between their bodies and pressed his thumb to her clit; that was all it took for her to come hard, her inner muscles clenching around his member."Ezra," she moaned quietly her fingers gripping his hand tightly. He slowed his movements and pressed his lips to hers as he waited for her orgasm to subside, once it had he again flicked her clit causing another orgasm and with one final thrust he came too collapsing on top of her in a sweaty heap. **(M over)**

"Oh my god," Aria whispered breathlessly. "That was…"

"Amazing," Ezra finished for her his head resting gently against hers. He kissed the corner of her mouth gently, and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek.

Ezra pulled out and moved off Aria, they lay side by side their breathing still laboured. After a few minutes Ezra removed the condom and walked over to the bathroom to dispose of it in the trash. Aria turned onto her side to watch him. He climbed back onto the bed and leaned over her, they kissed languidly only stopping when Aria shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded, "A little," she replied. Ezra stood up again, he picked the box of condoms off the bed and put them on the nightstand and then he pulled the bedcovers back just enough for Aria to climb in, she scooted over and Ezra got back into bed and pulled the covers over them both. Aria moved closer to him, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you," she told him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Aria."

* * *

Despite making love a further two times during the night Aria's body clock woke her at her usual time, she slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb the still sleeping Ezra and walked naked over to the bathroom. Once she'd finished she got the sweatpants and t-shirt she'd brought with her out of her bag. She put them on and opened the bedroom door; the first thing she noticed was that Boo was no longer outside the guest bedroom door. The second thing she noticed was that the door was open slightly. Aria walked the short distance across the hall and opened the door completely she chuckled at the sight she saw. Daisy was fast asleep at the bottom of the bed and Boo was asleep next to her. She smiled and was just about to leave the room when she heard Daisy speak.

"Good morning mommy." Daisy said sleepily.

Aria turned around just in time to see her little girl stretch.

"Good morning Daisy." Aria replied. She went and sat down on the bed next to Daisy. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Daisy nodded and sat up. "I did mommy but Boo woke me up by scratching on the door and when I opened it he came in and jumped onto the bed and then we fell asleep."

Aria chuckled, "I think you've made a new friend. Have you been to the bathroom yet?"

Daisy shook her head.

"Come on then." Aria said holding her arms out. Daisy climbed onto Aria's lap and she stood up with the toddler in her arms. Daisy pressed her nose against Aria's neck and inhaled. Aria turned her head to the side and kissed Daisy's temple. "Are you smelling me again?" Aria asked.

Daisy giggled and nodded her head, once she'd used the bathroom and washed her hands Aria carried her back into the bedroom. "Did you talk to Ezra's mom last night?" Aria asked her.

Daisy nodded, "She said I don't have to call her Grandma if I don't want to."

"Do you want to?" Aria asked.

"I don't know mommy," Daisy replied with a slight shrug. "Will my Grandma be upset if I do?"

Aria shook her head, "Of course not sweetie," she replied. "I had two grandmas and my mom did too. She won't be upset at all if you want to call Dianne grandma too but you don't have to decide now if you don't want to. You've only met Dianne twice."

Daisy nodded, "Okay mommy," she replied. "Can I see daddy?"

"He might still be asleep." Aria told her, "Why don't I go and see and you wait here okay?"

Aria stood up and went over to the door; she walked over to the bedroom opposite and opened the door. The bed was empty and Aria could hear Ezra in the bathroom, he walked out a few seconds later dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a grey t-shirt.

Aria smiled, "I was just checking if you were decent Daisy wants to see you."

Ezra walked over and kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. "She's awake?" he asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah for some time too I think, Boo woke her up."

"Scratching at the door?" Ezra asked with a chuckle. "He does that all the time."

"He's asleep on the bed too." Aria said, "Is that okay?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah my mom's a soft touch when it comes to Boo."

"I'll go and get Daisy." Aria said she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once more before leaving the room. She had only been gone a few seconds when Daisy came running into the room, "Good morning daddy," she said happily.

Ezra picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good morning Daisy," he replied kissing her gently on the forehead. Aria walked back into the room. "Why don't we all go downstairs and get breakfast?"

They all walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, a now awake Boo following closely behind them.

* * *

Dianne was already up and dressed when they got downstairs, she was sitting at the kitchen island sipping on a mug of coffee with her kindle in front of her. "Good morning," she said, "What can I make you all for breakfast?"

"Mom," Ezra said as he placed Daisy onto one of the chairs, "You don't have to cook for us."

Dianne shook her head and stood up, "Nonsense," she replied, "You're my guests. You can give Boo his breakfast and I'll get started on ours. What would you like for your breakfast Daisy?"

"Just toast and juice please." Daisy replied.

Dianne nodded, "Aria, Ezra? What about you two?"

"I'll just have toast too thanks." Aria replied, "And coffee."

Ezra chuckled, "Same for me too mom," he said.

"Daddy," Daisy said. "Can I help you with Boo's breakfast?"

"Of course you can Daisy." Ezra replied, "I think Boo would like that too." He lifted Daisy up off the chair and put her down onto the floor. "We keep his food in here," he said pointing to another door.

"Come on Boo," Daisy said to the dog, "It's time for your breakfast." Boo jumped up and ran towards the door that Ezra had pointed to barking excitedly. Once they'd all gone inside the room Aria turned to Dianne, "Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

Dianne nodded, "Could you sort out drinks please Aria?" she asked. "The glasses and mugs are in the cupboard over there and I have a variety of different juices in the fridge."

Aria nodded, "Okay, she replied, "Thanks."

They were both silent for a minute before Dianne spoke, "Did Daisy sleep okay?" she asked. "I noticed that the door was open when I came downstairs earlier."

"Yes," Aria replied, "She did but Boo woke her up so she opened the door for him. He was sleeping on the bed I hope that's okay?"

Dianne smiled and nodded her head, "It's fine Aria. Ezra probably already told you I'm a soft touch when it comes to Boo. He usually sleeps in Ezra's room, but don't tell Ezra."

Aria chuckled, "I won't," she replied.

"Did Daisy mention that we spoke yesterday?" Dianne asked.

Aria nodded, "She told me that you said she doesn't have to call you grandma if she doesn't want to."

Dianne smiled. "And does she?"

"She's not sure," Aria replied truthfully. "She asked me if my mom would be upset if she did, I assured that she wouldn't but I can understand why she's worried."

Dianne nodded, "She doesn't want your mom to think I'm taking her place."

"Yeah," Aria replied, "My mom would never think that but she's the only grandma that Daisy's ever known and I guess it's just confusing for her."

Daisy and Ezra came back into the kitchen and Ezra once again lifted her onto one of the chairs. Aria brought her some apple juice over just as Dianne brought over toast and various condiments. They ate breakfast and Aria, Ezra and Daisy went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

"Shall we go into the backyard and play with Boo for a little while?" Ezra asked Daisy once they were all downstairs.

"Yes please," Daisy replied jumping up and down, "Can we mommy? Please?"

Aria nodded, "Sure," she replied, "But you need to wrap up warm okay?"

Ezra, Aria and Daisy all put their coats and gloves on and went outside with the dog, the rain had stopped during the night, but it had also gotten slightly colder and left a frost. They played with Boo for around ten minutes whilst Dianne watched them from the porch.

"Mommy," Daisy said to Aria, "I'm going up there." She pointed up to the porch.

Aria nodded, "Okay sweetie," she replied. "Your daddy and I will be up in a minute."

"Are you cold Daisy?" Dianne asked as Daisy walked back up the steps to the porch.

Daisy nodded and rubbed her gloved hands together.

"Come and sit here with me." Dianne said, "I have a blanket."

Daisy smiled and walked over to the bench that Dianne was sitting on; she climbed up and sat next to Dianne.

Dianne placed the blanket around Daisy and the pair of the sat in silence for a few moments watching Aria and Ezra play with Boo.

"Your mommy told me that you were worried that calling me grandma would upset your other grandma?" Dianne said.

Daisy turned to face Dianne and nodded. "My mommy said that she wouldn't be," she replied.

Dianne smiled, "But you're still not sure?"

Daisy shook her head.

"I didn't have a grandma." Dianne told Daisy.

"You didn't?" Daisy asked.

"No," Dianne replied. "I had a 'Nana' instead."

"Nana," Daisy repeated.

"That's right," Dianne said. "So if you'd like to you could call me that instead?"

"Nana," Daisy said again sounding the word out.

"You don't have to decide right now." Dianne told her. "I know you don't really know me."

Daisy smiled, "I like Nana," she said, she moved her hand from underneath the blanket and rested it on top of Dianne's.

Dianne curled her fingers around Daisy's and smiled back at the little girl her eyes watering slightly with happy tears.

* * *

"Come back soon," Dianne said as Ezra opened the front door later that afternoon. "All of you."

"We will mom," Ezra said. "I promise."

"Thank you for having us over." Aria said hugging Dianne. "I had a really nice time."

"I did too," Dianne replied, "I loved you being here." She knelt down in front of Daisy, "Especially you Daisy. You'll visit me again soon right?"

Daisy nodded and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Dianne's neck. "I will Nana," she replied causing Dianne's insides to melt.

Once they were all in the cab Aria turned to Daisy and said, "You're calling her nana?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah," she replied. "She told me that's what she called her grandma and now I have a grandma and a nana."

Once they got back to Ezra's apartment Daisy asked if she could put 'The Little Mermaid' on. They all settled in front of the TV to watch it. Daisy sat between Aria and Ezra to begin with, but eventually she decided to lie on the floor in front of the TV. Ezra lifted Aria's legs up and placed them across his lap and pulled her closer to him. They shared several chaste kisses and Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder a loud yawn escaping her lips. Ezra chuckled, "Tired?" he asked.

Aria lifted her head up and nodded, "I guess last night's um _activities _are catching up with me."

Ezra stifled moan, just _thinking _about what they'd got up to the previous night was enough to get him extremely turned on.

"Why don't you sleep?" he replied, he leaned closer to her his mouth millimetres away from her ear. "And regain some energy for tonight."

Aria turned to face him and pressed her lips against his. Ezra moved his hand up to cheek and they once again shared a few sweet kisses before Aria yawned once more. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied. "Sleep."

Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder again and within minutes she was asleep. Eventually the movie finished and Daisy turned around, she raised a finger to her mouth in a 'Ssshhh' motion and quietly walked over to the couch. "Mommy's asleep," she whispered to Ezra.

He nodded, "I know," he whispered back, "Why don't we let her sleep and we'll go and make a start on dinner?"

Daisy nodded, and Ezra slowly lifted Aria's head off his shoulder and lay her down on the sofa he got a blanket from behind it and placed it gently over Aria.

"Daddy," Daisy said once they were in the hallway. "That's the painting I did for you."

Ezra nodded and they both stopped in front of the painting of Boo. Ezra had framed the picture and put it where everybody who came into his apartment could see it. He lifted Daisy up so she could see it better. "It is," Ezra replied. "I told you I'd put it up on my wall and now everybody who comes in can see it and I can tell them that my daughter painted it for me."

Daisy smiled and kissed Ezra on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Daisy." Ezra replied.

"And mommy?" Daisy asked.

Ezra nodded, "I do Daisy," he replied. "I love your mommy so, so much."

* * *

**Told you it was fluff ;)**

**More Ezra/Daisy interaction in the next chapter.**

**My twitter is hey_its_amelia if you would like to follow me.**

**Please review!**

**Amelia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again a massive thank you for all the wonderful reviews you're all awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"What do you think we should have Daisy?" Ezra said as he placed Daisy onto the kitchen counter.

"Mexican food," Daisy replied without hesitation. "Mommy likes it."

Ezra nodded and opened a few cupboards, "I don't have any tortillas," he said, "But we'll write mommy a note in case she wakes up and we'll go to the store and buy some and anything else you think she might like."

Daisy smiled, "Yeah daddy lets go shopping."

Ezra chuckled and lifted Daisy back off the counter. "Okay," he said as he carried her into the hallway, "You put your boots, coat, hat and gloves on and I'll write mommy a note."

Daisy nodded and Ezra put her down the floor and got her things out of the hallway closet for her, he then went into the living room and wrote a not for Aria explaining that they'd gone to the shops and they'd be back soon making sure to leave it where she could see it if she woke up.

"Are you ready Daisy?" he asked once he went back into the hallway.

"Yes daddy," she replied.

Ezra grabbed his own coat out of the closet, picked up his keys and wallet from the console table, put them in his pocket and then reached down to hold Daisy's hand.

Once they reached the store Ezra got a basket and they went around picking up items for dinner and other things that Daisy decided they 'needed' which included amongst other things ice-cream, almond milk, chocolate and 'flowers for mommy'. They were waiting in line at the checkout when Daisy said, "Daddy, that's my Aunty Spencer."

Ezra looked in the direction that Daisy was pointing and saw a tall brunette near the door. He recognised her instantly from photos that he had seen in Aria's apartment. Spencer looked over and Daisy waved at her, she made her way over to them both. "Hi Daisy," she said her hand reaching down to touch the top of Daisy's head.

"Hi Aunty Spencer," Daisy replied excitedly. "This is my daddy."

"Ezra," Ezra replied he let go of Daisy's hand briefly to hold it out for Spencer to shake.

Spencer smiled, "Spencer, it's good to finally meet you Ezra."

Ezra nodded, "You too," he replied. "Aria talks about you a lot."

"Likewise," Spencer replied she glanced around. "Is Aria here?"

"No," Ezra replied shaking his head. "It's just the two of us."

"Mommy is sleeping," Daisy said. "So we're getting things for dinner. Daddy wrote mommy a note so she won't worry."

"Daisy wants to make mexican food and I didn't have tortillas." Ezra explained.

Spencer glanced into Ezra's basket. "That's a lot more than tortillas," she replied with a smile.

Ezra chuckled, "I know," he said. "Daisy is helping me."

Spencer smiled knowingly.

"We're getting things that mommy likes." Daisy told Spencer.

"Your mommy will get a nice surprise when she wakes up." Spencer said to Daisy.

Daisy smiled and nodded her head.

"Aria never mentioned that you live around here." Ezra said to Spencer.

Spencer shook her head, "I don't," she replied. "I'm meeting my boyfriend we're going to one of his friends' apartments for dinner and he asked me to get wine. In fact I should probably get going it was nice meeting you Ezra and we should organise a proper meeting soon. We could have dinner maybe?"

Ezra nodded, "Definitely," he replied. "I'll speak to Aria."

Spencer bent down in front of Daisy, "I'll see you soon munchkin."

Daisy giggled, "I'm not a munchkin Aunty Spencer."

"Yes you are," Spencer replied reaching out to tickle Daisy. "You're my little munchkin." She hugged Daisy and they said their goodbyes, made their purchases and left.

* * *

Aria stretched her arms above her head and slowly opened her eyes, the room was dimly lit and quiet she could smell something cooking in the kitchen and could just make out Ezra and Daisy's voices. She slowly stood up and stretched her limbs once more before making her way to the kitchen.

"Mommy," Daisy said, "You're awake."

Aria walked over to Daisy and kissed her forehead. "I am," she replied stretching up to kiss Ezra, "and something smells delicious."

"Did you have a good sleep?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded and glanced into the pot that he was currently stirring. "I did," she replied. "I can't believe I slept for so long. Can I help with anything?"

"No mommy," Daisy replied. "We're making dinner aren't we daddy?"

Ezra nodded, "We are," he said. "Sit down and relax."

"I've been asleep for most of the afternoon." Aria replied.

"We're almost done." Ezra said, "I was just about to ask Daisy to go and wake you."

Aria lifted Daisy up from the counter and carried her over to the table; she placed her on a chair that they'd placed cushions on to boost her up and looked back at Ezra. "Could I at least get our drinks?" she asked.

Ezra turned around and nodded, "I'll have a beer thanks."

"What would you like to drink Daisy?" Aria asked.

"Apple juice please mommy." Daisy replied.

Aria nodded and walked over to the fridge; she got two beers out for herself and Ezra and filled a glass with apple juice for Daisy. She went back over to the fridge to put the juice away and whilst her back was turned Daisy mouthed "flowers" to Ezra he nodded and opened up the cupboard where he had hid them, he got the flowers out just as Aria turned back around.

Aria smiled when she saw them, "What are these for?" she asked.

"Because we love you mommy." Daisy replied.

Ezra nodded, "What Daisy said," he told her. "We love you."

"Thank you, both of you." Aria replied kissing Ezra on the cheek. "They're beautiful. Lilies are my favourites. Do you have a vase for me to put these in?"

Ezra opened the cupboard underneath the sink and got a pink vase out and handed it to Aria. "Manly," she chuckled as she filled it with water. She removed the cellophane wrapping and placed the flowers artfully into the vase before placing it in the centre of the table.

"It came with flowers that I bought once." Ezra offered as an explanation. "I didn't end up giving them so I just kept the vase."

Aria grinned and washed her hands; she got their drinks and brought them over to the table whilst Ezra put their food out.

"Mmmmm," Aria said. "This looks really good."

"We've got lentil chilli with vegetables," Ezra said as he sat down and placed a small bowl in front of Daisy. "Salsa not too spicy and guacamole, and a special not too spicy chilli for my little girl."

"Thank you daddy." Daisy said happily as she reached over and took a tortilla from the pile.

They all talked happily whilst they ate.

"Daddy," Daisy said once Ezra had cleared their plates. "Don't forget ice-cream."

Ezra opened the freezer and got out several cartons of ice-cream. "Okay," he replied, "We have Chunky Monkey, Milk & Cookies, Cookie Dough, Red Velvet Cake, Peanut Butter Cup and plain old Chocolate."

"Did you buy everything they had in the store?" Aria asked.

Ezra nodded, "Pretty much," he replied. "We couldn't decide could we Daisy?"

Daisy shook her head, "No," she said. "So we got everything that sounded delicious."

"What would you like Daisy?" he asked as he got clean bowls out of the cupboard.

"Milk & Cookies, Cookie Dough, Red Velvet and Chocolate," she replied.

"Aria?" he asked.

"Chunky Monkey and Peanut Butter." Aria replied.

"What're you having daddy?" Daisy asked as Ezra brought the three bowls over.

"Red Velvet, chocolate and Peanut Butter," he said as he sat down with his own bowl. "But I may steal some of your cookie dough."

Once they'd eaten ice-cream Aria filled the bath for Daisy, just as she was about to get her out Ezra's phone rang he glanced at the screen. "It's only Hardy," he told Aria. "I can call him tomorrow."

Aria shook her head, "Answer it," she replied. "I know you've ignored other calls from him this weekend."

Ezra nodded, he had in fact ignored several calls from Hardy starting on Saturday evening when he'd gone with Aria to pick up their food from the restaurant. He hadn't told Hardy the news about Daisy yet or that both Aria and Daisy were spending the weekend with him. He walked out of the bathroom and called his friend back.

"Hey Hardy," he said once Hardy answered.

"_Ezra," _Hardy shouted over the music. "_I've been trying to call you since yesterday, you need to come out. I've found this new bar and it's amazing."_

"I don't think so," Ezra replied. "Aria and Daisy are spending the weekend with me."

"_Oh," _Hardy said, "_Maybe next weekend then. Seriously Ezra you'll love this place."_

Ezra sighed even _before _he met Aria and Daisy he'd been growing tired of partying every weekend and now that he had them both in his life it was the last thing on his mind. "Maybe," he replied although he knew had no intention of going, "We'll talk more tomorrow okay? We're still on for our Monday night dinner."

* * *

"Mommy," Daisy asked Aria as she lifted her out the bath. "Did you sleep with daddy last night? You weren't there when I woke up this morning."

Aria bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say.

"It's okay mommy," Daisy said, "I know that mommies and daddies sleep together. I've seen it on TV."

Aria raised her eyebrows, she monitored what Daisy watched but could she have seen something without Aria knowing? "What have you been watching?" she asked.

"In Home Alone Kevin's mommy and daddy are sleeping in the same bed when they wake up."

Aria breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh," she replied. "Yes I slept in the same bed as daddy last night."

"Okay," Daisy said. "Do I have to go to bed straight away or can I stay up for a little while?"

Aria smiled, she loved how despite being a lot brighter than most children her age that Daisy still had a childlike innocence and how she would accept answers to some questions with a simple 'Okay' without wanting to know 'why.' "You can stay up for twenty minutes." Aria told her. "You have school in the morning."

Later on with Daisy fast asleep in bed, they sat down to watch some of the videos that Aria had brought of Daisy when she was younger.

"Did Daisy mention that we ran into Spencer?" Ezra asked as Aria opened up the correct file on the laptop.

Aria turned to face him, "No," she replied. "You did?"

Ezra nodded, "She was meeting her boyfriend at a friend's house for dinner and was getting wine."

"Did she say anything?" Aria asked.

Ezra shook his head, "We introduced ourselves, she asked if you were around and she suggested dinner soon."

Aria nodded, "Yeah we should. Daisy might not be as shy around Wren if she has you there."

She turned back to the laptop and clicked on a video file. Ezra smiled when he saw a younger Daisy sitting on a blanket on the floor of Aria's apartment surrounded by toys.

"She's seven months old here." Aria said, "I was filming her to send it to my mom. I used to send her videos every week."

"_Daisy," Aria said as she pointed the camera at her little girl. Daisy looked up from her toys and gave a gummy smile, her one tooth clearly visible. _

"_Say 'Hi' to grandma," Aria asked._

"_Hi, Hi." Daisy replied. Something on the floor near Aria's feet caught her eye and she leaned over onto her side so she could touch her hands to the floor. Aria smiled, crawling was a skill that Daisy had learnt in the past two weeks and she'd yet to catch it on video. "What have you seen Daisy?" she asked. Daisy looked back over towards Aria's feet a look of concentration crossing her face and ever so slowly she pushed herself onto her feet and walked slowly and unsteadily over to Aria. "Daisy," Aria exclaimed the camera shaking slightly as she leaned forward and touched Daisy's face with her free hand. "Daisy baby you just walked, you're such a clever girl." _

_Daisy smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement, she then placed a hand on Aria's knee and bent down to retrieve the toy she had been after in the first place, she slowly turned around and walked back over to her other toys before sitting back down on the floor._

"Wow," Ezra said, "she walked at _seven _months?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah and it came right out of the blue, she had only started crawling a week or so before. I switched the camera off and called my mom I was so happy. Do you know how old you were?" she asked him.

"I think I was about fourteen months old." Ezra replied. "I was a master crawler though. What about you?"

Aria smiled, "My mom told me I was eleven months old and I'd been standing against furniture for a while so my mom said she knew it would be soon. Our neighbour came over with cookies. I guess I wanted one so I stood up and walked over to my mom with my hand held out for one."

Ezra chuckled, "What about talking?" he asked, "When did Daisy start?"

"She was making sounds from quite early," Aria replied. "She said 'Mama' at three and a half months, I didn't think it was intentional until one day when Spencer had hold of her and I walked back into the room she held her arms out and said it clear as anything." Aria chuckled as she remembered something else, "Her first sentence was 'I don't like it' when I tried to give her pureed pears, it was just after this video. After that she was learning new words constantly, she started trying to repeat everything that she heard so I had to be extra careful what I said around her."

She clicked on another video, this showed Daisy dancing in front of the TV; she was holding the hands of Aria's younger brother Mike who was kneeling next to her every so often she'd giggle, a sound that Ezra had grown to love.

Aria smiled, "Mike was pulling faces at her," she told Ezra.

"Is this at your mom's house?" he asked.

Aria nodded, "It was Spring Break so we went to Rosewood Daisy loves spending time with Mike he's like a big kid."

They spent the next few hours watching more videos and looking through photos of Daisy before eventually going to bed and making full use of the condoms that Aria had bought.

* * *

"Hey man," Hardy said as Ezra opened the door to his apartment the following evening. "Why don't I smell food?"

Ezra chuckled and shut the door behind his friend. "Because," he replied, "I've been busy so I thought we could order in."

"What have you been doing?" Hardy asked as he followed Ezra into his living room.

"This," Ezra replied pointing to his furniture. He had spent the afternoon re-arranging it; there was now a space in the corner of the room.

"Why?" Hardy asked glancing around the room.

"Because I need something bringing in here," Ezra replied. "Why don't we order our food and then you can help me?" He walked back out of the room and in to the kitchen.

"Help you with what?" Hardy asked.

Ezra got a handful of menus out of a drawer and handed them to Hardy.

"Thai," Hardy said handing a menu back. "I'll have the crispy duck, with steamed veg and sticky rice."

Ezra nodded and pulled his phone out of his jean pocket; he called in their order and turned back to Hardy.

"So what do you need my help with?" Hardy asked again.

"I'll show you," Ezra replied. He left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to the small room he'd been using as his office. He pointed to the desk, "I need help moving this into the living room."

"_Okay," _Hardy said, "Any reason why?"

Ezra nodded, "I want to make this Daisy's room."

Hardy raised his eyebrows, "You want to make your office into a bedroom for your girlfriend's kid?"

Ezra smiled, "No," he replied, "I want to make this into a bedroom for my daughter."

"Wait, What?" Hardy asked his attention now fully on Ezra.

Ezra smiled widely, "Daisy's mine Hardy. She's my daughter."

Hardy shook his head, "What? How can you even know this?"

Ezra had been expecting this; he walked into the room and picked a letter up from the desk handing it to Hardy. The letter had arrived in the mail that morning and it was the written confirmation of the results they had been given on Friday. "We worked out that I was the guy Aria had a one night stand with so we got a paternity test done and the results showed that I am. I'm Daisy's father."

Hardy lifted his eyes from the letter. "Damn," he said. "You have a kid?"

"I do, and she's amazing," he replied proudly. "I want her to feel at home here."

Hardy stared at Ezra he was still in shock from the news. "They're moving in?"

Ezra shook his head. "Not yet," he replied, "but hopefully they're both going to spending a lot of time here and I want Daisy to have a place that's just hers." He took the letter from Hardy's hands and placed it back on the desk. "Shall we get started?"

Hardy nodded his head slightly still trying to digest the information. "Everything is going to change now isn't it?" he said as he lifted the desk up.

Ezra started to slowly walk backwards out of the room. "Yes," he replied truthfully, "But if we're completely honest things have been different for a while now. I've not been going out anywhere near as much as I used to for a long time."

They were both silent for a few moments whilst they placed the desk in the corner of the room.

"I know," Hardy replied leaning against the desk. "But a kid man that's big."

Ezra nodded, "I know."

"Yet you don't seem in the slightest bit freaked out by this." Hardy responded.

"I'm not," Ezra replied. "I love them both so much Hardy and I'm ready for this. I'm ready to be a father. I just wish…"

"What?" Hardy asked.

"I wish I'd been there from the start. I know it was a struggle for Aria to do it alone physically and financially and if I'd been there….I could've helped."

"You didn't know Ezra." Hardy replied. "You had a one night stand and you had no way of knowing that you got the girl pregnant."

"I really liked her Hardy." Ezra told his friend. "I should've got her number."

"Ezra," Hardy replied reaching out to touch his friends shoulder. "Even if you had…You barely knew each other, throw a baby into that how do you know things would've worked out between you two? Three years ago were you ready to be a father?"

Ezra sighed, "I don't know," he replied.

"Don't feel guilty for not being there from what you've told me despite doing this alone Aria has raised an amazing little girl."

Ezra nodded, "She has," he replied proudly. "Daisy's perfect."

Hardy chuckled, "See, you can't change the past Ezra but now that you know you can be an amazing father to Daisy and doing this making sure she has her own room is proving that you will be."

Ezra smiled and nodded his head. "You're right," he said, "So let's get a move on I want to have it finished by the weekend."

"Okay." Hardy replied, "And I want to meet this kid okay."

"Yeah," Ezra said, "I really want you to meet her too."

* * *

Ezra stood outside of Daisy's school and took a deep breath, the last time he had been to her collect Daisy was the day she was sick and he'd been here as a 'friend' now he could walk in there and say his was her father. He smiled and walked over to the door, pushing the buzzer and introducing himself. He was buzzed in and had to buzz again at an inner door where he was visible to a several members of staff. Somebody pointed him in the direction of Daisy's classroom, he hadn't gone here when Daisy was sick, she had been in the nurse's office that day. He opened the door and looked around the room for Daisy; he spotted her sitting at a desk with a pencil in her hand. The teacher nodded and Ezra made his way over to his daughter. Daisy lifted her head up from her work, and smiled widely. "Hi daddy," she said happily. "I didn't know that you were coming."

Ezra smiled back, Aria had told him at lunch time that she had mentioned to Daisy that he'd be collecting her from school as she thought it would be a nice surprise. "Yeah," he replied. "We're going to get toppings for our pizzas and meet mommy at home." He sat down in the chair next to Daisy and looked down at the book in front of her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Daisy turned the book around so Ezra could see it properly. "I was writing my name daddy," she said pointing to the words on the page. "But Montgomery is very long."

Ezra chuckled and nodded his head. "It is," he replied looking at the writing properly. "But you've done a very good job Daisy."

Daisy beamed, "Thank you daddy."

Abby the classroom assistant approached them, "Hi," she said holding her hand out for Ezra. "I'm Abby. I'm the classroom assistant."

Ezra nodded his head as he shook her hand. Aria had filled him in on the names of everybody at lunch time. "Ezra," he replied.

Abby smiled, "It's good to meet you." She handed him a piece of paper. "This is a permission slip for a school trip Aria will need to sign it though at least for now."

Ezra nodded he knew that until they officially named him as Daisy's father that he wouldn't be able to do things like this. "Thanks," he replied. "I'll get Aria to sign it tonight."

Abby smiled and knelt down next to Daisy, "Did you finish your writing?" she asked.

"I did," Daisy replied pointing to the words. "See? Daisy Harper Montgomery."

"It's very good," Abby said. "Why don't I put your things away for you and you can go home. It's pizza night tonight right?"

"Yeah," Daisy nodded as she stood up. "We're going to get the toppings aren't we daddy?"

Ezra nodded his head, hearing her call him 'daddy' would never get old. "We are."

"Well then Daisy," Abby said. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Daisy replied taking hold of Ezra's hand. "Bye Abby."

"Goodnight Daisy." Abby replied. "Goodnight Ezra."

Ezra nodded, "Night," he said as Daisy led him over to where her coat was.

Once Daisy had her coat, hat, gloves and backpack on she reached up to hold Ezra's hand once more and they walked out of the building.

* * *

"Hi mommy," Daisy said as Aria walked into their kitchen. "You can pick your topping."

Aria bent down and kissed Daisy's cheek. "Hi sweetie," she replied. She then stretched up to kiss Ezra chastely.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

Ezra nodded, "Perfect, the bases are ready we just need to decide what we're putting on them and Abby gave me a permission slip for a school trip that you need to sign."

Aria nodded, "Where are you going Daisy?" she asked.

Daisy looked up from the pizza that she decorating with mushrooms and peppers. "I don't know," she replied with a shrug.

"They're going to the Children's Museum." Ezra replied.

"That should be fun Daisy." Aria told her daughter. "Do you want to decorate my pizza too?"

Daisy nodded and started to smear tomato sauce all over the base.

Aria reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic sleeve filled with sheets of paper. She looked over at Ezra who had just finished his own pizza. "I printed these out today whilst Jackie was out for lunch."

Ezra furrowed his brow and took the papers from her. It was an acknowledgment of paternity form and information on how to fill the form in. Ezra looked back towards Aria his eyes glassy. "Aria…"

Aria smiled, "We'll talk about it later, but I thought…"

Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

* * *

**I debated whether or not to write more or to end there and I decided to end there and have the BIG discussion in the next chapter along with Ezra/Daisy cuteness.**

**Please review.**

**Amelia**


	12. Chapter 12

**A BIG thank you for all the reviews xx**

**Daisy is loosely based on my neighbours little girl who is three and recently told her dad that something he had just said was an oxymoron. He had to look it up because he didn't know what it meant! **

**The writing with both hands thing – that's me! I still do it today not actually with a pen in both hands but I often switch hands whilst writing and I have a preferred hand for doing different things.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

After dinner Aria washed the dishes whilst Ezra dried. Daisy was sitting at the table with a puzzle book that Hanna had bought for her a few weeks earlier open in front of her. Aria's phone started to ring, and Daisy reached into her mom's handbag that was on the chair next to her and pulled it out. She smiled when she saw the photo on the screen.

"Who is it?" Aria asked, she'd turned around when she heard it ringing.

"It's Aunty Emily." Daisy replied. "Can I talk to her?"

Aria nodded and watched as Daisy slid her thumb across the screen and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hi Aunty Emily," she said cheerfully.

Aria could just make out her friends voice asking "_Who's that?" _ She smiled and waited for Daisy's response.

"It's Daisy Aunty Emily," Daisy replied. "My mommy said I could talk to you while she washes the dishes."

Aria turned back the sink and finished rinsing the remaining few dishes, listening in to the conversation her daughter was having with Emily.

Emily hadn't followed Aria, Spencer and Emily to New York after high school; instead she had stayed close to Rosewood and attended Danby College on a swimming scholarship. Soon after graduating she had accepted a job in Texas and had moved there, her girlfriend Paige was already there so none of them had been shocked.

"Mommy," Daisy said snapping Aria out of her musings. "Aunty Emily wants to talk to you now."

Aria nodded and dried her hands before walking over and taking her phone from Daisy's outstretched hands. "Hi Em," she said into the phone, "Just hang on one sec."

"Ezra could make a start on Daisy's bath please?"

Ezra nodded, "Of course," he replied. He looked over at Daisy. "Daisy, do you want to show me where everything is?"

Daisy nodded and climbed down from her chair. "We have to get my pyjamas first daddy," she said as she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him out of the kitchen. "Then I'll show you which bubble bath is my favourite."

"Hi Em," Aria said again once she was alone. "Sorry about that how are you?"

"_Good," _Emily replied, "_I was calling to say I'm coming to New York this weekend and to see if we could make plans but it appears you have bigger news. Spill"_

Aria smiled, although they'd spoken over the last few weeks usually via text messages as Emily was busy with a new job and settling into a new home other than a quick mention of a 'guy' Aria had yet to fill Emily in about Ezra. She certainly hadn't told her that he was Daisy's father.

"Ezra's the guy I mentioned to you." Aria replied sheepishly.

"_The one you ran into on the street?" _Emily asked. _"Things worked out?"_

"Yeah," Aria replied a smile forming on her face. "Things worked out perfectly Em, in fact he's Daisy's dad."

"_What?" _Emily squealed down the phone. _"How did you even figure that out?"_

Aria chuckled, "That's a long story, but a paternity test confirmed it. I'll tell you at the weekend, but I'll send you a photo in the mean time."

"_Okay," _Emily replied. _"I can't wait for this weekend now. I get in late Friday night and I thought we could all spend Saturday together? I thought a quiet night in later…but if you have someone to watch Daisy…"_

Aria chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure Ezra will be okay with that."

"_Great," _Emily said, _"And I could see Daisy Sunday? I can't come to New York and not see Daisy."_

"Of course," Aria replied. "I know Daisy would like to see you too."

They said 'goodbye' each other and Aria placed her phone down on the kitchen table before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Once Daisy had gone to bed they sat down on the sofa and Aria placed her legs across Ezra's.

"Aria," Ezra said quietly. "This acknowledgement of paternity, are you sure it's what you want to do?"

Aria nodded, "Yes," she said. "Ezra you're Daisy's dad and I want it to be official. I want your name to be on her birth certificate. I want you to be able to do little things like sign consent forms for school trips. But only if it's what you want."

"I want to more than anything." Ezra replied he placed his thumb under Aria's chin and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"It asks on the form if the child is going to change their last name." Aria told Ezra.

Ezra nodded, "How about," he replied. "We leave it as Montgomery for now and when the time comes both you and Daisy can change your name to Fitz together?"

Aria smiled, "Is that a promise of a proposal?"

Ezra leaned towards her again his lips centimetres from hers. "Yes," he whispered. "There is nothing I want more than for you to be my wife."

Aria moved forward slightly and kissed him, her lips moulding against his passionately.

"I actually wanted to discuss something with you." Ezra said a few moments later.

"_Okay." _Aria replied nervously.

Ezra shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about. I just…l thought about it last night," he paused slightly. "I want to pay Daisy's school fees."

"Ezra…" Aria replied.

Ezra placed a finger across her lips, "I want to," he told her. "We're a family now and you don't need to struggle financially any longer."

"I can't let you pay all of it Ezra. I just…"

Again Ezra shushed her. "Aria," he said. "You've seen my apartment _and _my mom's house money is not an issue."

Aria nodded, "I know it's just…"

"How about," Ezra replied. "We split it?"

Aria smiled, she felt more comfortable with that. "Okay."

"70/30?" Ezra said and before Aria got a chance to protest he added, "And you can buy your groceries again."

"You're not going to change your mind about this are you?" Aria replied.

"No," Ezra said shaking his head. "And if I had my way I'd pay it all but I know you won't accept that."

Aria placed a hand on the back of his neck, "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

She brushed her lips against his teasingly, "I actually have something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" Ezra asked.

"Emily is visiting this weekend and she asked if I'd be able to spend the day with her and Hanna and Spence and then go out somewhere afterwards…"

Ezra smiled, "And you want to know if I'll watch Daisy?"

Aria nodded, "Will you? It's not a problem if you can't Em's plans originally included Daisy anyway."

"Aria," Ezra said. "I'd love to; we can visit my mom and take Boo for a walk. Then we can go to my apartment and watch movies."

"Daisy's going to be so excited." Aria chuckled, "Spending the day with her daddy and then most likely getting spoilt by her Aunty Emily the following day."

"And you'll come to mine afterwards right?" Ezra asked. "I like having you in my apartment."

"Of course," Aria replied as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"Mommy," Daisy said excitedly. "There he is; there's my daddy."

Aria nodded and tightened her hold on Daisy's hand, worried that the toddler may let go and run to Ezra. "I see him Daisy," she replied. "Keep tight hold of my hand though sweetie."

It was now Saturday morning and Aria and Daisy were meeting Ezra at a subway station, he was going to spend the day with Daisy and Aria was going to meet her friends.

"Hi," Aria said as Ezra bent down to place a gentle kiss in her lips.

"Hi," he replied. "Hi Daisy," he then said.

Daisy smiled up at him, "Daddy," she said. "We're going to have lots of fun today."

"We are," he replied his own smile matching Daisy's. "Boo is looking forward to it as well." He looked back towards Aria and took her holdall from her.

"Is this everything?" he asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah and Daisy has a few things in her backpack."

Ezra kissed her gently again, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Aria replied. "I'll call you to let you know what time to expect me."

She knelt down in front of Daisy. "You'll be a good girl for daddy won't you?"

"Yeah mommy," Daisy replied nodding her head. "I will be I promise."

Aria smiled and kissed Daisy, who wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "You have fun mommy." Daisy said. "And you don't have to worry because daddy and I will be fine."

"I know," Aria nodded. "I love you Daisy."

"I love you too mommy." Daisy replied her nose gently nuzzling Aria's neck.

Aria slowly stood up and embraced Ezra, "I love you too," she whispered into his ear. "Call me if there are any problems okay?"

"There won't be," Ezra replied. "However I promise to call you if there is," he kissed her again. "Now have fun with your friends and we'll see you later okay? I love you."

"Okay." Aria replied pulling away from Ezra knowing if she stayed in his arms any longer she wouldn't want to leave.

Ezra held his hand out and Daisy placed hers into it and Aria slowly turned and walked away.

* * *

"Daddy," Daisy said as Ezra went to open the door to what had been his study. "That's not where I sleep."

Ezra smiled and slowly opened the door. "I know," he replied. "But I thought it could be." He opened the door fully and smiled even more as Daisy gasped and ran inside. He'd decorated the room with Daisy's favourite colours and bought a white sleigh bed and matching furniture.

"Its pink and purple daddy," she said her small hands touching the walls. "They're my favourite colours."

"I know," Ezra said. "Do you like it?"

Daisy turned around and ran towards Ezra. "I love it daddy," she said her arms wrapping around his neck.

Ezra smiled. "It's not finished," he told her. "I thought that before we go and see Boo we could go shopping and you can choose what bedding you'd like and you'll need a lamp and maybe some pictures for the wall?"

"Yeah daddy," Daisy replied. "I helped mommy pick the things in my room at home."

"Okay," Ezra said, "We'll go now and then we'll go to my mom's house for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Good daddy, and then we'll take Boo for a walk?" Daisy asked.

Ezra nodded.

"Well let's go then daddy."

"You're sure you want this one?" Ezra asked as he picked up a pink and white bedspread covered with butterflies.

"Yes daddy." Daisy told him nodding her head. "I like butterflies."

Ezra nodded, "I know you do," he replied as he put the item in their cart. "Now we need to get a shade for the light and a lamp."

Daisy nodded, "Can I get one like mommy's?"

"Of course," Ezra said trying to remember what Aria's was like as they walked over to the lighting section. He looked down at Daisy who was holding onto the cart and smiled this certainly wasn't how he thought he'd be spending his weekends but he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Daisy pointed out the lights that she liked and they went over to the picture section. Daisy gasped and Ezra turned his head to see what she was looking at. She was staring intently at a large wall decal of five figures and some writing.

"Do you like that Daisy?" he asked.

Daisy nodded her head, "Its Tinkerbell daddy."

Ezra smiled, "It is, do you know any of the other people on there?"

Daisy nodded again and pointed to each one, "Michael, John, Wendy, Peter and Tinkerbell."

"That's right," he said. Peter Pan had been one of his favourite books as a child; he had often wished that he could escape to Neverland to get away from his parents constant arguing.

"And do you know what it says?" he asked.

Daisy bit her bottom lip slightly, "Um se, sec," she looked up at Ezra. "Help me daddy."

"Second…" Ezra said.

Daisy smiled and they said the words together. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"Would you like that for your wall?"

"Yes please daddy," Daisy replied.

They were just waiting at the checkout when Daisy spoke. "Daddy," she whispered. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Ezra nodded and turned to the cashier, "Do you have bathrooms here?" he asked.

"Sure," the elderly woman replied, she pointed to her right. "They're just along there. We have a parent and child room so you can go in with your daughter."

"Thank you," Ezra said. "Can I leave the cart here till I get back?"

The cashier nodded and Ezra took hold of Daisy's hand and led her towards the toilets. Once she had finished Ezra lifted her up so she could wash and dry her hands and they walked out of the bathroom.

Ezra was aware that somebody passed them but he didn't pay much attention to who it was his eyes were on Daisy.

"_Ezra?" _a female voice said and he slowly turned around to face the person.

"I thought it was you." Maggie said a smile spreading across her face as she walked closer to him. "It's good to see you. What're you doing here."

"We're getting some things for Daisy's room." Ezra replied.

"We? Daisy?" Maggie asked in confusion. She obviously hadn't spotted the little girl holding Ezra's hand.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah," he said. "This is Daisy my daughter."

He watched as Maggie's eyes darted downwards, his own eyes followed and he smiled as he watched Daisy peek out shyly from behind his legs.

"Your daughter?" Maggie asked shock evident in her voice. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes," Ezra said smiling. "This is Daisy."

"Hi Daisy," Maggie asked her voice shaking slightly. "How old are you?"

Daisy managed a shy, "Hi," back and then she looked up at Ezra.

"She's shy." Ezra replied. "And she's two and a half."

"Two and a half?" Maggie repeated and Ezra could tell she was doing the maths in her head. "That would mean you met her mom not long after we broke up?"

Ezra nodded, "That's right."

"Oh," Maggie replied. "I guess that explains why you didn't return any of my calls."

Ezra forced his mouth into a tight smile, that obviously hadn't been the reason at all but he was too polite to tell her that.

Maggie looked around, "Is her mother here?" she asked. She was keen to see the woman who had managed to steal Ezra's heart.

Ezra shook his head, "No," he replied. "She's not; it's just the two of us."

Maggie smiled, "Is her mother on the scene?" she asked her hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"Yes," Ezra replied. "Her name is Aria and she's spending the day with some friends." He looked back down to Daisy, "We have to go, we have things planned."

"Oh," Maggie replied disappointedly. "Couldn't we go for coffee?"

Ezra shook his head, "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

Maggie nodded her head and glanced at Daisy before looking back to Ezra and winking her hand running up and down his arm. "I get it," she whispered. "Well my number is still the same so call me sometime and we'll meet up when you're alone."

"No Maggie," Ezra replied the earlier politeness gone. "I think you misunderstood me. I'm not saying that us going for coffee is a bad idea because Daisy is with me. I'm saying it's a bad idea because honestly my life is a lot better now that you are no longer in it. Now if you'll excuse me my daughter and I have plans."

Ezra turned and walked away, feeling only slightly guilty for what he had just said but he knew Maggie and he knew she wouldn't care that he was in a relationship or that he had a young daughter. If she decided she wanted to try and pursue a relationship with him again she would and she wouldn't care who got hurt in the process.

* * *

"We're going in here." Hanna said pointing towards Victoria's Secret. "I need to get some hot underwear for Caleb and Aria's underwear could use spicing up too."

"My underwear is fine." Aria replied.

Hanna shook her head, "No Aria," she said linking her arm through Aria's and steering her into the store. "Your underwear is functional you need something sexy, something that's going to make Ezra lose it."

Spencer chuckled, "I think Daisy is proof that they don't need any help in that department."

Hanna shook her head in frustration. "True," she replied. "But that doesn't mean that she can't wear sexy stuff for him once in a while it helps to keep the spark."

Spencer caught Aria's eye, "Again," she said. "I don't think they have a problem in that area."

"Can we please just stop talking about my sex life?" Aria asked shaking her head slightly in amusement. "I will buy some underwear," she looked at Hanna, "and not because anything needs spicing up but as a surprise for Ezra."

"My feet hurt," Emily said once they had made their purchases. "Can we go somewhere for lunch?"

"Yes," Aria said. "Please I'm starving."

"Sushi?" Spencer replied. "I know a great restaurant nearby."

"Anything," Emily said. "I just need to sit down."

Once they were seated in the restaurant Emily asked Aria to give her all the details about how they realised Ezra was Daisy's dad. Aria told the whole story and Emily shook her head in amazement.

"Are you going to move in together now?" she asked.

"No," Aria replied shaking her head.

"Why?" Hanna asked. "I say you just go for it."

"It's just been me and Daisy for two and a half years and to suddenly have a guy there all the time…Plus Ezra has been single since before Daisy was conceived he needs to get used to not only having a woman back in his life but also a two and a half year old. It's a big adjustment for us all and we don't want to rush things only to have it not work out."

* * *

"All ready?" Ezra asked Daisy as she came back into his living room in panda adorned pyjamas and her Hello Kitty slipper socks clutching Zoe tightly against her chest.

Daisy nodded, "Yes daddy."

"Okay," Ezra replied with a smile. "I have the DVD player on, so what are we going to watch?"

Daisy smiled and walked over to Ezra; she pulled a DVD out from its hiding place behind Zoe and handed it to him. "This one please daddy."

"Home Alone," he said reading the front. "Are you sure Daisy?"

Daisy nodded, "It's funny daddy," she replied. "Have you seen it?"

"I have," Ezra said. "But it was a long time ago." He opened the case and saw two discs. "Which one Daisy?" he asked. "One or Two?"

"One daddy," Daisy replied holding up her index finger.

Ezra put the disc in the player and pressed play, they both sat on the sofa and Ezra held an arm out so Daisy could snuggle into his side. As the movie went on Ezra realised that he was paying more attention to Daisy and her reactions to what was happening than he was to the movie itself. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door, Ezra paused the movie and looked towards the sound.

"Is it mommy?" Daisy asked.

Ezra shook his head, "I don't think so sweetie," he replied, "Unless she forgot her key. Daisy you wait here and I'll go and see who it is okay?"

Daisy nodded and Ezra stood up just as there was another knock, he walked into the hallway towards his front door.

"Hey dude," Hardy said as Ezra swung the door open. "I thought if you wouldn't come to the party I would bring the party to you." He held up two carrier bags that Ezra could see were filled with beers and pushed his way inside.

"Hardy," Ezra replied. "This isn't really the best time."

"Why?" Hardy asked as he made his towards the living room, he stopped when he spotted the little brown haired blue-eyed girl sitting on Ezra's sofa holding a cuddly leopard tightly in her arms.

Hardy smiled, "You must be Daisy?" he said.

Daisy looked over Hardy's shoulder towards Ezra who had just walked into the living room behind him.

"I'm Hardy," he continued. "I'm friends with Ez… your daddy," he looked towards the TV which was still paused. "Are you watching Home Alone?" he asked.

Daisy looked at Hardy and nodded shyly.

"It's one of my favourite movies," he replied.

Daisy smiled, "It is?" she asked.

Hardy nodded, "Yeah," he said. "I used to booby trap my room just like Kevin does with the house to stop my brother from getting in."

Daisy giggled, "They're just about to try and get in to the house," she told him pointing towards the screen.

Hardy smiled, "That's the best part."

"You can stay and watch with us if you want to Hardy." Ezra said as he sat back down next to Daisy who once again curled into his side.

Hardy sat down on one of the chairs and nodded, "Yeah," he replied. "I think I will." Sure it wasn't how he envisaged spending his Saturday night, but it wasn't too bad if he was completely honest.

Ezra pressed play and the movie started up again. It was only as the credits started to roll that he realised Daisy had fallen asleep, he placed a cushion on his lap and moved her so that her head was resting on that. Daisy sighed and Ezra froze worried that he'd woken her, but she stretched her legs out and pulled Zoe closer to her body. He lowered the sound on the TV and switched the DVD off before looking over at Hardy who had been watching him intently.

"You're pretty good at that," Hardy said waving his arms slightly.

Ezra chuckled, "I don't know," he replied. "Daisy is pretty good so that helps."

Hardy shook his head and reached into one of the bags he'd brought. "You're a natural," he said holding out a beer for Ezra.

* * *

Ezra woke up to the sound of his front door opening. It was a little after midnights and after putting Daisy to bed he'd shared a couple of beers with Hardy who had left about twenty minutes earlier. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the door just as Aria walked in. "Hi," she said when she spotted him. "I wasn't sure you'd still be awake." She kicked her booties off and walked over to the couch. Ezra pulled her into his lap and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Aria nodded, "I did, it was nice us all being together again. Did _you _have fun?"

Ezra smiled, "I did, we both did."

Aria suddenly stood up and Ezra frowned at the loss of contact. "I actually have something for you."

"Oh really?" Ezra replied.

Aria nodded, "Yes, but I can't give it to you here." She held her hand out and Ezra placed his in it and stood up. She led him out of the room and into the bedroom. "Actually," she said shutting the door behind them. "It's really more of a 'I have something to show you.'"

She asked Ezra to undo the zipper on the dress she had changed into earlier that evening and when he had done so she pushed him onto the bed and slowly pulled the dress down revealing the sexy underwear she had bought.

"Damn," Ezra stuttered. "You look ….wow."

Aria smiled and turned in a circle so Ezra could get the full effect. "Do you like?" she asked.

Ezra grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards him. "I love," he replied his hands snaking around her waist. "You are amazing." He pulled her down for a kiss and they fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

**I hope to update sometime after Christmas...**

**So Happy Holidays to all. Have fun, be safe xx**

**Please review.**

**Amelia xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this. I have all these ideas in my head but I've had zero motivation to actually write them down. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ezra poured milk into his freshly brewed coffee and took a gulp of the warm liquid. He heard a noise behind him and turned just as Daisy pushed the door open. "Morning daddy," she said rubbing her eyes.

Ezra smiled, "Good morning Daisy," he replied. He put his mug down on the counter and picked his little girl up. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Daisy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck. "I did. I like my new room."

Ezra kissed her forehead, "I'm glad," he replied. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes please," Daisy said lifting her head of Ezra's shoulder. "Can I have toast _and _Cheerios?"

"You," he replied placing her on the counter. "Can have anything you want."

"Daddy," Daisy said as Ezra got the bread out for the toast. "Can I put it into the toaster?"

Ezra nodded, "Of course you can Daisy," he replied handing her the bread.

Daisy popped the bread into the toaster and pulled down the lever whilst Ezra got the cereal and a bowl.

"Where is mommy?" Daisy asked.

"Your mommy is still asleep." Ezra replied as he poured the cereal into the bowl.

"Really?" Daisy asked in astonishment.

Ezra nodded, "Yep," he replied. "She got in _very _late last night. Actually she didn't get home till this morning."

Daisy widened her eyes, "She was out for a long time."

"She was," Ezra said. "So we'll just let her sleep a while longer and then we can make her breakfast in bed."

"Yeah," Daisy replied nodding her head vigorously. "Mommy does that for me sometimes and we both sit in my bed and eat."

Ezra put the cereal away and walked over to the fridge. "Which milk would you like?" he asked. "The normal milk or funny milk?"

Daisy giggled, "It's not funny milk daddy," she told him. "It's almond milk and it's nice."

Ezra smiled and got the almond milk out of the fridge along with low fat spread for Daisy's toast. Once everything was ready Ezra lifted Daisy off the counter and they both sat at the table.

"Aren't you eating daddy?" Daisy asked.

Ezra lifted his coffee mug up and shook his head, "I'll eat with mommy in a little while."

Once Daisy had finished her breakfast and Ezra had cleared up he made breakfast for himself and Aria and carried into the bedroom.

Aria was just stirring as they both walked in. "What's this?" she asked sleepily.

"It's breakfast in bed mommy." Daisy said. "Just like you make for me."

Daisy climbed onto the bottom of the bed and Ezra walked around to the opposite side placing the tray down in the middle of the bed he then sat down next to Aria.

Aria sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you," she replied. "This looks delicious."

"You're welcome." Ezra replied handing Aria a mug of coffee. "Strong, I thought you might need it."

Aria nodded and took a long drink.

"Are we seeing Aunty Emily today mommy?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "We are and she can't wait to see you."

"What're the arrangements?" Ezra asked. They had done very little talking when Aria had got back to the apartment earlier that morning.

"We're gonna meet Em outside her hotel, then shopping she wants to get Daisy her Christmas and birthday presents."

"But mommy," Daisy said. "It's not Christmas and my birthday is next year."

Aria smiled, "I know sweetie but Aunty Emily won't be able to see you then so she wants to get you something whilst she's in town." She looked back at Ezra, "I left some things in Emily's hotel when we went back to change so we'll get them and then come back here if that's okay?"

Ezra nodded unable to contain his excitement, "Of course you can."

"Mommy," Daisy clapping her hands together. "You have to see what daddy did."

Aria looked between the two of them, "What did you do?" she asked Ezra.

"No mommy," Daisy said. "You have to _see _it."

Once Aria and Ezra had finished their breakfast Daisy jumped off the bed and held her hands out for Aria. "Come on mommy," she said jumping up and down. "You have to come see now."

Aria smiled and pulled the bedcovers back, thankfully they'd both remembered to put their pyjama's on after their early morning activities.

"You too daddy." Daisy told Ezra, "You have to see mommy's face when she sees it."

Once she had stood up Aria reached out to hold Daisy's outstretched hand. The toddler walked towards the door dragging Aria with her, once she reached the door she turned to face Ezra, "Hurry daddy."

Ezra nodded and quickly walked over to the two of them. Daisy opened the door and practically skipped along the hallway to her new room.

"Open it mommy," she said looking up at Aria and pointing to the door.

Aria looked at Ezra, "Open it," he said smiling at her.

Aria reached out and turned the door handle; she slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Daisy ran inside and twirled around her arms outstretched, "Do you like it mommy?"

Aria looked around the room her mouth open as she took it all in. "I love it," she told Daisy. "Did you do all this?" she asked Ezra.

He nodded, "I did, but Daisy helped with the accessories. They're not really my forte. I just wanted Daisy to have her own room and not have to sleep in the guest room, because she's not a guest she belongs here as much as you do."

Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, "It's beautiful," she told him. "Thank you."

They both looked towards Daisy who was standing on the bed tracing her fingers around the edge of the Peter Pan wall decal. "And Daisy seems to love it too." Aria said.

* * *

They left Ezra's once they'd all got ready and whilst they were on the subway Daisy began relaying everything that had happened the previous day to Aria, from walking Boo, watching Home Alone and meeting Hardy. "And," Daisy said to Aria as they emerged from the subway station near the hotel Emily was staying in. "When we were at the store a lady kept touching daddy's arm and she asked him if he wanted coffee."

Aria stopped in her tracks and looked down at Daisy. "Which lady?" she asked.

Daisy shrugged, "I don't remember her name mommy, but she called daddy Ezra."

Aria frowned, "What did your daddy say?"

"He told her 'No' mommy and then we went back to the checkout."

"Did she say anything else?"Aria asked she was intrigued about the identity of this mystery woman.

Daisy nodded, "She said daddy already had her phone number."

Aria smiled down at Daisy and started walking again, she listened as Daisy told her about the rest of her day but Aria's mind was elsewhere. She knew that Ezra loved her, and she _did _trust him but there was a small part of her that was terrified he would cheat on her like Noel did; she pushed those thoughts to one side as Emily's hotel came into view.

Emily was waiting outside the hotel her eyes lit up as she saw Daisy and Aria walking towards her , she crouched down as they got closer so she would be eye level with Daisy.

"Hi Daisy," she said. "You've grown so much."

Daisy giggled and let go of Aria's hand so she could hug Emily, "I haven't seen you for _ages _Aunty Emily."

"I know," Emily replied standing up with Daisy in her arms, "And you've gotten so big, your mommy told me that you're doing really well in school."

Daisy nodded, "Yeah I like school."

Emily placed Daisy back on the floor and the toddle took hold of Aria's and Emily's hands as they started walking towards their destination. Daisy talked happily the whole way, telling Emily all about school, her daddy, her nana, her friends and Boo.

* * *

Ezra was just walking passed his front door when he heard Aria and Daisy's voices outside, he opened the door and raised his eyebrows when he saw all the bags they had.

"This isn't all from today," Aria said upon seeing his expression. "And one bag is my clothes from yesterday."

Ezra chuckled as they walked inside. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Aria." He took her bags off her and placed them on the floor. "I'm glad you appear to have had fun. I noticed Daisy has a bag too."

"It's my birthday present from Aunty Emily daddy." Daisy replied she placed the Toys R Us bag down onto the floor and took off her coat.

"That's the first time she's let go of it since Emily bought it for her," Aria whispered.

Ezra chuckled and took Aria's and Daisy's coats from them so he could put them in the hall closet.

"Why don't we go into the living room and you can show me everything you bought?" Ezra said.

Daisy nodded, picked her bag up and skipped down the hall towards the living room. Ezra reached down to pick Aria's bags up. Aria took a pink stripy bag off him. "I'll just put this one in the bedroom," she whispered. "It's for your eyes only." She kissed him chastely and walked into the bedroom.

"So what did you get?" Ezra asked Daisy as he placed Aria's bags down on the floor next to the couch.

Daisy reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. "It's a Furby daddy."

Ezra smiled, "I remember these. I bet they're a lot better than they used to be."

Aria walked in and sat next to Ezra, "Daisy picked this one all by herself didn't you sweetie?"

"Yeah," Daisy replied nodding her head. "There was a pink one with yellow hair but I liked this one because it has a tail. Can you fix it for me daddy?"

Ezra took the furby and some batteries from Daisy's outstretched hands. As Ezra got it working Daisy excitedly told him about her day. "Daddy," she said. "I went on the ferris wheel in Toys R Us with a little girl named Becca and we were in a Pony car, and Aunty Emily told me that she has a pool where she lives and that she will teach me how to swim properly without water wings when we visit her."

Ezra smiled, "It sounds like you had fun," he said as he finally got the toy out of its box.

Once Ezra had managed to get the batteries into the toy and Aria had shown him everything else they'd bought they left Daisy in the living room engrossed in her new toy whilst they went into the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

"So what did you do all day?" Aria asked.

"I um," Ezra stuttered, "I had a bit of a tidy up, took some things that I don't wear any more to goodwill so I could clear out some space in my closet for you. You know if you wanted to leave some stuff here that is?"

Aria smiled and nodded her head, "I was actually going to suggest that I leave the things I've bought here I just… despite what you did for Daisy I didn't want you to feel obliged to say yes."

Ezra shook his head, "Aria," he said. "I love you being here, both of you."

They decided on a simple past dish for dinner quickly got everything ready for it. Aria kept going into the living room to check on Daisy whilst Ezra made sure their food didn't burn.

"So," Aria said as she set the table. "Daisy told me that a woman asked you to go for coffee yesterday."

Ezra turned away from the stove to face Aria, "I was going to tell you about it…It was Maggie."

"You're ex?" Aria asked suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than she had been when Daisy told her. Sure Ezra had broken up with her in the weeks before Daisy was conceived but they'd broken up and got back together numerous times during their two year long relationship.

Ezra nodded.

"Did you tell her who Daisy was?"

"Of course," Ezra said walking over to Aria and taking her hands in his. "I told her she's my daughter and that she is two and a half. Maggie asked if I wanted to catch up over coffee and I told her no, so she asked if I wanted to when I was alone and I again told her no. Aria," he said one hand moving up

to cup her cheek. "Maggie is not a threat to you."

"I just…I guess I have trust issues." Aria replied sadly. "It's not because of anything _you've _done it's…"

"I'm not Noel," Ezra whispered. "I will never treat you the way he did." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know you won't," Aria replied. "The thing is if Noel _hadn't _cheated on me I wouldn't have Daisy or you in my life."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Ezra's, she brought her arms up to his neck and his wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him their tongues fighting for dominance. It was the smell of something burning that made them stop and upon discovering that their dinner was ruined Ezra put in a call to a Chinese take-out which they ate in the living room, the three of them sitting on the floor watching TV.

* * *

After putting an exhausted Daisy to bed Aria and Ezra decided to go to bed too.

"So," Ezra said as Aria walked out of the en-suite bathroom after cleaning her teeth. "Do I get to see what was in that pink bag?" He was sitting on the bed, his head resting against the headboard.

Aria smiled and slowly untied the robe she was wearing before dropping it to the floor. Ezra took a deep breath, she looked absolutely stunning. The deep purple lingerie set off Aria's alabaster skin beautifully.

"Wow," he said when he could finally speak. "You look amazing."

Aria smiled and slowly walked over to him, she had never been this confident with Noel but when Ezra looked at her all the insecurities she had about her body disappeared. He literally made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She placed her knees either side of his legs and placed her hands on the head board behind his head before leaning over to kiss him their lips the only part of them that was touching. Ezra lifted his hands up from the bed and placed them on the back of Aria's thighs, he slowly moved them up towards her butt moaning against her lips when he realised that she was wearing a thong. He pulled her down and it was Aria's turn to let out a soft moan when she felt his growing erection pressing against her core. Things heated up pretty quickly and soon Aria was reaching into the nightstand for a condom, she opened the foil packet and rolled the condom onto Ezra's penis, she slowly eased herself onto him. The both kept still for a few moments, revelling in the feeling of being connected in such an intimate way. They started moving together, slowly at first but as they felt their orgasms approaching their movements became more urgent. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap and lay there for a few minutes in silence until their breathing returned to normal. Ezra removed the condom and went into the bathroom to discard it in the trashcan he kept in there. He came back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, tossing the top to Aria she grinned and pulled it over her head, and then she climbed under the covers. Ezra joined her and she snuggled into his side, they shared a few chaste kisses before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Ezra walked into the Starbucks in his neighbourhood that he frequented, he had a sudden craving for a latte and as he was due to pick Daisy up from school in half an hour he thought he'd pick up a chocolate chip cookie for her to eat on the walk home.

Hardy was unable to make their regular Monday night dinner so Aria was going to come back to his apartment after work and spend the night again. Ezra walked up to the counter and placed his order, he was just about to walk to the end of the counter to wait for his drink to be made when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Ezra?"

He turned around slowly.

"I thought that was you, imagine seeing you here."

Ezra sighed, they'd split up over three years ago and not once in that entire time had he seen Maggie in this Starbucks, she had no need to be in here she didn't live nearby and there were no shops that she'd go into in the neighbourhood.

"Maggie," he replied tersely. "This is my local Starbucks I come here all the time. I've never seen you here before."

Maggie smiled, "I was in the neighbourhood and had a sudden urge to eat something sugary, and this seemed as good a place as any."

Ezra nodded and turned back to the counter to see if his order was ready.

"Why don't you join me?" Maggie asked. "We could catch up."

Ezra shook his head, had she actually been waiting here in the hope that she would see him? "I can't," he replied. "I thought I made that pretty clear on Saturday?"

Maggie smiled, "I just figured you didn't want to say anything in front of that little girl. I know how kids talk…"

"Daisy," Ezra corrected. "My daughter and I think I also explained that my turning you down on your offer had nothing to do with Daisy being with me."

Maggie sighed, "Ezra, it's _just _coffee."

Ezra shook his head, "It's never _just _anything with you Maggie," he replied just as his order was called. He turned to the counter and picked up his coffee and a paper bag containing a cookie, he then turned back to Maggie. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and collect my daughter from school."

Maggie watched him walk out of the shop with a scowl on her face. They had broken up several times during their relationship and every single time she snapped her fingers Ezra had come running back to her but now he wouldn't even have a coffee with her. She picked her phone up and searched through her contacts until she found the correct number. "Hey," she said when the person answered. "I want you to find everything you can on someone. I don't have a full name but her first name is Aria and she has a daughter named Daisy who's two and a half."

Maggie disconnected the call and put the phone back on the table next to her, she'd decided that she wanted Ezra back in her life and she would do anything to make that happen even if it meant playing dirty.

* * *

**Eugh I'm not happy with this, but since it's been forever since I actually posted I decided to just publish it anyway.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks **

**Amelia x**


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, but I've been busy and have had little time for writing, and when I have had time I've found myself either too tired or too easily distracted by other things.

I also think that the complete lack of Ezria so far this season has had a negative effect on my writing.

A big thank you to every single person who has reviewed or asked me when I'll be updating next your support means the world to me.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well?" Maggie asked as she answered her phone almost forty minutes later. "What did you find out?"

"_Nothing."_ CeCe her roommate and best friend replied

"What do you mean nothing?" Maggie retorted unable to keep the frustration out of her voice. What was the point in having a friend who worked in the Public Records Department if they couldn't be useful in times of need?

"_I mean I assume you wanted dirt and there is none."_ Cece replied._ "Aria Rose Montgomery born April 30th 1989 in Rosewood, Pennsylvania."_ Cece stated, _"Once I knew her full name I did a quick search and discovered that she graduated from NYU this year with a degree in English."_

"So she had the baby when she was in college?" Maggie asked trying to piece together how Ezra could have possibly met her.

"_Yeah she must have, Daisy Harper Montgomery born April 28th 2010."_

"Harper seriously? What kind of name is that?" Maggie asked.

"_I actually like it,"_ Cece replied. _"I'm guessing that Harper and Daisy are literary references since they're both English buffs."_

Maggie sighed and shook her head, "Wait you said Daisy Montgomery?" she asked. "Not Fitz?"

CeCe looked back down at the notes she had scribbled down. _"No,"_ she replied. _"It's definitely Montgomery."_

"Why? Maggie asked, "Why wouldn't she give her Ezra's surname?"

CeCe sighed, _"I don't know Maggie, maybe they split up when she was pregnant? Look I have to go I've already spent way too much time doing this for you."_

After disconnecting the call Maggie ordered herself another coffee and a pastry, she moved onto a table near a window and waited to see if Ezra came back. Could it be possible that Daisy wasn't Ezra's after all? Maybe he decided to do a favour for a pregnant friend and pretend to be her baby's daddy? Maybe he met this Aria woman after she had given birth to someone else's child and took pity on her? Or maybe this Aria bitch had tricked him into believing he was the father?

Twenty minutes passed and Maggie was getting up to leave when she spotted Ezra and Daisy on the opposite side of the road. She sat back down and watched them, she hadn't really seen the little girl on Saturday as she had been hiding behind Ezra's legs but now she could see her properly. She stared at the little girl holding Ezra's hand as they waited to cross the road and could clearly see the resemblance between the two of them. Daisy was undoubtedly Ezra's, her eyes were the same startling shade of blue, and the little girls hair fell in adorable curls around her face, the same curls Ezra got whenever he let his hair grow a little longer.

Maggie watched as the toddler chewed on the cookie that Ezra had bought for her earlier, she was talking to Ezra animatedly between bites, a far cry from the shy girl she had met in the store. Ezra held the child's backpack in one hand the other held onto her tiny gloved one, and every now and then he would laugh at something the little girl said.

Ezra Fitz was the man who avoided parties if he thought there was a possibility of children being there yet here he was looking incredibly comfortable around this girl.

Maggie frowned as she watched them interact so well together because she knew that even if she managed to get Ezra away from Aria this little girl would always be a part of Ezra's life. He was without doubt completely and utterly besotted by her.

They started to cross the road and Daisy waved at someone, once they reached the sidewalk Maggie watched as Daisy ran into the arms of a small beautiful brunette who had just appeared in her line of vision she quickly surmised that this must be the famous Aria. Her eyes darted back to Ezra and she saw a look of complete and utter devotion. Ezra was clearly head over heels in love; he leaned down and brushed his lips against Aria's gently before lifting Daisy out of her arms and resting her on his hip. He then placed his other arm around Aria's waist and the three of them walked off. Maggie stood and quickly walked out of the coffee shop, she watched them as they walked towards Ezra's apartment building. Ezra turned and placed a kiss on the top of Aria's head. Maggie sighed and wondered whether attempting to pursue Ezra was worth her while when it seemed like she'd probably only end up losing anyway. Did she really want to put herself through the embarrassment?

She shook her head and turned away from the happy family, she needed some time to think about what she was going to do next.

* * *

"How was work?" Ezra asked Aria as they waited for the elevator. Daisy had talked about her day at school on the walk home.

"It was good actually," Aria replied a smile forming on her face. "Jackie called in sick."

Ezra chuckled, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She said food poisoning," Aria replied. "But Mark on security said he saw her out last night so we think she just has a massive hangover."

"What's a hangover mommy?" Daisy asked.

Aria looked at her daughter who was still nestled in Ezra's arms. "It's when someone has drunk too much wine or beer and it gives them a really bad headache and makes them feel sick."

Daisy scrunched her nose up, "I'm not drinking anything that makes me feel sick ever."

Aria laughed, "I hope you remember this when you're older Daisy."

"I will mommy," Daisy replied nodding her head. "I don't like being sick."

"Spencer and Hanna have asked if they can come for pizza night tomorrow," Aria said over dinner. "They want to see Daisy." She looked over at Ezra, "And I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet them both officially?"

"I wouldn't be intruding?" Ezra asked. He had actually grown rather fond of Aria and Daisy's pizza night tradition.

Aria shook her head, "Not at all," she replied. "It was actually Hanna who suggested it. I think she's jealous that Spencer has already met you."

"Daddy," Daisy said. "You have to come because I like seeing you every day."

Ezra smiled, "I like seeing you every day too Daisy and I will come over for pizza."

"And breakfast?" Daisy asked hopefully looking at both her parents.

Ezra stole a quick glance at Aria she grinned back at him and nodded her head. "Yeah," he said to Daisy. "I'll be there for breakfast too."

Daisy smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

* * *

"So what did you do today?" Aria asked later that night as they snuggled on the sofa watching TV

"Lazy day," Ezra replied with a slight chuckle. "I'm going to have to start getting into some sort of routine before I go back to work in January. Oh and I bumped into Maggie in the Starbucks on the corner."

"You did?" Aria asked, this worried her as Ezra hadn't seen Maggie in years and suddenly he'd ran into her twice in the space of a few days.

Ezra nodded, "She said that she was in the neighbourhood."

"But you don't believe her?" Aria replied.

"No," Ezra responded. "I don't think she was, not once in over three years have I seen her in there."

"Do you think she was waiting for you?" Aria asked. The idea that somebody would wait all day in a coffee shop in the hope of seeing their ex-boyfriend seemed ludicrous to her but Ezra had mentioned to her that Maggie had displayed some pretty absurd behaviour when they were together. In fact it was one of the many reasons that he finally called it quits for good.

"I don't know," Ezra replied. "Possibly I just don't understand what she hopes to get out of it."

"You obviously." Aria said.

"Well," Ezra said taking Aria's hands in his. "She's going to have a lifetime of waiting because you Aria Montgomery are stuck with me."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Aria replied, she leaned over and kissed Ezra gently. They turned their attention back to the TV, Aria resting her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Is that what it was like?" Ezra asked a few minutes later. He pointed to the TV where an old episode of Friends was playing. They'd touched on the subject of Daisy's birth but had never really spoken about it in great depth.

Aria lifted her head of his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah," she replied. "But without the triplets."

Ezra chuckled and Aria shifted slightly so that she was facing him. "My water didn't break either; they had to do it in the hospital. I'd been in labour for most of the day and didn't even realise it."

Ezra raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he asked."You weren't in pain?"

Aria smiled, "The pain came later. I woke up and just felt…I don't know… _achy_ kinda like flu symptoms but without the headache and the sneezing. I went to school and made it through my first class but I decided to go back home and sleep so I asked a friend to take notes for me and left. I literally fell into bed. I woke up later that night to excruciating pain and I knew this was it so went to the hospital, I texted Spencer and Hanna on the way. Spencer got there about forty minutes after I did and Hanna about twenty minutes after that. Daisy arrived thirty minutes later at 12:15am in morning."

"Weren't you scared?" Ezra asked.

Aria shook her head, "As my due date got closer my nervousness about giving birth increased tenfold, but when I realised I was in labour I was really excited. I was finally going to meet this little baby that I'd had inside me for nine months."

Ezra smiled, "What was it like holding her for the first time?"

Tears filled Aria's eyes as she recalled it, "Amazing and scary at the same time, she was tiny and although I'd babysat when I was younger it had never been for a baby as small as this. That's when the nerves came back; I kept thinking 'can I really do this?' I was discharged the following day and Spencer came home with me until my mom could get here. It was great having my mom around, she helped me so much."

They stayed up for a few more hours watching Friends re-runs before going to bed.

* * *

The following day was uneventful. Ezra took Daisy to school and Aria went straight to work, he didn't run into Maggie anywhere in his neighbourhood. Aria picked Daisy up from school and they went home, as they turned the corner into their street they saw Ezra a short distance in front of them just about to go inside their apartment building.

"Daddy," Daisy shouted to get his attention. Ezra turned around a smile already on his lips, he crouched down just as Aria let go of Daisy's hand so she could run to him.

"Hi Daisy," he replied. "How was school?"

Daisy shrugged, "It was okay but Reese stood on my finger during story time and it hurt. See?" she asked she removed one of her gloves and held up one of her fingers for him to inspect.

"Let me see," Ezra replied he looked at the finger more closely and he couldn't see a mark on it but he decided to indulge Daisy. "Let me kiss it better," he said pressing his lips against her tiny finger.

Daisy giggled, "Mommy did that too."

"Did it make it feel better?" Ezra asked.

Daisy nodded, "A little," she replied.

"We're going to put a band-aid on it to make it feel even better." Aria told Ezra.

He stood up with Daisy in his arms and brushed his lips against Aria's. They then went upstairs to Aria's apartment, once they were inside they removed their coats and shoes and Ezra followed Aria and Daisy into the bathroom. Aria sat Daisy on the toilet and reached up into the bathroom cabinet to get the first aid kit. Daisy held up her "sore" finger and Aria wiped it clean with an antiseptic wipe and put some cream on it. Once she had done that she got a box of band-aids out of the bag and held some out for Daisy to choose. "That one mommy," Daisy said pointing to a leopard print one. "It's like Zoe."

Aria tore open the packaging and placed the band-aid on Daisy's finger she kissed it once more and then asked, "All better?"

"Daddy has to kiss it again," she said. "Then it will be better."

Ezra chuckled and knelt down in front of the toilet, Daisy held her finger to his lips and he placed a gentle kiss on it. "How's that?" he asked.

Daisy smiled and nodded her head. "It feels much better already daddy."

Once they had finished up in the bathroom they went into the kitchen to make a start on the pizza for dinner. Ezra chopped vegetables while Aria made the dough, and Daisy sat at the table colouring in.

"Do we need anything else?" Ezra asked pointing to the vegetables he'd chopped.

Aria shook her head, "No Spence and Hanna just want spicy veg. Unless you want something different?"

Ezra shook his head, "Spicy veg sounds fine."

"Mommy," Daisy said. "I don't want spicy."

Aria smiled and lifted up a smaller base, "I know sweetie," she said. "I made a little pizza just for you."

Ezra poured some tomato sauce onto Daisy's pizza and then mixed a spicy sauce in with the rest. Aria took Daisy's pizza over to her along with various vegetables so she could "decorate" it herself whilst Ezra started on theirs. She was just walking back over to him when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," she told Ezra leaving the kitchen.

Hanna was on the other side alone. "Hi Aria," she said hugging her friend. "Spencer is running late, but she will be here."

Aria smiled and ushered her friend inside to the warmth. "How are you?" Aria asked.

Hanna smiled, and removed her shoes, "I'm good. Is he here?" she asked looking around the small hallway.

"Yeah," Aria replied with a slight chuckle. "He's in the kitchen making our pizzas."

Hanna raised her eyebrows and Aria smiled, "What?" she said. "It's just that it's a tradition that Daisy and I have and he wants to be a part of it."

Hanna shook her head, "I think it's sweet and maybe he could speak to Caleb for me because his idea of cooking dinner is ordering from the Thai take-out."

Aria chuckled and turned to towards the kitchen; she opened the door and walked inside Hanna following closely behind her. Daisy had finished her pizza and was sitting on the kitchen counter helping Ezra decorate the other one. "Hi Aunty Hanna," Daisy said. "I'm helping my daddy decorate the grown up pizza."

Ezra turned around and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel that he had slung over his shoulder. "I'm Ezra," he said holding his hand out in front of him. "It's good to finally meet you Hanna."

Hanna shook Ezra's hand and nodded, "Yeah it's good to finally meet you too Ezra. Aria tells me you're a great cook?"

Ezra chuckled, "I don't know about that," he replied sheepishly. "I even had to get Daisy's help with this pizza."

"He is Aunty Hanna," Daisy said as Hanna lifted Daisy off the counter and into her arms. "He makes yummy food."

Hanna smiled, "If you have Daisy's approval you have mine."

"Thanks," Ezra replied.

"Shall we put them in the oven?" Aria said; she'd been silent throughout the exchange content to watch Hanna and Ezra converse trying to pick up from Hanna's body language what she thought about Ezra.

* * *

With the pizzas in the oven they sat in the kitchen whilst they cooked, Daisy returned to her colouring book and the three adults conversed about various subjects. Aria had just got the food out of the oven when there was a knock at the door.

"Spence is right on time." Hanna said.

"Could you get it?" she asked Ezra.

He nodded and stood up to answer the door. Daisy climbed down off her chair, "I'll come too daddy," she said running towards Ezra.

Once they had both left the kitchen Hanna turned to Aria, "Damn Aria."

Aria chuckled, "I take it that's a good thing?"

Hanna nodded, "He's really nice and it's obvious that he loves you both very much. Who would've thought that Jackie making you stay late would have such an amazing impact on your life?"

Aria laughed, "I know right? I'd never tell her though god only knows what she would have me doing to 'pay her back'."

"You know now that you have help financially you should start looking for another job." Hanna replied.

Aria nodded and was just about to respond when the kitchen door opened and Spencer walked in with Daisy held in her arms, and Ezra followed behind them. Spencer placed Daisy on a chair and embraced both Hanna and Aria. "Something smells delicious," she said. "And I'm starving."

Spencer helped Daisy clear her colouring book and pencils from the table and Hanna helped Aria carry the two pizzas over whilst Ezra got the plates and then asked everybody what they would like to drink.

Once they'd eaten dinner Ezra offered to do the dishes whilst the girls talked and then to help Daisy with her "homework" which consisted of copying a few simple phrases in French and then again in English. Daisy decided to stay in the kitchen with him leaving Aria, Hanna and Spencer alone in the living room.

"So," Hanna whispered. "Did Ezra appreciate the underwear?"

Spencer chuckled and shook her head, "Trust _you _to ask that."

"What?" Hanna said in response. "I'm just curious."

"Take no notice of her," Spencer replied. "She's frustrated because she hasn't seen Caleb for a week. Ezra is really nice, and I'm so pleased that you've finally found someone who makes you happy. I swear you're glowing."

"Thank you Spencer," she replied. "He does make me very happy and yes Hanna he appreciated the underwear _very _much."

When Ezra and Daisy joined them Daisy announced that she was going to put her pyjamas on and skipped happily into her bedroom.

"Did she finish her homework?" Aria asked as Ezra sat down on sofa next to her.

Ezra nodded, "She did, I think my French is a bit rusty though. I might need to brush up on it a bit."

"Are you excited that you're going to be teaching again?" Spencer asked.

"I am," Ezra replied nodding his head. "It'll be nice to be doing something again instead of sitting at home doing crossword puzzles."

"It was always Aria's dream to teach." Hanna said stealing a glance at Aria. "The job at the publishers was just something she took to support Daisy."

Aria glared at Hanna, although she'd told Ezra that she'd like to teach she had always said "someday" and had implied that her current job was something she had wanted to try out too.

"Yeah," Ezra replied just as Daisy walked back in wearing her "Daddy's Little Princess" pyjamas and a plastic tiara. "Aria mentioned that."

"Daisy," Aria asked. "Why are you wearing your tiara with your pyjamas?"

Daisy climbed onto Ezra's lap and pointed to the writing on the front, "Because I'm a princess mommy see?"

After about forty minutes of talking about different things Aria noticed that both Ezra and Daisy had gone quiet, she turned to face them and chuckled quietly. They were both fast asleep, Ezra's arms were wrapped around Daisy and one of her hands held onto his shirt. Aria pointed to her phoned which was resting on the coffee table near Hanna and she mouthed "Photo," to her friend. Hanna opened up the camera and took several photos of the sleeping father and daughter and handed Aria her phone.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Spencer whispered as she slowly stood up. "Thank you for having us over."

Hanna stood too and nodded, "Yes," she said. "Thank you Aria and thank Ezra too the pizza was delicious."

Aria saw her friends out with the promise to catch up again soon and quietly walked back into the living room, she sat back down next to Ezra and Daisy careful not to disturb them and smiled. Life was finally pretty amazing and Aria just hoped that nothing would come along to ruin it.

* * *

**Okay so I'm aware that little happened to move the plot along, but if I didn't post something today it would probably be at least another week before I posted anything.**

**Please review.**

**Amelia**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you receive more than one notification to say this has been updated I'm sorry, but the website is playing up and for some reason isn't showing the update.**

**A massive thank you once again to everybody who has taken the time to review, follow or favourite this story.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did Wesley would not exist - just like in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So I'll see you on Friday?" Ezra said as they stood on the platform at Penn Station. Over a week had passed since Ezra had formally met Spencer and Hanna and it was now 7pm on Wednesday night and Aria and Daisy were waiting to board a train that would take them to Rosewood for thanksgiving.

Aria nodded, "Yeah you have my mom's address right?"

"I do," Ezra replied. "I'll call you when I'm leaving my grandmother's house. It should take me about three hours to get to Rosewood."

Ezra then crouched down to speak to Daisy, "I'll see you Friday okay?"

Daisy nodded. "I'll miss you daddy."

Ezra smiled. "You'll be having so much fun with your Grandma and Uncle Mike that you won't even get a chance to miss me; and it's only for one day."

He stood up and lifted Daisy into his arms just as the doors on the train opened. Aria grabbed the handle on her luggage and the three of them got onto the train. Ezra placed Daisy in a seat nearest the window and kissed the toddler goodbye, he then put Aria's luggage on the rack and kissed her chastely. "Call me when you get to Philadelphia," he said, "And again when you're putting Daisy to bed. I want to say 'goodnight.'"

Aria nodded, "I will," she replied. "We'll face-time, that way you can see Daisy."

Ezra chuckled, "Yeah that will be great." He kissed Aria again, "I best get off the train before it starts moving. Goodbye Daisy. I love you sweetie."

"Bye daddy and I love you too." Daisy replied with a little wave.

"Bye Aria," he said brushing his lips against her once more. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Aria replied.

Ezra reluctantly backed away and got off the train; he stood on the platform and waved as the train slowly started to move away. Yes he might have said to Daisy that it was only a day and yes there had been times when he hadn't seen them for longer but knowing that they were in the same city as him had always been a comfort to him but now they were going to be in an entirely different state. Ezra wiped a tear from his cheek and quickly walked away.

* * *

Ezra opened the door to Starbucks and peered inside, as stupid as it sounds he'd been avoiding this particular one since his run in with Maggie earlier in the week and going to one a few blocks away. However he didn't like the coffee there as much, and also he needed to be quick he had promised his mom he'd be at her house early so they could drive up to his grandmother's house. The store was relatively quiet and he couldn't see anybody he recognised in there so he strode over to the counter and placed his order. His phone chimed with a text alert whilst he waited for his drink to be made, he took his phone from his pocket and smiled. Aria had sent him a photo of Daisy dressed in a green Tinker Bell costume and the message "_Present from Mike I don't think Daisy is going to take this off. EVER xx"_

Ezra chuckled and typed out a quick response, he had just put his phone back in his pocket as his order was called he collected his coffee and had almost made it to the door when Maggie walked in.

She smiled when she saw him and headed straight over. "Maggie," Ezra said before she could speak. "Whatever you have to say I'm not interested," he walked around her.

"Daisy isn't yours." Maggie said loudly.

Ezra stopped and turned to face Maggie once more.

"I found out on Monday night that you're not even named as her father on her birth certificate and I've been coming here every day since then in the hope of seeing you again. I thought you needed to know that Aria is playing you."

Ezra shook his head, "I assure you that I am Daisy's father. I know I'm not on the birth certificate yet," he told Maggie. "And I'm curious to know how _you _know this?"

Maggie shrugged, "Look Ezra I know that Daisy resembles you but honestly how do you know Aria's not…"

"Daisy's mine Maggie," Ezra shouted over her. "And her birth certificate is none of your concern. Oh and I appreciate if you stay well away from me and my _family._" He turned away once more and left leaving Maggie standing there in silence.

* * *

"Have you spoken to your dad?" Ella asked Aria as they both prepared thanksgiving dinner.

Aria shook her head.

"He mentioned to Mike that he'd like to see you and Daisy whilst you're in town."

"Funny," Aria replied. "He wasn't interested in seeing either of us when he visited New York over the summer. I don't want Daisy to be disappointed when he cancels _again."_

Ella nodded she understood Aria's frustration with her father, her own relationship with her former husband was hostile. "You can make arrangements to meet him in the park, Daisy doesn't have to know why you're going there and if he doesn't show she won't get upset."

Aria chuckled, "You've thought this through haven't you?"

Ella nodded, "I want you to have a relationship with your father Aria despite what I might think of him and I know deep down you want this too. I also want you to let him see how amazing Daisy is, how you've done a wonderful job in raising such a polite, funny and smart little girl despite the circumstances and that you've come out the other side stronger for it."

Aria smiled, "Okay," she replied. "I'll ask him."

"Good," Ella said nodding her head. "I can finish off here if you want to see him today; dinner should be ready around six."

Aria got her phone out of her pocket and after checking the time she typed a text to Byron – _Dad I'm taking Daisy to the park at 2pm if you'd like to meet us there? Let me know x _After clicking on 'send' Aria placed the phone on the counter next to her and resumed peeling potatoes, the phone buzzed seconds later with Byron's response – _I'd love to see you both, see you at 2pm. Thank you Aria xx_

"Well?" Ella asked. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd love to see us." Aria replied as she locked her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Suddenly Daisy's giggles filled the room and both Aria and Ella turned to face the sound just as Mike rounded the corner. He was on his knees with his hands resting on the floor and Daisy was sitting on his back, her little hands were gripping the collar of his t-shirt like a pair of reins.

"Is Uncle Mike your horse Daisy?" Ella asked.

"No grandma," Daisy replied shaking her head. "He's not a horse are you Uncle Mike?"

"Nope," Mike replied.

"Well then what is he?" Aria asked.

Daisy giggled, "He's a unicorn mommy."

"Oh," Ella said, "Well then hold on one minute." She grabbed a cardboard tube that had recently had foil on it and pierced two holes in the bottom, she then threaded a length of string through it, and once this was done she placed the tube onto Mike's head and tied the string securely under his chin. "A unicorn needs a horn." Ella said.

Daisy giggled once more and reached out to touch the horn, "Thank you Grandma," she said happily. "Now he's a _proper _unicorn."

Aria took her phone out of her jeans pocket and snapped a few photos.

"Daisy," she said. "We're going to go to the park in an hour okay? We'll give Uncle Mike a rest?"

"Okay mommy," Daisy replied, "But can I still wear my fairy costume?"

Aria was just about to protest that it was far too cold outside when Ella whispered, "You used to wear your costumes outside all the time."

Aria nodded, she remembered many trips out when she'd been dressed up as a fairy or an Indian Princess. "Okay Daisy," she said to the toddler, "But you have to wear your tights and boots though and put a cardigan on too."

"But mommy," Daisy said. "Then you won't be able to see my wings."

Aria smiled, "Well, she replied bending down to touch the wings, "We'll just put them on over your coat but you might want to take them off at the playground so they don't get broken."

Daisy smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay," Aria said. "You can play with Uncle Mike for another fifteen minutes but then we'll have to go okay?"

"Okay mommy," Daisy replied. She pulled on the collar of Mike's t-shirt. "Come on let's go."

Mike nodded his head, "Anything for you Daisy Bell," he replied and the pair left the room once more.

* * *

Monica Lawrence, Ezra's maternal grandmother lifted her head up from the iPad where she had been looking at photos and videos of Daisy and Aria and smiled at her grandson who was sitting on the couch next to her. "She looks a lot like you, but I can see Aria in her too." Monica said to Ezra.

Ezra nodded, "She has my eyes."

"And your curls," Monica replied with a smile. "I'd like to meet them both."

"Of course," Ezra said. "Maybe next weekend we could drive up for a visit?"

"I'd like that," Monica chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I never thought I'd see the day when you Ezra Fitz would be a father, you used to avoid parties if you thought there might be children there."

Ezra smiled, "I was terrified when I first met Daisy. Aria had told me all about her, but like you said I've never really been great with children, but when I met Daisy I felt an instant connection and I think she did too, she's usually shy around new people but with me she wasn't."

Monica nodded, "You know Ezra I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time."

"I don't think I've been this happy ever," Ezra replied.

"Which begs the question when are you going to propose?" Monica asked.

Ezra shook his head gently, "We've only been dating for just over a month," he replied. "I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about proposals."

"I met your grandfather in 1959 when I was nineteen and he was twenty-one, he proposed two weeks later and we were married within three months. Your mother was born the following year and your grandfather and I were married for 51 years. In my day we didn't have long courtships or long engagements if we knew we loved somebody we made a commitment to them."

Ezra smiled, his grandparents had one of the happiest marriages he had ever seen and he had always hoped that he could find someone that could make him even half as happy as they made each other. It struck him that he had found this with Aria and Daisy. They didn't just make him half as happy as his grandparents had been his happiness was easily on par with theirs.

"You love her?" Monica asked.

Ezra nodded, "I do grandma," he replied. "More than I ever thought possible."

"When you think of the future is it "we" and not "I"?

Ezra nodded again.

"Aria feels the same way?" Monica asked.

"I _know _she does." Ezra replied.

Monica placed a hand across her grandsons, "Well then Ezra what are you waiting for?"

Ezra looked down towards his iPad; the photo on the screen was a candid shot of Aria and Daisy that he had taken a few days earlier, he'd met Hardy for an early dinner and had gone back to Aria's apartment afterwards. Daisy was sitting on Aria's knee; a storybook was open in front of them and Daisy was reading the words she recognised. He had taken his phone out of his pocket to capture the moment just as Daisy had successfully read a particularly difficult word, her whole face had lit up and Aria congratulated her before kissing the top of her head – this was the point when Ezra had taken the photo. He smiled maybe his grandmother was right. What was he waiting for?

* * *

Aria and Daisy had just walked through the gates enclosing the small park when Aria noticed a figure in the distance stand up from a bench they had been sitting on near to the playground. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised it was her father, not only had he showed up but he was ten minutes early. He didn't make any attempt to walk towards them which Aria was thankful for; instead he waited until they were close enough to him before raising his hand in a slight wave. "Aria, Daisy," he said. "It's good to see you both."

Aria nodded, "It's good to see you too," she replied. She glanced down at Daisy. "Daisy sweetie," she said. "Do you remember your grandpa?"

Daisy nodded and looked up at Byron, "I have wings," she told him turning to the side so he could see the green wings that were attached to her back.

Byron chuckled, "I can see them Daisy," he replied. "They're very pretty. You've grown since I saw you last."

Daisy smiled, "My grandma measured me on the wall and I've grown lots since summer haven't I mommy?"

"You have," Aria replied, she looked over at her dad. "She's grown almost three inches."

"Wow Daisy," Byron said. "You'll be taller than your mommy soon."

Daisy giggled, "That's what my daddy always says."

"Do you want to play for a little while?" Aria asked her.

Daisy nodded her head, "Take my wings off mommy," she replied excitedly.

Aria unfastened them and took them off; she knelt down in front of Daisy. "Now remember…"

Daisy nodded, "Stay where you can see me."

Aria smiled, "That's right," she replied. She kissed Daisy's cheek and stood up. "Your grandpa and I will be right there okay?" she said pointing to a bench.

Daisy nodded and ran towards the empty playground.

"Mike told me about…well everything." Byron said once Daisy was out of earshot. "Fate was certainly in your favour that day."

Aria chuckled, "It certainly was."

"Does he treat you well?" Byron asked.

"Yeah," Aria replied a smile spreading across her face. "He does, he treats both of us perfectly. He's a really great guy."

Byron nodded, "I realise that I've not been a good father to you the past few years Aria, and I'm sorry I've missed out on so many milestones with Daisy. I would like for that to change, I would like to play a bigger part in both of your lives if you'll let me?"

Sensing Aria's hesitance Byron spoke again, "I understand if you don't want to."

Aria shook her head, "It's not that I don't want to dad. It's just I need to know that you're sure?"

"I am," Byron replied quickly. "Aria I want desperately to make amends for the fact that I've been pretty much absent from yours and Daisy's life the past few years. I know it's going to take time for you to trust me again and I understand that you'll want to take things slowly. I was so happy when I got your text earlier asking me if I'd like to meet you both."

Aria nodded her head, "I want for you to be a part of our lives too dad and you're right I do think we need to take things slowly. So how about we start with Skyping once a week?"

Byron smiled, "I'd like that a lot," he replied. "Thank you Aria."

They both looked over to the small slide that Daisy was standing at the top of. "She's a lovely little girl," Byron said smiling. "She's happy and polite; you've done a wonderful job raising her. I'm very proud of you Aria."

Aria smiled, her eyes started filling with tears, hearing this from her father who'd made his feelings of disappointment in her when she had announced her pregnancy obvious meant the world to her.

"Thank you dad," Aria replied. "I look at Daisy and everything else I've done in my life pales in comparison. Daisy is my greatest achievement."

Just then Daisy came running over, "Mommy," she said breathlessly. "Can I go on the big slide?" She turned and pointed to the slide in question.

Aria smiled, she remembered going on the same slide herself when she was younger. "I think it might be a bit high," she told her daughter. "Why don't you play on the smaller one again?"

"But mommy," Daisy said. "It's a _baby _slide."

"I'll tell you what," Byron said. "How about I go on it with you like I used to with your mommy when she was your age?"

"Can I mommy?" Daisy asked. "Please?"

Aria nodded she remembered her dad taking her on the slide too. "Of course you can," she replied. "Then if you'd like to you can go on the swings?"

"Yes please mommy," Daisy said she looked at Byron and held her hand out. "Come on Grandpa lets go on the slide."

Byron stood up and took Daisy's hand; Aria followed them as they walked over to the big slide. Daisy and Byron began climbing the spiral staircase to the top and Aria walked around the end of the slide, she took her phone out of her pocket and switched her camera onto video mode filming the giggling Daisy and Byron as the slid down. "Mommy, you _have _to go on it. _Please _mommy?" Daisy asked tilting her head to the side. "It's fun."

Aria smiled, "Okay," she replied with a slight chuckle. "Dad can you hold these?" she asked Byron holding out Daisy's wings and her phone.

Byron nodded and took the items from Aria as an excited Daisy grabbed her mommy's hand and led her to the stairs. Byron pointed the phone which was still open on the camera towards the slide and filmed the pair as they came down.

They stayed in the park for another twenty minutes whilst Daisy went on the swings; Aria sent both videos to Byron along with some recent photos of Daisy and they agreed on Thursday nights for the weekly Skype call.

* * *

"Hi daddy," Daisy said later that night as she answered a face-time call from Ezra.

Ezra smiled, "Hi Daisy," he replied. "Are you all ready for bed?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes daddy and it's just one more sleep until I see you," she told him holding up her index finger to emphasise the one.

Ezra chuckled, "It is and hopefully I'll be there just after lunch. Have you had a nice day?"

"Yes," Daisy said happily. "Uncle Mike pretended to be a unicorn and then I went to the park with mommy and we saw grandpa there and then I went on the big slide and when we got back I had lots of ice-cream."

Ezra smiled, "It sound like you had lots of fun."

"I did daddy," she replied. "What did you do?"

"I ate a LOT," Ezra chuckled, "And then I took Boo for a long walk."

Daisy yawned loudly just as Aria walked back into her bedroom from the bathroom.

"Here's mommy," she told Ezra. "She's in her pyjamas too."

Aria sat on the bed and Daisy handed her the phone yawning again as she did so. "Hi," she said to Ezra. "Someone is tired."

Ezra smiled and nodded his head, "Hi," he said back. "It sounds like you had a busy day?"

"We did," she replied. "Well Daisy and Mike did."Aria looked down towards Daisy; she had turned onto her side and was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Daisy," she whispered. "Do you want to say goodnight to daddy?"

Daisy's eyes fluttered open and Aria angled the phone down so she could see Ezra. "Goodnight daddy," she said.

"Goodnight Daisy," Ezra replied. "Just one more sleep."

Daisy smiled and her eyes once again fluttered shut.

"I can't wait to be able to see you both tomorrow." Ezra whispered. "I can't wait to actually hold you in my arms."

Aria smiled and closed her eyes, "I can't wait either," she replied. "I've missed you so much."

"I'll be there around 2pm if that's okay?"

Aria nodded, "That's fine. I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too," Ezra replied.

They blew each other kisses and disconnected the call.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Ella said as she into the house the following afternoon. She put the grocery bags down and looked around. The chairs had been brought in from the dining room and there was a pile of sheets on the floor as well as the sleeping bags that they used to use for camping when Aria and Mike had been younger. "Are you building a fort?"

"No grandma," Daisy replied shaking her head. "Forts are for boys."

Mike stood up from behind the sofa, "We're building a castle," he told his mom. "That's okay isn't it?"

Ella nodded and chuckled, "Of course it is whose idea was it?" she asked.

"It was Uncle Mike's." Daisy replied. "He said that he used to make them with mommy when they were little like me."

Ella smiled, and picked a sheet up from the floor. "They did," she replied. "Your grandpa used to help them and then they would play in it for days."

Aria walked in from the kitchen and smiled, "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Daisy nodded, "Yes," she replied. "Because it's going to be the biggest and bestest castle in Rosewood."

Aria smiled and picked up one of the sheets. "Okay then," she replied. "We best get to work then."

The four of them had been building the castle for about twenty minutes when they heard a car pull into the driveway, Daisy dropped the cushion she had been holding and looked over at Aria. "Is that my daddy?" she asked.

Aria looked out the window and smiled, Ezra's silver Toyota that he hardly ever used in the city was parked outside and he was just climbing out of it. "It is," she replied turning to face her daughter.

Daisy ran over to the front door and jumped up to try and reach the handle. "Uncle Mike," she said to Mike who was closest to her. "Can you open the door please I need to see my daddy."

Mike smiled at his niece and nodded, "Of course," he replied as he walked over to the door. "Anything for my Daisy."

Once the door was open Daisy ran out on to the porch and shouted "Daddy."

Ezra looked up from the trunk and smiled, "Hi Daisy," he replied. Aria walked onto the porch behind Daisy and the pair of them walked down the porch stairs onto the driveway. Daisy ran over to Ezra and he lifted her up into his arms. "I've missed you so much Daisy." he whispered.

"I missed you too daddy." Daisy mumbled against his neck.

Aria walked over and Ezra reached out an arm and pulled her into a hug too, he inhaled taking in her scent. "See," he said smiling. "This is what I've missed, you in my arms."

* * *

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update (again). I am going to try and get back to weekly updates.**

**Please review.**

**Amelia **


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again thank you for all your reviews. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Daddy," Daisy said as they walked towards the house. "We've been building a big castle with sheets and furniture."

Ezra smiled, "You have?" he asked.

"Yes, all of us and now you're here you can help us." Daisy replied as she skipped along happily in front of them. Ezra chuckled, Aria hadn't been wrong when she said Daisy probably wouldn't take the Tinker Bell costume off. Daisy was wearing it again; however Aria had clearly persuaded her to get dressed in actual clothes too so she was wearing a pink sweater, grey leggings and pink converse hi-tops with a bright green fairy costume and Ezra thought she looked absolutely adorable.

They walked into the house and were greeted by Ella, "Ezra," she said embracing him. "I'm so pleased you could come."

"Thank you for inviting me Ella," Ezra replied. "It's good to see you again."

Ella nodded, "You too, hopefully we'll get to know each other better over the weekend."

"Ezra," Aria said as Mike came out of the kitchen. "This is my brother Mike."

"Hi Mike," Ezra said reaching out to shake his hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

Mike nodded, "Yeah," he replied. "It's good to meet you too."

"Okay," Daisy said, "Can we finish my castle please?"

Mike chuckled and looked down at his niece who was staring up at the four adults. "Of course we can Daisy," he told her. "We've almost finished it so you'll be able to play in it soon."

* * *

With the castle finished, Daisy went upstairs to get some toys whilst the adults took a well deserved rest. "I'm going to go and catch up with a few friends," Mike said as he stood up. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Ella nodded, "Just call if you're going to be late."

"Okay," Mike replied as he opened the hallway closet. "I'll see you all later."

He put his coat on and had just reached the door when Daisy came down the stairs with a Belle backpack filled with toys in her hands. "Uncle Mike," she said. "Where are you going?"

Mike turned to face his niece. "I'm just going out for a little while Daisy," he replied. "I'll be back soon"

Daisy dropped the backpack on the floor and ran over to Mike; she wrapped her arms around his legs and looked up at him. "I know that my daddy is here," she half whispered, "But I still need my Uncle Mike."

Mike smiled and rested a hand on Daisy's cheek. "I know you do Daisy," he replied. "I'm just going to see some friends I won't be gone long."

"Okay," Daisy replied loosening her grip slightly on Mike's legs. "But you'll be back soon so we can play in my castle?"

Mike nodded, "I will be I promise. I need my Daisy too."

Ezra turned to Aria who was sitting next to him on the couch, "Mike is okay with my being here isn't he?" he asked worriedly. He wanted to make a good impression with Aria's younger brother and hoped that he didn't feel like he was being pushed out.

"Ezra," Aria said kissing him chastely on the lips. "I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Mike knows how much Daisy and I have missed you and he wants to give us some alone time."

"I just don't want him to hate me because he feels like I'm taking you both away from him."

"He doesn't feel that way I promise," Aria replied. "But if you want I can talk to him?"

Ezra shook his head, "No," he said. "It's okay. I'll speak to him I want to get to know him better anyway."

An hour had passed and Ella was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Aria and Ezra were still seated on the sofa and Daisy was playing inside her castle.

"Are you going out?" Aria asked Ella as she watched her mom walk over to the hallway closet.

Ella nodded, "I forgot the tomatoes for dinner so I'll have to go out and get some."

"We'll go," Aria replied. "I can show Ezra some of Rosewood."

"Are you sure?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Aria said standing up and pulling Ezra up with her. "Call me if you think of anything else you need?"

"Thank you," Ella replied. "I don't think I've forgotten anything else though. I'll go and check." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Daisy," Aria said lifting up the sheet that served as a door. "Daddy and I are going to the store do you want to come or would you like to stay here with grandma instead?"

Daisy looked up from her 'tea party' which consisted of herself, Zoe, her furby and several plastic Disney figures. "I'll stay here with grandma mommy," she replied, "Because we only just started our tea party."

Aria smiled and nodded her head; she leaned further inside and kissed Daisy's cheek, "We'll be back soon okay?"

Daisy nodded, "Okay mommy," she replied. "I promise to be good for grandma."

Aria chuckled, "I know you will sweetie."

* * *

"So what do you think of Rosewood so far?" Aria asked as they approached the store.

Ezra smiled, "I like it and I can see why you loved growing up here."

Aria nodded, "The only downside is everybody knows everybody else's business."

"Trust me," Ezra chuckled. "That's not just reserved for small towns. New York is pretty rife with gossip too."

Ezra pushed the door to the store open and held it open for Aria; they'd just got inside when Aria's phone beeped indicating that she had a text message. "It's my mom," Aria said. "She's asked if we can pick up Daisy's favourite ice-cream."

Ezra chuckled, "How about I head to the freezers for the ice-cream and you get the tomatoes and we meet at the checkout?"

Aria nodded, "Sounds like a plan," she replied as she stood on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a quick kiss. "See you in a bit."

They both headed in opposite directions, Aria had just picked up some tomatoes when she heard a familiar laugh coming from behind her she sighed hoping that the person the laugh belonged to hadn't spotted her.

"Damn Montgomery," an equally familiar voice said. "Are you knocked up again? Or did you just get fat?"

Aria rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't fat. In fact she was probably thinner now than she had been before she got pregnant with Daisy. She turned around to face her ex-boyfriend Noel Kahn and Jenna Marshall the woman he cheated on her with. Aria was just about to reply when Ezra appeared behind Noel. "What did you say?" he asked.

Aria smiled as she watched both Noel and Jenna turned to face Ezra, who was holding two tubs of ice-cream in his hands – Daisy's favourite and Aria noticed her own favourite too.

"Who are you?" Noel asked as Jenna stared at him her eyes roaming up and down his body.

"I'm Aria's boyfriend," he replied walking to Aria's side. "And I'll ask again what did you say?"

Noel shook his head, "I was just joking with Aria," he replied nervously as despite being a jock in high school Noel didn't do well with confrontations. "We go way back."

"Well I didn't find it funny." Aria told him.

Noel licked his lips and nodded, "I'm sorry if I offended you," he replied. "That was never my intention."

"No," Aria said. "Like you said we go way back and I know for a fact that offending me was most definitely your intention."

She grabbed Ezra's arm and the two of them walked away. "So that was Noel?" Ezra said once they were at the checkout.

Aria nodded, "Yeah that's him."

"Is he always that charming?" Ezra asked.

"Yes unfortunately," Aria replied with a slight chuckle. "Yet I still had a crush on him all through school and I still dated him."

Ezra smiled, "Maggie was a bitch when I met her and I dated her, so I guess we've both made poor choices in the past."

They paid for their purchases and left the store.

"And now?" Aria asked meekly as they got outside.

Ezra laced his fingers through hers and pulled her towards him, "Now I think I've made an amazing choice, unless you hide your crazy really well?"

Aria chuckled, "I do," she replied brushing her lips against his. "I'll wait until I've got you firmly under my spell and then I'll let my crazy flag fly."

"Oh," Ezra replied leaning closer to her. "I'm already under your spell." He pressed his lips against hers firmly and they shared a tender kiss only pulling apart when they felt the first few droplets of rain.

"We should get back to your moms house before this gets heavy." Ezra said looking up at the grey sky.

Aria nodded and grabbed his hand and they walked quickly through Rosewood until they reached Ella's house, they had just reached the porch when the rain turned torrential.

"Right on time," Aria said as she put her key in the lock.

"Mommy, Daddy guess what?" Daisy said running towards the pair as soon as they'd closed the door.

Aria smiled, "What Daisy?" she asked.

"Me and Grandma are going to sleep in my castle tonight."

"You are?" Aria replied.

"Yes," Daisy said jumping up and down with excitement. "Grandma is going to bring pillows and blankets down and we're going to watch movies and eat popcorn just the two of us."

"That sounds like fun Daisy." Ezra said

Daisy nodded, "It is daddy. It's going to be _so _much fun!" She turned and ran back towards the living room.

"I thought that you two would appreciate some time to yourselves," Ella said walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Aria replied. "Are you sure?"

Ella nodded; "I'm sure, you don't even have to go out if you don't want to…" she trailed off realising that words weren't needed.

Aria felt herself blushing which she thought was ridiculous given that Ezra was the father of her child; she looked towards Ezra and smiled when she saw he was blushing too.

"We'll probably just stay in," Aria said as she shrugged her coat off. "It's started to rain quite heavily."

Ezra took it from her and put it in the hallway closet along with his own and Aria handed her mom the bag of groceries.

"Thanks for this," she said with a smile. "Mike called to say he was on his way home too, so it'll be a full house for dinner."

"Daddy," Daisy said sticking her head out of her castle. "Will you come to my tea party?"

Ezra chuckled. "It looks like I've been summoned," he said to Aria and Ella. "Do you have coffee?" he asked Daisy as he walked into the living room.

Daisy nodded her head, "Of course Daddy," she replied. "We have everything here."

Aria chuckled and followed Ella into the kitchen, "Well," she said. "Since I don't appear to be needed do you need any help?"

Ella nodded, "Could you set the table?"

"Sure," Aria replied walking over to the drawer where her mom kept the cutlery.

"Did you run into anybody you know whilst you were out?" Ella asked looking over her shoulder.

Aria placed Daisy's cutlery down on the table and nodded, "Noel and Jenna."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "They must be back in town for the holidays too. Did either of them say anything?"

"Noel made an obnoxious comment about my weight." Aria replied.

Ella turned around completely forgetting what was cooking on the stove for now. "What?" she said. "Aria you know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look right?"

"I know," Aria replied nodding her head. "It was just Noel being…_Noel," _she chuckled. "He turned into a nervous schoolboy once Ezra showed up though."

"Good," Ella said turning her attention back to the food.

Aria smiled and resumed setting the table; her mom had never been a fan of Noel's even when they were dating. Ella couldn't understand why Aria would date somebody who tossed girls aside so casually during high school. Aria insisted to her mother that he had changed, but ultimately Ella's reservations about him had been proved right.

* * *

"So what're we watching?" Ezra asked as Aria put a DVD into the player. He was lying on Aria's bed, propped up against a bunch of pillows.

Aria walked over to her bed, she lay down next to him and he immediately pulled her closer to him.

"You'll see," she replied just as the opening credits began. "It's a little different to what we normally watch."

_The Ronettes_ kicked in and grainy black and white footage of people dancing appeared onscreen.

"Dirty Dancing?" Ezra said turning to face Aria. "Really?"

Aria nodded, "Should I be disturbed that you knew what it was _before _the title was shown?"

"What can I say," Ezra chuckled. "I'm a sucker for the classics."

Aria rested her head on his shoulder and they began to watch the movie, they had just gotten to the "I carried a watermelon" scene when Aria lifted her head off Ezra's shoulder. She reached a hand up to his cheek; it was starting to show signs of a five o'clock shadow. Ezra lifted his head from the pillow and kissed her; it was soft at first teasing but as usually happened things heated up quickly.

"Is the door locked?" Ezra asked when he felt Aria's hands move under his t-shirt. He didn't want somebody to walk in on them.

Aria nodded, "Yeah," she whispered her fingernails grazing across his stomach. "We're safe."

Their lips met once more and Ezra rolled them over so he was above her. Aria moved her hands around to his muscular back, before gripping the hem of t-shirt and pulling it up his body, they broke the kiss so she could remove it completely and it was tossed to the floor at the side of the bed. Ezra placed his hands under Aria's back and lifted her up, they kissed feverishly only stopping to allow Ezra to pull Aria's sweater off. Aria reached around and unclasped her bra, letting the garment slip down her arms and into her lap. It was soon thrown to the floor with their other clothing, Aria decided to take the lead and pushing Ezra back down onto the bed she quickly straddled him, grinding her hips downwards against his growing erection as their lips met in yet another fiery kiss. Aria slowed her movements causing Ezra to moan in frustration. "Damn Aria," he mumbled into her mouth. "You're torturing me." **(M)**

Aria smiled languidly and moved her lips to his neck, kissing, sucking and biting in all the right places, she slowly moved downwards to his chest her fingernails grazing along the path her mouth was taking. Ezra moaned again when he felt her small hands slowly easing down the zipper of his jeans; she slipped one of her hands inside and squeezed his hardened member through his boxers before easing both items down his legs. Ezra closed his eyes when he felt one of her hands wrap around his cock; she moved her hand up and down slowly revelling in the breathy moans that Ezra was making. Ezra's own hands gripped the bed covers and he bucked his hips up in an attempt to get her to speed up, his eyes snapped open when he felt her hot mouth engulf the head. Aria's eyes flickered up to his and she slowly eased his erection further into her mouth, with one hand still teasingly squeezing the base she moved her other hand to his balls and started playing with them. Ezra moved ones of his hands up to tangle in her hair and he resisted the urge to push her head downwards. Aria took more of his penis in her mouth relaxing her throat muscles completely, he lifted his other hand to his mouth covering it to try and muffle any sounds he might make.

"Oh fuck Aria," he stuttered as he felt her tighten her muscles around the head of his cock, she relaxed them once more and slowly moved back up his shaft, licking slowly around the tip before repeating the process again and again.

"Aria," he cried out. "I'm going to….," his eyes closed and he came shooting his hot semen into Aria's welcoming mouth. Aria gulped down every drop making sure to lick him clean before she crawled back up his body. **(M over)**

Ezra's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at her, "You are amazing," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

It was many hours later when they crawled under the bedcovers spent from their activities and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Good morning," Mike said to Aria as she came down the stairs the following morning.

"Morning Mike," she replied. "Where's Daisy and mom?" she asked when she saw that neither of them were in the living room."

"Mom had to go to her studio to finish a piece for the exhibition the gallery is having and Daisy wanted to go with her."

Aria nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I just made coffee," Mike said chuckling slightly, "And I was about to make pancakes too."

"Mmmmm," Aria replied. "Sounds good."

She got to coffee mugs out of the cupboard and poured herself and Ezra some; she'd just finished making it exactly how Ezra likes it when he walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee," she said handing him the mug.

"Thanks," he replied. "Morning Mike."

Mike turned away from the pancakes, "Morning Ezra," he said. "I'm making pancakes are you in?"

"Please," Ezra responded nodding his head, he looked back towards Aria. "Where's Daisy?" he asked.

"My mom has taken her to the studio for a few hours." Aria replied, noticing Ezra's confusion she continued. "When her painting started to become more than just a hobby she realised that the garage was too small so she rents a small studio behind the gallery that shows her work."

"The gallery is going to show a few pieces next month," Mike explained. "So she's trying to get the finished."

"Won't Daisy be in her way?" Ezra asked.

Aria shook her head, "Nope, mom will give her a canvas and some watercolours and Daisy will work on her own masterpiece."

"Are you doing anything today Mike?" Aria asked her brother once they'd all finished their breakfast.

"A few guys are going to play touch football on the school fields I thought I might go along," Mike replied. "Ezra," he said turning to look at the older man. "You could come; you know if you and Aria don't already have plans?"

Ezra looked at Aria, "I can go and hang out with mom and Daisy," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aria replied nodding her head.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes," Mike said to Ezra.

"I'll go get ready," Ezra replied.

Aria followed Ezra up the stairs and into her bedroom. "I never pictured you as the sports type," she said as Ezra got some sweatpants out of his bag.

Ezra nodded, "Me and Hardy occasionally play basketball."

Aria smiled, "How occasionally is 'occasionally'?"

Ezra chuckled, "Well we haven't for a while but I figured it gives me the perfect opportunity to get to know Mike a bit better."

Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she replied.

* * *

"Hi mommy," Daisy said when Aria walked into her moms art studio. "I'm painting with grandma."

Aria smiled, Daisy was wearing one of Byron's old shirts, the sleeves had been rolled up numerous times and it reached down to Daisy's ankles. "I can see that," Aria replied. "What're you painting?"

Daisy shrugged, "I'm just splashing paint on my canvas today mommy and making patterns with my fingers, see?" she replied holding up her paint stained fingers.

Aria walked closer to the canvas for a proper look and even though Daisy was literally just throwing paint at it Aria had to admit the results were pretty good. "That's beautiful Daisy," she told her daughter. "Are you finished?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes but grandma said I can paint more. Can I mommy?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Aria replied. "In fact I think I might paint something too."

Ella smiled having listened to the whole exchange. "I'll get two more canvases, oh and there are more of your dad's old shirts in the cabinet over there."

"Mommy," Daisy asked. "Where is my daddy?"

Aria pulled one of the shirts on over her clothes, "He's playing football with Uncle Mike," she replied.

Daisy smiled, "I'd like them to be friends mommy."

Aria nodded, "I'd like that too Daisy."

* * *

"Can I get two cheeseburgers please?" Mike asked the bar tender.

The bar tender nodded, "You got it," he replied before yelling to somebody in the kitchen. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Mike replied, "Can we have two beers?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow and Mike got his driver's licence out of his wallet. He'd turned twenty one the previous month. The bar tender nodded and proceeded to get the drinks just as Ezra walked back over to the bar from the bathroom.

"I ordered us two beers to go with our cheeseburgers." Mike told him.

"Cheers," Ezra replied as the bartender placed the beers in front of them.

Cheeseburgers eaten and several more beers consumed Ezra started to relax a bit more in Mike's company, he desperately wanted the younger man to like him as he knew how important he was to both Aria and Daisy.

"I was going to give you the 'big brother and uncle' speech," Mike said to Ezra. "But I can see it's not needed."

Ezra chuckled, "Thanks Mike," he replied. "Aria and Daisy mean the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt them. I know how lucky I am to have them both in my life."

Mike nodded, "I know you wouldn't," he replied. "They're pretty special aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ezra replied a smile forming on his face. "They are," he took a deep breath. "Mike," he said. "I know that you've been the only consistent man in Daisy's life and I want to assure you that I in no way want to try and take your place. I know how much Daisy adores you and looks up to you and I know how much Daisy means to you."

Mike smiled, "When Aria told us she was pregnant…I've never told her this but I thought she was throwing her life away," he took a swig of his beer. "Then I met Daisy, she was this tiny little thing that cried a lot but the second I held her in my arms I knew I'd do absolutely anything to protect her. I know you're not replacing me, and my leaving yesterday wasn't me feeling left out. I just wanted to let the three of you spend some time together. Now that I've met you and spent time with you I'm so thankful that you're in their lives because you can look out for them both when I can't."

"Thank you Mike," Ezra replied. "And I promise you that I will."

* * *

**Please review.**

**Thanks Amelia x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again a MASSIVE thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The remainder of the weekend flew by and soon Monday was upon them and their normal lives resumed with Aria going to work, Daisy to school and Ezra spent his days walking Boo, and since he now knew the curriculum he would be teaching come January he had started working on his lesson plans too.

Ezra would collect Daisy from school and then they would both go and meet Aria outside work. On Monday Ezra went to his own apartment for his weekly dinner with Hardy and Aria and Daisy went home, on Tuesday Ezra joined them for pizza night and ended up spending the night. It was now Wednesday and this time they had gone to Ezra's apartment, with Daisy already in bed they were both sitting on the couch talking about their day.

"I'm not going to be able to collect Daisy from school tomorrow," Ezra said. "My mom asked me I if could help her out with something."

"That's okay," Aria replied. "Will we see you later or is it all day thing?"

"I'm not sure," Ezra told her. "I'll call you and let you know though. I'm sorry my mom kind of sprung it on me when I took Boo home earlier."

"Ezra, you don't have to apologise for doing something for your mom."

"I know," he replied. "It's just like being able to get Daisy from school so that you don't have to worry that you might be late."

Aria shook her head, "It's fine, in fact I'm fairly certain Jackie is out tomorrow afternoon so Rachel will probably tell me to leave a few minutes earlier anyway."

"You're sure?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sure," Aria replied leaning closer to him. "Now kiss me."

Ezra smiled, "Now THAT I can do."

* * *

Ezra sent Aria a text just as she was getting ready to leave work to say that the thing would probably run quite late and that there was a chance he might not be able to make it to her apartment at all that night. Aria texted him back saying that was fine and she would see him the following day.

Even though she was a few minutes early Aria walked quickly towards Daisy's school as she wanted to get there earlier so she could surprise her daughter. Her phone buzzed as she rounded a corner and she got it out of her pocket to see who it was that texting her, she smiled when saw Mike's name on her screen. He had really hit it off with Ezra over the weekend and they'd made plans for him to come to New York during his next break from school. Tapping out a response whilst walking meant Aria wasn't watching where she was going and once again she bumped straight into someone knocking them both to the pavement.

"Ezra," Aria said in surprise when she saw who it was. "What're you doing here I thought you were still helping your mom?"

"I lied," Ezra replied sheepishly pulling Aria up to her feet. "I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't envision my surprise being a re-enactment of how we met."

Aria chuckled and stood on her tiptoes, "I'm sorry for knocking you to the floor _again._"

They shared a chaste kiss and once they broke away Ezra looked around. "You know what?" he said. "This is the exact spot where we met."

"It is?" Aria asked. She had been in such a rush that day and hadn't really taken in her surroundings; she glanced around trying to see if there was a landmark that she remembered but the fact was her eyes had been firmly on Ezra. "How do you…" she gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. Ezra was on bended knee holding a stunning cushion cut diamond and platinum ring. "Aria Rose Montgomery," he said his voice wavering slightly. "Will you marry me?"

Aria's eyes welled with unshed tears and she nodded her head slightly before taking a deep breath and whispering "Yes." "Yes," she said again a little louder.

Ezra jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, he let go and with shaking fingers he placed the ring onto Aria's ring finger. "Thank you," he whispered as his lips descending onto hers.

They only broke apart when they heard an applause; looking around them they saw that several people had stopped to watch the proposal. Aria blushed slightly and they both raised their hands in thanks as people started shouting over "Congratulations."

"Shall we go and tell Daisy?" Ezra whispered.

Aria nodded and they linked arms and started walking in the direction of Daisy's school. Aria held her left hand out in front of her as they walked admiring her ring.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asked nervously. "I didn't plan on buying a ring, I was going to let you choose but I went to a few jewellers and I saw this one and I instantly knew it was _the _one."

Aria stopped walking and turned to face him once more. "Ezra," she replied. "I love it and you're right it is the one."

"You're sure?" Ezra said.

"I'm sure," Aria replied bringing the hand up to his cheek. "This is exactly the ring I would've chosen for myself. It's beautiful."

They shared another tender kiss and once again headed towards Daisy's school.

"Hi Mommy _and _daddy," Daisy said happily as both her parents walked into her classroom. "I thought it would just be you mommy?"

Aria smiled and handed Daisy her coat, "It was supposed to be but your daddy surprised me too." Aria helped Daisy do the buttons up on her coat.

"I thought we could go out somewhere for dinner." Ezra said.

Daisy reached up to hold her parents hands, they all said 'Goodbye' to the teacher and left the school.

"Where should we go?" Ezra asked as they walked down the block.

"Mexican food." Daisy replied

"Mexican?" Aria repeated looking down at her daughter.

Daisy nodded, "I want tacos."

"Mexican it is," Ezra replied. "Shall we go to that place we went to when your mom was in town?" he asked Aria.

Aria nodded, "Yeah good food and it's within walking distance of home."

Ezra hailed a cab to take them downtown and the three of them piled in.

* * *

It wasn't until they were seated and Aria reached over to take Daisy's gloves off that the toddler spotted the ring.

"Mommy," Daisy said her index finger reaching out to touch it. "You have a new ring; it's very sparkly and pretty."

Aria smiled and glanced over the table towards Ezra. "Your daddy bought it for me and it's a very special ring."

"Why mommy?" Daisy asked.

"It's called an engagement ring." Aria replied

"Oh," Daisy said and after a slight pause. "What does that mean mommy?"

Again Aria looked over at Ezra; he reached across the table  
and took her right hand in his. "It means that your daddy asked me to marry him and I said 'Yes'."

Daisy's big blue eyes widened even more, "You're getting married?" she asked excitedly.

"We are." Ezra replied smiling.

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah Daisy," Ezra said. "Really."

"Mommy I can be a bridesmaid."

"Well," Aria replied. "I thought that Spencer, Hanna and Emily could be my bridesmaids."

"Oh," Daisy replied sadly. "Why mommy?"

Aria could tell that Daisy was on the verge of crying. "Because," she said lifting the toddler onto her lap. "There is a _very _important job that only my special little girl can do."

"What is it mommy?" Daisy asked the disappointment from a minute ago gone.

"I thought that you could be my flower girl."

"A flower girl?" Daisy repeated.

Aria nodded, "Yes, and you'll wear a very pretty dress and you'll walk in front of me dropping rose petals and it'll be _just_ you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good mommy." Daisy replied happily. "I'd like to be a flower girl."

"I have something that I'd like you to do for me too," Ezra said.

"What is it daddy?" Daisy asked looking across the table to her father.

"I thought that you could hold the wedding rings for me until we need them? Usually it's the job of the best man but I think I'd like my Daisy to do it instead. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah," Daisy replied nodding her head enthusiastically. "I can daddy. I can do it."

* * *

Daisy skipped out of her bedroom in her pyjamas, the toddler had been even giddier than she usually was since her parents had told her that they were going to get married.

"You're not sleepy at all are you?" Aria asked.

Daisy shook her head, "No mommy," she replied. "I'm too excited to be sleepy."

Ezra walked into the living room and sat down next to Aria, "All arranged for Sunday. My grandma said she can't wait to meet you both."

Aria was just about to respond when her phone started to ring; Daisy picked it up from the coffee table and answered it before Aria got a chance to. "Hi grandma," she said happily. Aria's eyes widened, they hadn't told anybody about the engagement yet.

"Guess what grandma," she continued before Aria could stop her. "My daddy bought mommy a very pretty ring and they're getting married and I'm going to be a flower girl."

Daisy nodded at something that Ella said, "I'm very excited grandma," she said in response before continuing with, "I think my mommy wants to speak to you. I love you." Daisy handed the phone to her mom and skipped off to her toy-box.

"Hi mom," Aria said sheepishly unsure of what Ella's response was going to be.

_"You're engaged?" _Ella squealed down the phone. _"Congratulations. When did this happen?"_

Aria smiled obviously spending the weekend with Ezra had helped Ella see that he was an amazing guy.

"Earlier today," she told her mother. "Ezra surprised me where we met." Ezra laced his fingers through hers and she smiled at him. "I was going to call you when Daisy went to bed. It still hasn't sunk in yet."

Ella chuckled, _"I know," _she replied. "_I remember when your father proposed to me I couldn't stop staring at the ring I was afraid that if I did it would somehow stop being real."_

"Yeah," Aria replied. "That sounds familiar."

"_I'll let you get back to celebrating," _Ella said. "_Tell Ezra I said congratulations. Oh and Aria send me a photo of the very pretty ring."_

"I will mom," Aria replied. "Thank you, I love you."

Aria disconnected the call and looked at Ezra, "My mom offered her congratulations and asked if I would send her a photo of the ring. Could you take one?" She handed her phone to Ezra, and positioned her left hand so he could get a good shot.

"When are you going to tell your mom?" Aria asked as Ezra snapped a few pictures.

"I thought we could tell her on Sunday when we go to my grandmother's house," he replied handing Aria her phone back. Aria nodded and sent one of the photos to her mom."What about Hardy?" she asked.

Ezra got his phone out of his pocket and smiled, "I should probably let him know pretty soon huh? I mean he is going to be my best man." He opened up his messages and typed out a new text – _I have a favour to ask you. _"I'm guaranteed a reply now," he said. "When are you going to tell your friends?"

Aria opened her own messages and after putting Spencer's, Hanna's and Emily's numbers in the 'To' box she wrote – _Ezra asked me to marry him tonight and I said YES! _She pressed send and put the phone back on her lap. Ezra's phone beeped, "It's Hardy," he said glancing at the screen. "He said 'You can ask me anything bro'."

"I think I'll let him wait a bit," he said putting the phone back down beside him. "He'll hate that."

Aria chuckled, "You're horrible."

"He'd do exactly the same thing to me," Ezra replied just as Aria's own phone beeped three times in quick succession.

"Let me guess," Ezra said, "Spence, Hanna and Emily?"

"Almost," Aria replied. "It's Spence, Hanna and my mom. I think Emily might still be in work." She opened the text from her mom first. "My mom says that the ring is beautiful and said to tell you that you have amazing taste."

"Tell her thanks," Ezra said.

"Spence said 'Congratulations, I'll let you celebrate together but I want ALL the details tomorrow. Lunch maybe?'" Aria said reading out Spencer's text. "And Hanna says 'OMG. Congratulations. What is the ring like?'"

Aria typed out quick response to both her friends and attached a photo of the ring; she'd just pressed send when Ezra's phone started to ring.

"It's Hardy," Ezra said with a slightly panicked expression. "I didn't think he would call me."

Aria chuckled, "I'll tell you what why don't you tell him while I put Daisy to bed?"

Ezra nodded and slid his finger across the screen to answer the call, "Hey Hardy."

_"Seriously dude,"_ Hardy replied. "_You can't leave me hanging like that. What's this favour?"_

"Well," Ezra said. "I don't know an exact date yet but I was wondering if you'd be my best man?"

_"You're getting married?" _Hardy shouted.

"Yeah," Ezra replied. "I asked Aria today and she said 'Yes'."

_"I guess congratulations are in order then." _Hardy replied. "_And I do mean that Ezra, sure I'm going to miss you being my wingman but Aria is really nice and Daisy is adorable."_

"Thanks Hardy," Ezra chuckled.

_"So does Aria have any hot friends? You know it's compulsory for the best man to hook up with one of the bridesmaids."_

Ezra chuckled, "Bye Hardy," he said disconnecting the call.

* * *

Aria stepped out of her workplace the following lunch time and was immediately accosted by Spencer who wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Let me see it," Spencer squealed when she finally let Aria go.

Aria held out her left hand which Spencer instantly grabbed, "Oh my god," she exclaimed. "The photo didn't do it justice at all Aria it's absolutely stunning."

Aria beamed and nodded her head.

"Ezra chose it by himself?" Spencer asked.

Aria nodded, "He did, he said that he saw it and instantly knew it was 'the one.'"

Spencer let go of Aria's hand and pointed down the block indicating the direction they should walk in. "He was right," she said. "It's definitely 'you'. How long do we have for lunch? I want you to tell me everything."

Aria chuckled, "We're in luck actually," she replied. "Because Jackie isn't in today and Rachel said that since its Friday I can take a long lunch to celebrate."

Spencer smiled and linked her arm with Aria's, "Well then," she said. "It's a good thing Hanna is going to meet us then isn't it? I mean we thought it'd just be pretzels from a vendor but we can actually go somewhere warm."

Aria looked up towards the sky which had suddenly darkened, "And dry," she replied as the first few drops of rain fell.

Hanna met them at next block and they quickly headed into a nearby restaurant. They were seated in a booth near the back and Spencer ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Aria told them how Ezra proposed while they ate their food.

"So do you have any idea when the wedding will be?" Hanna asked.

Aria shook her head and took a bite of her lentil burger. "We haven't even talked about that yet, we only got engaged last night. I do know that I want you two and Em to be my bridesmaids though."

Hanna clapped her hands together in excitement, "Have you given dresses a thought?"

Aria shook her head.

"_Aria,"_ Hanna exclaimed. "You've never looked in a bridal magazine for ideas?"

Again Aria shook her head, "I was too busy looking in baby magazines," she replied with a smile.

Spencer chuckled, "I have a feeling you're going to be swamped with them now."

Hanna nodded, "You need ideas Aria, there are so many things that go into planning a wedding a lot of which you probably haven't even thought of!"

Aria smiled, "Well then," she said. "It's a good job I have you isn't it? You know I'm not really feeling this whole 'wedding planner' thing. I mean why pay somebody who knows absolutely nothing about me _or _Ezra to plan our wedding when I have a best friend who could probably do the job a million times better."

Hanna's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" she stuttered. "You really want me to plan your wedding?"

Aria nodded and Hanna leaned across the booth and hugged her tightly. "You won't be sorry Aria I promise." Hanna said wiping away a stray tear.

"I know I won't be," Aria replied. "I have something to ask you too Spence," she continued looking across the table to her other friend. "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour?"

It was Spencer's turn to cry; the brunette nodded her head and stood up to join her friends in a hug. "I'd love to Aria," she said happily. "Thank you so much for asking me."

"Just so you know," Aria said once they'd all sat back down. "Ezra's friend Hardy is best man and he thinks it's compulsory for him to hook up with one of the bridesmaids. Obviously Emily is out of the equation so that leaves you two and trust me he's quite the flirt."

"Is he hot?" Hanna asked. "What?" she said when Spencer and Aria stared at her open mouthed. "I was just asking."

* * *

On Saturday after the playground Ezra left to meet Hardy for lunch and Aria and Daisy went shopping, they made plans to meet at Aria's apartment later.

"Mommy," Daisy said. "When can we go home? My legs are tired."

Aria glanced down at her little girl who was stood by her side. "We just need to get you something to wear sweetie then we can go."

"But mommy," Daisy protested. "I have _lots _of clothes already I don't need anymore."

Aria smiled and touched her daughter's head, "I know you do Daisy," she replied. "But we're meeting your daddy's grandma tomorrow and you want to look nice don't you?"

Daisy sighed and sat down next to one of the mannequins. "What do you think of this one?" Aria asked lifting up a stripy dress.

Daisy shook her head, "I don't like it mommy," she replied.

Aria smiled and put the dress back onto the rail, she watched as Daisy began picking at the stickers she'd put on her converse the previous weekend. She moved around the rail, making sure that Daisy was still in sight. A denim dress with capped sleeves and ruffles down the front caught her eye. "What about this one?" she asked but Daisy was too engrossed in her shoes. Aria chuckled and looked through the rail for Daisy's size, she just about to tell Daisy that they were ready to leave when she noticed that the mannequin she was sitting by was wearing the same dress and it was paired with a navy and white stripy cardigan. Aria glanced around and spotted the cardigan on a rail behind on the opposite side of the mannequins. "Daisy," she said. "I'll just be over there okay? Don't move."

Daisy nodded her head but didn't look up. Aria walked over to the rail and once again began looking through for Daisy's size; she smiled when she found one near the back. "Come on Daisy sweetie. We'll pay for these then we can go home." She looked over at the mannequin but Daisy was no longer there, she looked down to her side thinking maybe that maybe she had walked over when she had been busy looking through the rack, but Daisy wasn't there either. "Daisy?" she shouted a little louder moving into the aisle for a better view. "Daisy?" she shouted louder again. Aria dropped the clothes to the floor and began running around looking for her daughter all the while shouting her name.

But Daisy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review.**

**Amelia xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again THANK YOU for all the reviews xx**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Previously: _"Come on Daisy sweetie. We'll pay for these then we can go home." She looked over at the mannequin but Daisy was no longer there, she looked down to her side thinking maybe that maybe she had walked over when she had been busy looking through the rack, but Daisy wasn't there either. "Daisy?" she shouted a little louder moving into the aisle for a better view. "Daisy?" she shouted louder again. Aria dropped the clothes to the floor and began running around looking for her daughter all the while shouting her name. But Daisy was nowhere to be found._

"Daisy," Aria shouted a little louder she was frantically searching under clothes rails convinced that her little girl was just hiding from her.

"Is there something wrong?" A woman who looked to be about Ella's age asked.

"My little girl," Aria replied her voice shaking. "She was right here but now I can't find her."

The woman nodded knowingly, "I'll go and get help okay? Why don't you stay here she probably just wandered off somewhere."

Aria nodded, not even bothering to stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. With shaking hands she took her phone out of her pocket and dialled Ezra's number, she needed to hear his voice; she needed him to reassure her that Daisy was okay… She needed him here with her.

It went straight to voicemail and Aria disconnected the call, she couldn't leave him a message saying that Daisy was missing she needed to speak to him in person.

She put her phone away and stared at the spot where Daisy had been a few minutes earlier the only evidence that she had been there at all was a tiny butterfly sticker that she had peeled off the front of her converse. "Daisy baby," Aria whispered. "Mommy needs you."

The woman came back with a store security guard and a female sales assistant.

"Can you give me some information about your daughter please ma'am?" the security guard asked. "Her name, age, a brief a description."

"Daisy Montgomery," Aria replied, "She's two and a half, she has brown hair it's curly but she has it in two braids today and she has blue eyes."

"Can you remember what she was wearing today?"

"Yeah," Aria nodded numbly. "She's wearing a pink coat with toggle buttons, and grey jeans a cream sweater with a pink heart on it and pink converse. She has a white hat that's like a cat but she took it off when we came inside."

"Do you have a rough estimate on her height?" The security guard asked.

"She's exactly three foot," Aria replied. "My mom measured her last weekend."

The security guard nodded and relayed all the information Aria had given to him into his radio.

"We've got people looking for her," he said. "We're looking through the camera footage and all the exits are being monitored."

Aria nodded, she felt useless her little girl was missing and there was absolutely nothing she could do to help locate her.

"Is there a possibility that she could be with someone?" The security guard asked.

Aria shook her head; she didn't even want to think about that being a possibility. "No," she replied her voice breaking slightly. "She's really shy I don't think she'd just go off with someone."

The guard nodded, "Someone you know maybe?"

Again Aria shook her head, "Nobody I know would just take her."

"Miss?" the shop assistant said, "We have a room that we can take you to whilst we look for your daughter."

Aria shook her head, "No," she replied. "I'd like to stay here please?"

"Could you bring her a chair over?" the woman who had helped asked. The sales assistant nodded and ran off to find one.

Aria thanked the woman and took her phone out of her pocket once more, but her hands were trembling too much.

"Do you want to call someone?" the woman asked.

Aria nodded, "My fiancé, Daisy's dad."

The woman took Aria's phone from her, "What's his name?" she asked.

"Ezra," Aria replied quietly.

"It's going straight to voicemail," the woman said handing Aria her phone back.

Aria could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage, she suddenly felt hot and her whole body was trembling she felt as if she might pass out. She instantly recognised the symptoms as she had experienced a few of these when she was younger.

"I think I'm having a panic attack," she whispered.

Black spots appeared before her eyes and suddenly she felt two lots of hands on her arms easing her into the chair that the sales assistant had just returned with. The woman knelt down on the floor in front of Aria and talked her through breathing. When the attack had subsided the woman handed Aria a bottle of water which she gratefully accepted.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Aria," she replied quietly.

"My name is Laura."

"Thank you for all your help Laura," Aria said.

Laura smiled, "I'd hope that somebody would do the same thing for my daughter if her son went missing."

* * *

Aria had no idea how much time passed, but Laura did her best to make the time go quickly by talking. Aria wasn't really paying too much attention but she certainly appreciated the older woman's actions.

A voice came over the security guards radio and Aria looked over at him her eyes wide, he walked away from them and she watched as her spoke into it he walked back over and Aria instantly knew from his facial expression that they'd found her.

"We've found her," he said smiling.

Once again Aria burst in to tears, but this time they were happy tears.

"She's on the third floor," he continued. "One of my colleagues is with her; I'll take you down to her okay?"

Aria nodded and Laura helped her into a standing position. The ride down from the seventh floor to the third floor seemed to take an eternity, the doors opened and Aria was out of the elevator like a shot looking around for her daughter. She brought a hand up to her mouth when she spotted Daisy sitting on a mannequin plinth just like she had been upstairs, a store assistant was sitting with her and a security guard was nearby.

"Daisy," she shouted a she ran over.

"Mommy," Daisy replied as Aria lifted her into her arms holding on to her as tightly as she could. "Mommy, I got lost."

"I know you did baby," Aria replied breathing in her little girls scent. "But you're safe now. I'm here," she kissed Daisy's forehead. "How did you get all the way down here?"

**Flashback**

"Mommy," Daisy said. "When can we go home my legs are tired."

Aria glanced down at her little girl who was stood by her side. "We just need to get you something to wear sweetie then we can go."

"But mommy," Daisy protested. "I have _lots _of clothes already I don't need anymore."

Aria smiled and touched her daughter's head, "I know you do Daisy," she replied. "But we're meeting your daddy's grandma tomorrow and you want to look nice don't you?"

Daisy sighed and sat down next to one of the mannequins, she didn't want to shop anymore she wanted to go home so that she could play with her toys.

"What do you think of this one?" her mom asked lifting up a stripy dress.

Daisy shook her head, "I don't like it mommy," she replied.

She lifted her converse clad feet up onto the little plinth that the mannequin was stood on and began picking at the stickers that she had decorated them with the previous weekend. Daisy heard her mom ask her something again but she didn't care what dress she wore because she wanted to wear her Tinkerbell costume anyway and she couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to.

She peeled a sticker off her converse and flicked it from her finger and onto the floor, lifting her head briefly to see if her mommy was almost finished but she wasn't by the dresses anymore. Daisy stood up and that's when she saw her mommy just a little bit further down the aisle near to the elevators, so she ran after her as quickly as she could.

Daisy got into the elevator just as the doors shut but she was confused, because usually whenever she was in an elevator her mommy put a hand on her shoulder because she didn't like the little 'bump' that the elevator did when it stopped as it made her tummy feel funny but this time her mommy didn't do that. Daisy looked up; she was going to remind her mommy to do it before the bump. She gasped this lady wasn't her mommy at all, she had the same coat as her mommy and the same brown hair but it wasn't her. She looked back down, her big blue eyes filling with tears, the elevator doors opened and Daisy followed a few of the occupants out. She looked around; she didn't recognise this part of the store at all. "Mommy?" she whispered quietly looking around the unfamiliar environment. "Mommy?" she said again a little louder but it was no use her mommy wasn't there.

**End Flashback**

"Mommy," Daisy said. "I remembered you said if I got lost I should stay where I am and you'd find me so that's what I did mommy I stayed here."

Aria smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead once more, "You did good Daisy," she replied. "It was very clever of you to remember that."

Aria thanked everybody involved in helping find Daisy and the manager of the store put them both in a cab to take them home. Aria was desperate to get back to her apartment where she knew Daisy was safe.

Daisy curled into her mommy's side on the cab ride home, her small hand gripped her moms arm tightly. Aria got her phone out of her pocket again and dialled Ezra's number, it again went to voicemail and that was when she remembered that he had commented when they were in the playground that morning that his battery was low it had most likely died on him.

Once they got home Aria changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and she persuaded Daisy to change into her pyjamas telling her that it would be like 'a slumber party'. Aria noticed that Daisy seemed a lot clingier; she followed Aria into her bedroom whilst she changed and then insisted that she do the same with her. She put the TV on and they curled up on the couch with a Disney movie on, Aria wanted to try and make things as normal as possible for Daisy, but she barely paid attention to the movie though; no matter how hard she tried to stop it she kept thinking about what had happened and how much worse things could have been. She realised that they hadn't eaten lunch and turned to ask Daisy if she wanted something to eat, but she was fast asleep. Aria smiled obviously the events of the day had caught up with the toddler; she kissed her forehead and gently lifted her into her arms carrying her into her bedroom where she would be more comfortable. Once Daisy was settled in bed Aria went back into the living room, she thought about calling Spencer but remembered that she had gone to Philadelphia for the weekend to see Melissa so instead she attempted to watch whatever it was that was currently playing on the TV but she couldn't concentrate at all.

* * *

Ezra was almost at the subway station when he decided to walk to Aria's apartment instead, although he wasn't drunk he was certainly tipsy and he figured the walk would do him good. It was a cool clear night and he absolutely loved Manhattan when it was like this, dusk was just setting in the street and store lights were on casting a beautiful warming glow across the sidewalks. The stores were decorating their windows ready for Christmas which was fast approaching. It was a holiday that Ezra didn't really care for ever since his parents had a particularly bad argument one Christmas Eve, he was nine and it had ruined the entire holiday for him. It didn't improve much in following years either and as a result Ezra had generally didn't look forward to it, however it suddenly struck him that he _was _excited this year. He was excited that he'd be enjoying the holiday with Aria and Daisy, he was looking forward to taking his daughter to see Santa, he was excited about going shopping for a Christmas tree and taking it home so the three of them could decorate it together. There were lots of little things that his parents had done for him when he was a child (before the arguments started) that made the holiday so special and he wanted to do these things for his daughter too. Ezra smiled and turned right at the next block, a detour from Aria's apartment but there was something he needed to buy.

Ezra walked into the living room, Aria sitting on the couch staring at the TV but he could tell she wasn't paying much attention to what was on the screen. "Hey," he said putting the Macy's bag down.

Aria looked towards him and smiled sadly, "Hi," she replied quietly.

"Where's Daisy?"

"Sleeping," Aria said.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked crossing the living room quickly.

Aria shook her head; she looked so small and vulnerable. "I've had a really shitty day."

The tears that Aria has held in since leaving the store started again in earnest and Ezra pulled his fiancée onto his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame and his hand drew soothing circles on her back. He placed feather light kisses onto her head and whispered "Sssshhh," to her over and over again.

"What happened?" he asked when the tears subsided slightly.

Aria lifted her head up and took a deep breath, just thinking about what could've been filled her with fear. "Daisy went missing in Macy's," she told him. "She was right there and I looked away for a minute and she was gone. Oh god Ezra it was horrible, I thought…"

She explained to Ezra what had happened and how no more than twenty minutes passed between her disappearing and being found but how it had felt like an eternity. Ezra did his best to reassure Aria that it wasn't her fault but he could tell that she felt it was.

"I couldn't remember if I'd told her that I loved her today," she told him. "And I kept thinking what if something happens to her and I hadn't told her that."

"But it didn't," Ezra replied, "She's home and she's safe and trust me Daisy knows how much you love her."

She started crying again and once again he rubbed her back and whispered to her, eventually her breathing evened out and Ezra realised that like Daisy she too had fallen asleep. He stood with her in his arms and carried her into her bedroom placing her gently onto the bed, and then he went into Daisy's room and picked his still sleeping daughter up. He kissed her forehead gently as he carried her across the living room into Aria's bedroom; he put her down on the bed next to Aria and returned to the living room to get his iPad then he too went into the bedroom and sat up on the bed next to his two girls, he just needed them both near to him.

* * *

Over an hour passed during which time Ezra attempted to work on some lesson plans, but the truth was he got very little done in that time he kept looking at both Aria and Daisy to make sure that they were okay. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Aria had gone through and he was furious with himself for not charging his phone that morning because if he'd done so Aria wouldn't have been alone, sure he might not have got to the store before Daisy was found but he certainly would've been home a lot sooner. Granted he couldn't have foreseen this happening, but he realised that Aria might need to get in touch with him for other things.

Daisy stirred next to him and placed his iPad on the bedside table.

"Hi Daisy," he whispered as the toddler stretched her arms above her head.

"Hi daddy," Daisy replied her voice slightly hoarse from both crying and sleep. She reached one hand out to grab Ezra's arm and she looked around for her mommy she smiled contentedly when she saw that she was sleeping next to her. Daisy slowly sat up and curled into Ezra's side, he wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer to him and kissed her head.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"What is it sweetie?" Ezra asked.

Daisy lifted her head up to look at him, "I made my mommy cry," she whimpered and Ezra felt his heart break for the second time that day. He lifted the toddler into his lap and like he had done with Aria just over an hour earlier he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Daisy sweetie," he whispered. "Your mommy was crying because she was so happy to find you."

"But she was sad too daddy because I was lost but it was a accident."

Ezra kissed Daisy's forehead, "Yeah she was sad too because she was worried about you," he replied. "But your mommy knows that you didn't mean to make her sad, she knows that it was an accident. And you know what?"

"What daddy?" Daisy asked quietly.

"I'll bet your mommy got lost too when she was little."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Ezra replied with a slight nod. "I know I did. In fact I remember one time I got lost in the park. My mom told me to stay on the bench while she threw away some trash but I wanted to see the swans so I wandered off because I thought that my mom would know exactly where I had gone only I couldn't remember where they were, but my mom found me just like your mommy found you."

"I'm not going to get lost again daddy," Daisy told him. "I'm going to hold my mommy's and your hand _all_ the time."

Ezra shook his head gently, "You don't have to do that Daisy," he replied as he brushed some of the hair that had escaped from her braids off her face. "You wouldn't be able to play with your friends at the playground then; you just need to make sure that you always know where me and mommy are, you've played lots of times at the playground and you've never got lost before. What is it your mommy always says?"

Daisy smiled, "Stay where she can see me."

"Exactly," Ezra replied touching her nose gently. "Now what shall we do until mommy wakes up?" he asked wanting to change the subject he wanted to distract Daisy from the day's events as he knew it must've been incredibly traumatic for her too.

Daisy saw his iPad on the bedside table and pointed at it, "Can we play games please?"

Ezra nodded and picked the iPad back up, "Of course we can."

They played on various games of Daisy's for another thirty minutes, Ezra realised that he was actually quite hungry and a glance at the time on the iPad showed him that it was passed dinner time.

"Daisy," he asked quietly. "Are you hungry?"

Daisy nodded.

"Well," Ezra said. "Why don't we order some food and then we'll wake mommy up?"

"Yeah," Daisy replied.

Ezra ordered pizzas using his iPad and was just about to wake Aria when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," Ezra said smiling.

Aria sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked

"A couple of hours," he replied. Aria moved closer to him and Daisy. "I ordered pizza it'll be here soon."

"Good," she replied. "Daisy and I haven't eaten anything since the cupcakes after the playground."

"Mommy," Daisy said. "I ordered your favourite."

"Thank you baby," Aria replied gently touching her daughters cheek.

Once their food arrived they moved into the living room with a movie playing on Netflix they ate their pizza and then Ezra got ice-cream out of the freezer. It was after 11pm when Daisy finally succumbed to sleep, but given that she'd slept for a few hours earlier neither Ezra or Aria had tried to make her go to bed earlier. They both put her to bed leaving her bedroom lamp and the lamp in the living room on for her and then they too went to bed.

"I can call my Grandmother and cancel tomorrow if you'd like?" Ezra said once they were both curled up under the covers.

Aria lifted her head off his chest, "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ezra replied. "I just thought maybe with everything that happened today…"

Aria shook her head, "No," she responded. "We need normality. I can't let what happened today affect things too much because I don't want Daisy to worry anymore than she already is."

"You're right," Ezra replied kissing her gently on the nose. "And maybe a trip out of the city will do us all good."

"Exactly," Aria replied. She pressed her lips to his and then rested her head back on his chest.

Ezra fell asleep long before Aria did but she was content to just lie there safe in his arms.

* * *

**Please review xx**

**It was always been my intention to just have Daisy wander off in the store. But I loved reading your comments in the reviews about what you thought might have happened to her. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to apologise for how long it's taken me to post this. I'm not entirely happy :(**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Minor M rated scene which I've indicated.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Ezra opened his eyes slowly, and turned his head to face Aria. He wasn't surprised that she was still asleep; he was surprised though to find Daisy sleeping between the two of them her small hand was holding Aria's who had her arm draped protectively around her sleeping daughter. Ezra couldn't help but smile at the sight and he realised that this was the first time since he'd started staying over that Daisy had got into bed with them. He knew it was something that she did on occasion, that was why Aria had insisted they put clothes on after their first sexual encounter but he couldn't help but worry that this was because of what had happened the previous day. He prayed that it was just because it was fresh in the little girls mind and that it wouldn't have a long term affect on her. Ezra had no idea how long he lay there and watched them both sleeping so peacefully, but eventually Aria's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he whispered once her eyes settled on him.

Aria smiled at him, "Morning," she whispered back.

Ezra pointed to Daisy and Aria smiled, "She came in last night whilst you were asleep," she kissed Daisy's forehead. "She'll forget about this won't she?"

Ezra reached over and cupped Aria's cheek, "She will," he replied, "Probably long before we do."

They lay in bed for a while longer talking about the plans for the day only getting up for breakfast once Daisy had woken up. Once breakfast had been eaten and Daisy was content watching cartoons Aria jumped in the shower whilst Ezra was their breakfast dishes, once Aria was finished she showered Daisy and then it was Ezra's turn.

Ezra walked through the living room with nothing more than a towel draped around his waist he smiled when he saw a now dressed Daisy dancing to the music that was playing on the TV.

"I see you gave in?" Ezra said with a chuckle as he walked into the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, she put her curling iron down and turned to face him.

"Daisy?" he replied pulling his boxers on underneath the towel. "She's wearing the Tinkerbell costume." He removed the towel and dropped into the laundry hamper.

Aria smiled and nodded her head, "I want your grandmother to meet the _real _Daisy, and the little girl that's dancing around the living room in a green fairy costume _that's _Daisy."

"Aria," Ezra said walking over to where she was sitting. "My grandmother is going to love her," he gently stroked her cheek, "And she is going to love you too."

"Thank you," Aria replied. "I just get nervous in situations like this."

Ezra nodded, he knew exactly how she felt he'd been incredibly nervous prior to meeting Ella for the first time and even more so before meeting Mike. "I know," he said. "I do too, but you'll be fine. I promise."

He bent his head down and kissed her gently before moving away to continue getting ready.

Aria smoothed down the black and white striped shirt she had chosen to wear along with a pair of black skinny jeans and took another look in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair and chewed on her bottom lip, she knew she looked fine but she was unsure whether her outfit was appropriate to meet her fiancés grandmother.

"You look very pretty mommy," Daisy said and Aria turned around to see her daughter stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Thank you Daisy," Aria replied moving away from the mirror. "Why don't you go and get your shoes and we'll see if daddy is ready to leave okay?"

Daisy nodded and ran off towards her own bedroom whilst Aria looked through her own shoes before deciding on a pair of black ankle boots. She sat down on the bed to pull them on just as Ezra came into the bedroom.

"Almost ready?" he asked leaning against the dresser.

Aria nodded and zipped up her boots, "I am," she replied standing up. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," he replied.

"Thank you," Aria whispered brushing her lips against his. "You look pretty good too."

* * *

Daisy jumped out the cab with Aria's help and ran up the steps to Dianne's house then she knocked as loudly as she could on the front-door.

Ezra had sent his mother a text when they left Aria's apartment so Dianne had been expecting them. She opened the door on the third knock; Daisy's small hand was raised to knock a fourth time she took a step back when it opened as she hadn't been expecting it to open so soon.

"Hi Daisy," Dianne said her face breaking into a smile at the sight of her granddaughter. It amazed her how much she loved this little girl despite only knowing her for such a short space of time.

"Hi nana," Daisy replied.

Dianne scooped the toddler into her arms and stepped aside so Aria and Ezra could enter the house.

"Hello Ezra, Aria," she said.

"Hi Dianne," Aria replied.

"Hi mom," Ezra said leaning over and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I just need to change my shoes," Dianne said. "Then we're good to go."

"Actually mom," Ezra replied taking hold of Aria's hand. "There is something we wanted to tell you."

Dianne looked at Ezra and then Aria, the smiles that were slowly forming on their faces gave her a hint at what the news might be.

"I um, I asked Aria to marry me and she said yes."

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." Dianne said hugging them both, and she meant it. Since finding out that Daisy was her granddaughter she had got to know both her and Aria very well and she had grown to love them both.

"Let me see the ring," she said chuckling.

"It's very pretty," Daisy told her as Aria raised her hand so Dianne could see.

"Wow," Dianne replied glancing between Aria and Daisy. "It is very pretty did you go ring shopping together?"

Aria shook her head and linked the fingers of her right hand through Ezra's. "No," she said. "Ezra chose it himself."

Dianne looked at her son and raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed," she glanced between the two of them. "Have you discussed a date yet?"

Ezra looked at Aria and smiled, "Other than 'next year' we haven't really talked about it," he replied.

"Nana," Daisy said. "I'm going to be the flower girl."

They talked for a few more minutes before Ezra pointed out that they really should get moving so he took Daisy into the backyard to get Boo whilst Dianne went to change her shoes.

* * *

Dianne sat in the front with Ezra and Aria and Daisy sat in the back, Daisy was securely fastened into a car seat that Ezra had purchased prior to driving to Rosewood for Thanksgiving and Boo lay down on the floor in front of Daisy's seat. Aria watched out of the window as the scenery changed from buildings to trees and vast amounts of green, she pointed various things out to Daisy to keep her entertained on the long journey. About forty minutes into the journey Aria gave Daisy a juice box and some raisins to snack on which the toddler munched on happily. It was an hour later when they turned left onto a sweeping driveway and a large white house came into view. Aria stared at it open mouthed it was _huge._

Daisy grabbed Aria's hand as they got out of the car, "Mommy," she whispered. "That house is very big."

Aria nodded, "It is sweetie," she whispered back her nerves suddenly returning.

Dianne opened the front door and Boo ran inside, the chocolate Labrador familiar with the house. Aria tentatively followed Dianne and Ezra inside, Daisy still gripping her hand. Ezra took their coats from them and Aria used the opportunity to look around. The décor was modest which surprised her given the size of the house.

"Dianne? Ezra?" a voice from somewhere further into the house shouted. "Is that you?"

"Hi mom," Dianne shouted back just as an elderly lady came into view. There was no mistaking that this was Monica Sloan Dianne's mother and Ezra's grandmother. The resemblance between Monica and Dianne was startling.

Daisy hid behind Aria's legs as the woman came closer to them, her small hands clutching the fabric of her mother's jeans tightly.

"Grandma," Ezra said. "This is Aria."

Monica smiled and reached out a hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Aria," she said. "My grandson has told me a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Aria replied her nerves dispersing slightly.

"And who's this pretty little fairy?" Monica said as she saw Daisy peek out from behind Aria's legs. Ezra had told her that his daughter was generally shy around new people. Daisy peeked out again her big eyes were the same vibrant blue as Ezra's, the photos that Monica had seen on her grandsons iPad certainly hadn't done them justice. "Let me see if I can guess your name," she lifted her hand to her chin. "Rose?" she asked.

Daisy shook her head.

"Lily?"

Daisy shook her head once more.

"I know it's Poppy isn't it?"

Daisy giggled and shook her head again, stepping out from behind Aria's legs as she did so.

Aria and Ezra shared a smile and looked on as his grandmother charmed their daughter.

"I think I'm out of ideas." Monica frowned, "Oh wait," she said after a short pause. "I know it's Lavender."

Daisy shook her head, "Its Daisy," she replied.

"Daisy," Monica repeated. "I knew it was the same as a flower! Daisy did you see where Boo went to?"

"No," Daisy replied. "He ran inside before me."

"I think he probably went to find my cat." Monica told her.

Daisy's eyes widened even more, "You have a cat?" she asked.

Monica nodded, "Her name is Ruby. Would you like to help me find her before she teases poor Boo?"

Daisy looked at Aria. "Can I go find her mommy?" she asked. "Please? I promise to be gentle."

Aria smiled and nodded her head, "Of course you can sweetie," she replied.

Daisy slowly lifted her hand up towards Monica's now outstretched one and eagerly followed the woman out of the hallway in search of Ruby and Boo leaving Aria, Ezra and Dianne standing there.

Ezra looked at Aria and smiled, "That went well," he said.

Aria nodded in agreement, it had certainly gone a lot better than she had anticipated. She'd had visions of Daisy spending the entire day glued to either her side or Ezra's especially after what had the previous day.

The rest of day the day ran just as smoothly, Daisy was her usual bubbly self with no signs of any shyness. The toddler was particularly enthralled with Ruby and the fact that the cat _did _enjoy teasing Boo, she giggled loudly as they watched the cat pounce on an unsuspecting Boo and she sat still when Ruby jumped onto her lap for a sleep. "Nana," Daisy whispered to Dianne who was seated next to her. "Ruby is making a noise do you hear it?"

Dianne leaned closer to the cat, "She's purring," she told Daisy.

"Purring?" Daisy repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means she is very happy," Dianne replied. "She really likes you."

Daisy smiled and gently stroked Ruby's head, "I like you too Ruby," she told the cat, "even though you do tease my Boo."

It was just after 6pm when they left having eaten an early dinner. Daisy talked for most of the journey home about her Mamaw (which is what Monica had said she could call her if she wanted to) and about Ruby and Boo. It was when they were about ten minutes away from Ezra's apartment when Aria noticed that Daisy's eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Aria asked as she leant over to stroke Daisy's cheek.

Daisy's eyes fluttered open and she shook her head, her eyes closing again as she did so.

Ezra dropped Aria and Daisy off outside his apartment first; he got out of the car and lifted the now fast asleep Daisy out of her car seat and placed her into Aria's arms.

"I won't be long," he said placing a quick kiss on Aria's lips.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later when he walked into his apartment; he peeked into Daisy's room as he passed and smiled when he saw his little girl sleeping soundly, he found Aria in the kitchen, she was sitting on the counter munching on a tube of Pringles and she had changed into one of his t-shirts which had ridden up slightly when she had jumped up onto the counter exposing the slightest hint of her underwear. Ezra took a deep breath, she looked incredibly sexy.

"Hungry?" Ezra asked with a slight chuckle.

Aria shook her head, "Not really," she replied. "I saw them and just _had _to eat them."

Ezra nodded his head; he knew that craving all too well which was why he rarely had them in his apartment. "Hand me some over," he said.

Aria shook her head and held the tube closer to her body, "No," she replied. "You get your own."

Ezra put his hands on Aria's waist and tickled her in an attempt to get her to let go of the tube.

"I'm not ticklish," Aria told him.

Ezra sighed he was going to have to change tactics.

"Well at least not _there." _Aria whispered.

Suddenly Pringles were the last thing on Ezra's mind, he pressed his lips to Arias and his hands skimmed down her waist to the top of her thighs coming to a stop just below the hem of his t-shirt. Aria placed the tube on the counter next to her and brought one hand up to Ezra's neck then she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Ezra moved a hand up, his fingers skimming along her bare thigh and under the t-shirt his before moving them up over her hip until they stopped on the small of her back he pulled her even closer to him so that there wasn't even a centimetre between their bodies. Aria pulled away breathlessly a few moments later.

"Bedroom?" she asked.

Ezra nodded although he'd happily stay exactly where they were, however he knew that with Daisy in the apartment too this wasn't an option she could easily walk in on them in their current location so he slipped his hands under Aria's thighs and picked her up. Their lips met again as Ezra slowly walked towards the bedroom, once inside he kicked the door shut and pressed Aria's back up against it in a move similar to their first night together. Ezra grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and broke their kiss briefly so that he could pull it over her head, he tossed the item aside leaving Aria clad in only her lacy black underwear.

"Now you are wearing _way _too many clothes," Aria whispered she removed her hands from Ezra's neck and started to unbutton his shirt, when she was finished she pushed it off his shoulders to the floor. Their lips met once more and Ezra walked backwards towards his bed, he turned as he reached it and threw Aria down onto the mattress.

Aria smirked up at him, "Someone is eager," she said her voice hoarse with lust.

Ezra nodded and moved a hand down to his jeans, his eyes were dark with desire and Aria could feel wetness pooling between her thighs.

"Hurry up," she whispered clenching her thighs together.

"Now who's eager?" Ezra replied as he pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs and kicked them onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. **(M)**

Aria propped herself up on her elbows just as Ezra bent over her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, he slipped a hand underneath her back and undid the clasp on her bra with ease. Aria sat up so he could remove it properly and moaned loudly as he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, she threw one of her legs over his and reached down between their bodies and wrapped her small hand around his rapidly growing erection squeezing gently. Ezra moaned and lifted his lips from Aria's breast; she was just about to protest when his lips latched onto her other nipple instead.

Aria arched her back whilst continuing to stroke Ezra's now fully erect penis. Once again Ezra released Aria's nipple and began kissing down her chest towards her stomach, she let go of his erection and instead gripped his hair in attempt to push him lower. Ezra grinned against her bare skin and continued to kiss downwards until he reached the top of her panties he groaned when he saw how wet she was, he pushed them slowly down her legs and tossed them aside. Aria bit her lip in anticipation for what was to come next, Ezra didn't disappoint he slipped two fingers inside her while simultaneously pressing his tongue against her engorged clit. Aria bucked her hips up causing Ezra to place a hand there to hold her down, he swirled his tongue around her clit and slowly pushed his fingers in and out of her curling them upwards as he did so. Aria gripped his head even tighter, holding it in place as his tongue worked its magic; she had never done this with Noel he'd never wanted to (although he had no problem with her going down on him). Ezra on the other hand loved doing it and the orgasm she could feel slowly building up was testament to that, he removed his fingers and licked along her folds before thrusting his tongue inside her and gently pinching her clit she came hard her entire body shuddering from the intense pleasure currently coursing through it. Ezra waited until she had completely rode it out before kissing his way back up her body, his lips met hers in a searing kiss and Aria wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Please," she whispered. "I need…"

Ezra reached over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of the drawer; he tore the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his penis, he positioned himself near her entrance and slowly eased himself inside. They remained still for a few moments just enjoying the feeling of being connected so intimately. Aria moved her hips first and they started a slow and steady pace, Ezra pressed his lips to hers and they kissed ardently before picking up speed, their pubic bones crashing together with force. Ezra grabbed Aria's right leg and lifted it over his shoulder, the change in position caused Aria's inner walls to clamp around him as her second orgasm of the evening hit her. She pulled away from the kiss and let out a low breathy moan, her fingernails dug into his back. Ezra slowed his movements letting her come down, he almost pulled out completely and when all he could feel was a slight fluttering he slammed back into her slick channel. Aria dug the heel of her left foot into his ass and pressed her lips to his once more. It only took a few more thrusts for them to cum together, their moans muffled by their kiss. **(M Over)** Almost half an hour later they were lying next to each other kissing languidly, their still sweaty limbs tangled in the sheets.

"I love you," Aria whispered against Ezra's lips as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"I love you too," Ezra replied. "Move in with me."

"What?" Aria asked she moved her head back slightly so she could see Ezra properly.

"Move in with me," he repeated. "I know what we said, but that was before we got engaged and I've thought about it a lot over the past few days it makes more sense for you to live here its closer to your work and Daisy's school and we're rarely apart anyway…"

Aria bit her lip, she knew what he was saying made sense but she wasn't sure she was ready to take such a big step which seemed bizarre to her considering that she had agreed to marry him.

"You don't have to decide right now," Ezra said sensing her hesitation. "And I'll understand if you're not ready just yet."

"I um," Aria replied. "It's not just me I have to think of here there's Daisy too, and are you sure it's what you really want?"

Ezra nodded, "I'm sure, and it's not just the mind blowing sex talking."

Aria chuckled and brushed her lips against his, "I'll think about it okay?"

Ezra smiled and nodded his head once more, that's all he could ask for.

* * *

Ezra woke up the following morning before the alarm went off; he looked over to Aria's side of the bed only to see she was still sleeping soundly. He slowly stood up and walked to the end of the bed where he'd threw his jeans the night before, he got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time – the alarm would go off in another ten minutes. Since he was already up Ezra decided to jump in the shower now, he put the phone on the nightstand next to Aria and went into the bathroom. When he came back out twenty minutes later the alarm on his phone was sounding loudly but Aria was still fast asleep, he went over and pressed "snooze" and then he looked down at his fiancée he reached out and brushed a hair off her face as he did so he noticed that she was rather clammy to the touch. Ezra frowned and gently placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning up. Aria's eyes slowly opened and Ezra could tell it was with some effort.

"Hey," he whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Hot," Aria replied her voice hoarse, "and my head and throat hurt."

"Maybe you should stay home from work?"

Aria shook her head and then groaned at the pain it caused in her already throbbing skull. "I can't," she told him. "I have so much to do."

"But Aria," Ezra said his voice full of concern. "If you're sick…"

"I'll go in and if I start to feel worse I'll come home I promise."

Ezra nodded reluctantly, "I'll get Daisy up and make a start on breakfast okay? You get up when you're ready."

Ezra sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily, he had been sitting at his computer since he'd dropped Daisy off at school that morning and he felt like he'd accomplished hardly anything. The amount of preparation he was expected to do before he started his new job in January was overwhelming; he stood up and stretched his stiff limbs and headed off in the direction of his kitchen in search of food. Ezra had just finished eating the sandwich he had made for himself when he heard the front door opening; there was only one person it could be. "Aria?" he called out.

Aria walked into the kitchen, she went to speak but instead she started coughing.

"Come on," Ezra said walking over to her. "Let's get you to bed."

Aria didn't say anything she just let him guide her towards their bedroom. Ezra helped her to undress and put on her pyjamas, he pulled the covers back and she slipped underneath them.

"I'll get you some meds okay?" Ezra told her, "And I'll make you a hot drink."

Aria nodded her head gently, and was rewarded with yet another bout of coughing.

"Did Jackie send you home?" Ezra asked when he returned to the bedroom with some medication and a drink of hot lemon and honey."

"Yeah," Aria replied her voice now almost a whisper. "She said my coughing and sneezing was distracting."

"You should've just stayed home."

"No," Aria said, "At least this way Jackie has seen that I'm actually sick."

Ezra nodded, "Okay," he replied. "Drink up and get some sleep okay? I'll come and check on you in a little while."

Aria smiled, "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"We have to be really quiet," Ezra told Daisy as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Why daddy?" the toddler whispered back.

Ezra knelt on the floor and unbuttoned her coat, "Because mommy is sick so she's sleeping and we don't want to wake her up do we?"

Daisy shook her head, "Does mommy have chicken spots too?"

Ezra chuckled, "No," he replied. "I think she has the flu."

"We have to look after mommy like she did when I was sick and then she will get better."

"Yeah sweetie," Ezra replied as he picked his daughter up. "We do."

Aria slept through dinner which Ezra expected, the medication she'd taken earlier clearly helping to ease her symptoms and allow her to sleep uninterrupted.

Daisy helped tidy away the dishes and then went to put her pyjamas on.

"Why don't you choose a book and we'll read it in the living room?" Ezra said when the toddler rejoined him in the kitchen.

Daisy nodded and sprinted back down the hall to her bedroom, Ezra had just sat down on the sofa when she came in with a book clutched to her chest. She handed the book to Ezra and climbed onto his lap.

"On the Night You Were Born," Ezra read as Daisy got herself comfortable.

He opened the book and began to read:

_On the night you were born,_

_The moon smiled with such wonder_

_That the stars peeked in to see you_

_And the night wind whispered,_

_"Life will never be the same."_

_Because there had never been anyone like you...ever in the world._

_So enchanted with you were the wind and the rain_

_That they whispered the sound of your wonderful name._

_(the sound of your name is a magical one. Let's say it out loud before we go on)_

Ezra stopped reading and looked down at Daisy who was engrossed in the story. "Well?" he said.

Daisy giggled, "Daisy!" she replied.

Ezra smiled and kissed the top of her head before continuing the story, and Daisy started reading along with him from memory just as she had done with "The Gruffalo" not long after he had first met her.

_For never before in story or rhyme_

_(not even once upon a time)_

_Has the world ever known a you, my friend,_

_And it never will, not ever again..._

_Heaven blew every trumpet_

_And played every horn_

_On the wonderful, marvellous_

_Night you were born._

Ezra closed the book and placed it on the couch next to him, "Are you tired?"

Daisy nodded and stifled a yawn.

"Come on," he said standing up with her in his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

"But I have to kiss my mommy goodnight," Daisy replied. "I have to daddy."

Ezra smiled, "Okay, but we have to be careful not to wake her."

He opened the door to the bedroom and quietly walked inside; he carried Daisy over to the bed and the toddler kissed her mommy on the cheek. "Night mommy," she whispered. "Get well soon. I love you."

It was 10:30 pm when Ezra went into their bedroom again; Aria was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Ezra said. "How're you feeling?"

Aria groaned and climbed back into the bed, "Horrible," she mouthed. "I've just been sick."

"I was going to see if you wanted something to eat, but I'm guessing it's a 'no'."

"No," Aria replied. "I just want to sleep."

Ezra nodded, "You can take some more medication and maybe you'll sleep through the night."

He gave Aria the correct doses of medicine and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed whilst she tried to get comfortable. Ezra wasn't shocked that she was already asleep when he climbed into their bed.

* * *

Ezra had heard Aria coughing throughout the night; she'd had a restless sleep so he didn't even bother to wake her. He got Daisy up, gave her some breakfast and with the toddlers help picked out clothes for school.

Daisy kissed her mommy goodbye and ran to get her backpack leaving Ezra alone in the bedroom with Aria, he kissed her and was just about to leave when he heard a buzzing sound coming from Aria's bag which he'd put on the floor by the door the previous night. He walked over to it and got her phone from inside; she had one new text message from Jackie. Ezra clicked on the green icon and slid his finger across the screen.

_- I won't be in for the Reynolds meeting at 10 so I want you to see him instead, I don't care if you're sick you'd better be there or you're fired._

Ezra shook his head; he couldn't believe that this woman could be so outright nasty. She knew Aria was sick having sent her some the previous day yet because she couldn't be bothered to meet a client she was telling Aria she had to do it. He glanced over to the bed where Aria lay; he could hear her wheezing from where he was standing. He pressed his thumb against the "edit" button and then clicked in the circle next to the message, his thumb hovered over the red "delete" button for a few seconds before pressing it and erasing all evidence of the message. Ezra knew Aria would find out what he had done and he would face the consequences when that happened, but right now all he cared about was Aria's health. He slipped her phone into his pocket and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

**The book Ezra reads to Daisy is On the Night You Were Born by Nancy Tillman - I've written those lines from memory having read it numerous times to the daughter of family friends so there may be some errors.**

**Please review.**

**Also I have a twitter hey_its_amelia I'll post there when I've updated.**

**Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This isn't as long as I would like, but it was pointed out to me earlier that today (April 28th) is Daisy's birthday so I thought I'd update. I've written this in a little under an hour (so I apologise for any mistakes) and it's fluffy but there is drama to come.**

**Thank you for all your reviews**

**PLL - Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

There was a knot in Ezra's stomach and it was growing with every single step he took. He had deleted a text message from Aria's boss and it could result in her getting fired from her job, he took a few more steps and stopped.

What if Aria was so angry with him that she left?

He took her phone from his pocket and checked the screen there were no more messages. Ezra's fingers hovered over the screen and eventually he opened up the contacts and clicked on "R" he found Rachel's phone number and clicked on it to dial.

Rachel picked up on the third ring, "_Hi Aria_," she said. _"How're you feeling?"_

"It's Ezra," he replied. "Aria's not too good."

"_Send her my love," _Rachel responded. "_And I hope you're looking after her?"_

Ezra chuckled, "I am, we both are. Actually I was kind of hoping you might be able to help me out with something?"

"_Sure if I can."_

Ezra took a deep breath, "Jackie sent Aria a text earlier telling her she has to meet with a client at 10 and if she doesn't she's fired."

"_She said that? Seriously?" _Rachel replied. _"She just texted me to say she's sick and won't be in but I know she was at a club last night so she's probably hung over."_

"Yeah, Aria mentioned that she makes a habit of it. I was wondering if you could meet with the client instead?"

"_Of course I will, but Ezra if Jackie finds out that Aria didn't go she might fire her anyway."_

"I know," Ezra replied, "But she wouldn't have the grounds to do so because you're covering for Aria."

"_Trust me if Jackie will think of something. Does Aria know about the text?"?_

"No," Ezra replied shaking his head. "If I tell her she'll try and get there and she's not well enough to do it. I'll tell her tonight."

Ezra opened the mailbox at Aria's apartment building and pulled out a stack of letters, he'd gone there after speaking to Rachel to collect any mail and also to check on the apartment and make sure everything was okay as given that Aria was ill she probably wouldn't be coming back her for a few days. He glanced through the mail as he walked up the stairs to Aria's apartment; he'd just reached the door when he saw it a brown envelope with a New York City Family Courts stamp in the left hand corner. Ezra immediately knew what this letter was; he quickly opened the door and headed for the kitchen on wobbly legs, he placed all the other envelopes onto the table in front of him and sat down on one of the chairs. Ezra's fingers gingerly traced over the logo on the front of the envelope, with his heart hammering against his chest he slowly turned the envelope over and slid his finger underneath the seal. He took a deep breath and with shaking fingers he pulled out contents, just as he thought it was Daisy's new birth certificate and there in black and white next to "Father/Parent's Name:" was Ezra Fitz. Ezra closed his eyes and opened them again; it was still there he hadn't imagined it. He reached out and traced his index finger across Daisy's name, then Aria's and then his own he didn't even realise he was crying until a few tears fell onto the table in front of him, he wiped the tears away and smiled he was now officially recognised as Daisy's father.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock when Ezra got back to his own apartment, Dianne had left some vegetable soup for Aria at the front desk with a note saying that she didn't want to disturb Aria. He let himself back into his own apartment; he put everything down on the console table in the hallway and headed straight for the bedroom. Aria wasn't in bed but Ezra could hear her coughing in the bathroom, he went over to the door which was slightly ajar and knocked. "Aria?" he asked quietly. "Aria are you okay?"

When he didn't get any answer he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Aria was kneeling next to the toilet, her hands were clutching the sides and her knuckles had turned white from how tightly she was gripping it. Ezra knelt down next to her and lifted her sweaty hair out of her face; he held it back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Coughing or vomiting?" Ezra asked.

"Coughing mainly," Aria whispered her voice still hoarse. "I…" She started coughing again and Ezra could feel her chest rattling as she did so.

"I'm calling a doctor," Ezra said as she watched her cough up green mucus.

Aria shook her head weakly, but Ezra was determined. "No," he said. "He might just say self medicate or he may give you something stronger."

They stayed in the bathroom until Aria's coughing had subsided completely and then Ezra helped her get back into bed, he left the room briefly to call his own doctor a family friend who he had known his whole life.

He made a hot lemon and honey drink and went back into the bedroom, "My doctor will be here in about an hour, a special house call for an old friend," he said as he placed the mug on the nightstand.

Aria nodded with her aching head, sore throat, cough and the fact that it hurt to breathe she was starting to think that maybe seeing a doctor wasn't such a bad idea. "Did Daisy get to school okay?" she whispered.

Ezra chuckled and nodded his head, "She did," he replied. "Although we had to stop off at Mrs Shepherd's before we left. I had um a bit of a problem doing Daisy's hair, she wanted braids and I didn't know where to begin."

Aria smiled she was conscious that laughing may bring on another coughing fit. "You're gonna have to get in some practice on Daisy's dolls."

Ezra smiled and nodded his head, "I might just do that but let's not tell anyone okay?"

"Okay," Aria replied, she reached to pick her drink up from the nightstand, but Ezra grabbed it first and handed it to her. She took a sip and cradled the warm mug in between her hands.

"Oh," Ezra said. "I went by your place and picked up your mail," he left the room briefly and came back in holding the letters in his hand. "You don't have to look at them now, I don't think any of them are important," he paused briefly. "Well except this one, which I opened I hope you don't mind?"

"No," Aria whispered, "I don't mind. What is it?"

Ezra removed Daisy's new birth certificate from the envelope and held it up so Aria could see; the smile that broke out on Aria's face mirrored Ezra's when he had seen it earlier that morning. Aria put her drink down on the nightstand and hugged Ezra. Words weren't needed.

Dr Bentley diagnosed Aria with flu and a chest infection and prescribed her a course of tamiflu and some antibiotics.

"I'll go and fill this prescription," Ezra said. "My mom brought some soup over earlier would you like me to heat some up for you before I go?"

Aria shook her head, "Not just yet," she replied weakly.

"Aria," Ezra said worriedly, "Dr Bentley said you need to eat."

"I know," Aria responded, "Maybe later? I just don't feel hungry right now."

Ezra nodded his head and gently kissed her forehead, "Okay," he replied. "I won't be long."

He returned around twenty minutes later with Aria's medication and a stronger cough medicine that Dr Bentley had recommended. Aria was dozing when he went back into the bedroom gave her the correct dosage and left her alone to sleep; he went into the living room and worked on his lesson plans. Unlike the previous day he got a lot done and soon it was time to pick Daisy up from school.

* * *

"Can I see mommy?" Daisy asked after Ezra had helped her to take her coat off.

"Yeah," Ezra replied. "But remember…"

"I know," Daisy whispered, she lifted her index finger to her mouth and made a "Ssshh" sound.

Ezra smiled and opened the door to the bedroom Daisy peeked around it. "Mommy," she said with joy evident in her voice. "You're awake."

Aria nodded and watched as her daughter ran across the bedroom and clambered onto the bed. Daisy wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck and took a deep breath. "I missed you mommy," she whispered into Aria's ear.

"I was right here," Aria replied.

"I know mommy," Daisy said lifting her head up so she could see her, "But you was sleeping so I couldn't talk to you. Do you feel better mommy?"

Aria nodded her head gently, "I do now that I've seen you."

"Do you think you could eat some soup now?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I'll try some."

"What about you Daisy?" Ezra asked his daughter who was curled into Aria's side. "Are you hungry yet?"

Daisy nodded her head eagerly, "Sketti-O's"

"I don't think we have any," Aria replied glancing at Ezra.

"We do," he responded with a smile. "Daisy and I went the store on the way home," he looked at Daisy, "Just Spaghetti-Os?"

Daisy shook her head, "And toast please daddy."

Ezra left the room to make their food leaving them alone. Daisy's fingers curled around Aria's and she snuggled closer to her.

"Did you have a nice day in school?" Aria asked her voice still nothing more than a whisper.

"It was good mommy," Daisy replied lifting her head up. "I learned something new do you want me to show you?"

"Of course I do."

Daisy smiled and climbed off the bed, she crouched on the floor near the door with her arms raised above her head a look of complete and utter concentration on her face and she performed a perfect forward roll ending up in a standing position.

"You learnt how to do that today?" Aria asked.

Daisy nodded her head a massive smile spread across her face and Aria could tell she was so happy that she'd done it perfectly.

"That was amazing Daisy absolutely amazing."

"Thank you mommy," Daisy replied proudly as she climbed back onto the bed, she had just settled next to Aria when Ezra came back into the bedroom carrying a tray.

Aria sat up and rested her back against the headboard. "Vegetable Soup," he said handing her the tray.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'll bring yours in now Daisy."

Daisy's eyes widened, "I can eat my dinner in here?" she asked in disbelief.

Ezra smiled and nodded his head, "Just this once because I know you missed your mommy." He left the room again and returned once more with another tray with two bowls on it, he sat down on the bed and adjusted the tray slightly in his hands so he could pull two legs down from underneath it he then placed it onto the bed with the legs either side of Daisy's.

"Really?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow.

Ezra chuckled, "Well let's just say before I met you I used to eat dinner in front of the TV a lot."

"Daddy," Daisy said as she lifted a slice spaghetti dipped toast up to her mouth. "You're having Sketti too."

Ezra nodded, "I am," he replied as he reached over to wipe a bit of tomato sauce from Daisy's chin.

* * *

"Daisy," Ezra said once they'd all finished eating. "Why don't we go into the living room and read your school book?"

Daisy's bottom lip trembled, "But I want to stay with my mommy."

Ezra nodded and glanced towards Aria who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "I know you do sweetie," he replied. "But your mommy needs to rest so she can get better. How about we read your book, then you can have a bath and put your pyjamas on and _then _you can come back in here."

"When I have my jammies on can I stay in here till I fall asleep?" Daisy asked she tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at him through her eyelashes.

Ezra smiled and gently shook his head Daisy sure had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Okay," he replied. "Now come on the quicker we get started the quicker you can come back."

Ezra sat on the closed toilet seat and watched as Daisy played with her bath toys, something he had purchased once Aria and Daisy had started spending nights at his apartment. He'd been surprised when Daisy had asked if she could play for a little while given how reluctant she had been to leave Aria in the first place she obviously understood how important it was that her mommy got some sleep. Ezra's mind wandered to a conversation he had with Hardy the previous week. Ezra had been relaying a story about Daisy to him and his friend had asked him if he ever felt jealous about the bond that Aria and Daisy shared. Ezra had replied truthfully that he never did, he loved how close they were and he loved watching them interact. Besides he had formed his own special bond with his daughter and whilst different to the one she shared with Aria it was unique to them and it meant so much to Ezra.

"Daddy," Daisy giggled as Ezra lifted her out the bath around fifteen minutes later. "My fingers are all wrinkly see?"

Ezra chuckled and kissed the tip of her fingers on her outstretched hand. "That's because you were in the bath too long," he replied.

Once she was dry and in her pyjamas Ezra carried her down the hallway to the bedroom. Aria was still sleeping so Ezra placed Daisy on the bed next to her and reached for his iPad which had been charging on the nightstand, he handed it to Daisy, "Thank you daddy," she whispered quietly as she unlocked the screen and clicked on the icon for her favourite game.

Ezra picked a book he'd recently started reading up and settled on the bed next to Daisy, he flicked to his saved spot and began reading. He'd read just over three chapters when he glanced to his right and saw that Daisy had fallen asleep, he took the iPad off her and placed it back on the nightstand however as he was unsure exactly how long she had been sleeping he decided to leave her where she was for a while longer he didn't want to risk her waking up as he carried her to her own bedroom. He put his book down next to the iPad and looked at Aria the cough medicine she had taken after she'd eaten the soup earlier seemed to have helped; he sighed and stood up slowly so he wouldn't disturb either of them. He left the bedroom and went to the hallway closet to get Aria's phone out of his coat pocket he hadn't checked if she had anymore calls or texts since he'd spoken to Rachel that morning and he had yet to even tell Aria about the threat from Jackie. Ezra knew he'd made the right choice, especially given Aria's diagnosis there was no way she was well enough to go into work. He pressed the home button and saw that there were two missed calls from Spencer and Rachel and four text messages from Spencer, Hanna, Rachel and Jackie. Ezra took a deep breath and slid his finger across the screen, his finger hovered over Jackie's name as he internally debated what he should do he shook his head and pressed the home button once more to close the text screen he would tell Aria in the morning and she could read the messages then.

Ezra went back into the bed room and gently lifted a still sleeping Daisy up, he walked slowly to her bedroom and placed her into her own bed he pulled the covers up and tucked her in and then he brushed his lips against her forehead, "Goodnight Daisy," he whispered. "I love you."

He went to the master bathroom to clean his teeth and change into a pair of pyjama bottoms then he slipped under the covers beside Aria. He reached over and brushed a hair from Aria's face making sure to check whether or not she was too hot as he did so, satisfied that she was cool enough he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Ezra?" Aria whispered a few moments later.

Ezra's eyes snapped open, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

He could just make out Aria nodding her head in the darkened room.

"My answer is 'yes'."

Ezra frowned as he tried to remember what the question was; he was just about to ask when Aria snuggled up against him.

"I will move in with you," she clarified.

Ezra opened his mouth to respond but he realised that Aria had already fallen back to sleep and he said a silent prayer that she would remember this in the morning. He rested his arm across her hip and closed his eyes for the second time that night, but this time there was a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Thanks **

**Amelia xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**Thank you to every single person who has taken the time to review/follow/favourite. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Hey," Ezra said when he walked into the kitchen. "What're you doing up?"

Aria turned at the sound of her fiancés voice. "I was hungry," she replied her voice still hoarse, "So thought I'd make myself some toast."

Ezra walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "You know if you'd waited for five minutes I could've made it for you."

"I haven't been outside the bedroom since Monday afternoon I needed a change of scenery."

Ezra chuckled, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Aria replied. "I have an appetite that's a good sign right?"

Ezra nodded and switched the coffee maker on, "It is but I'm guessing that you're not up for coffee just yet?"

Aria scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "I don't think I could stomach coffee at the moment," she chuckled. "That's something I never thought I would say."

Aria's toast popped out of the toaster, she grabbed both slices and took a bite from one.

"Do you want me to make you a drink?" Ezra asked as Aria sat down at the kitchen table.

"Please," she nodded," Some lemon and honey."

Ezra busied himself with making Aria's drink, he was debating whether he should bring up what Aria had said to him the previous night or whether he should wait until she said something. He knew that there was a chance she might not even remember saying it, he'd just added the honey when Aria spoke. "I meant what I said last night…"

Ezra turned around unable to hide the smile on his face, "You'll move in?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, you're right it makes sense and Daisy is really content here, she has her own room and a lot more space to play in than she does in my apartment," she smiled, "And I like it here too."

Ezra picked up the mug containing Aria's drink and walked over to her; he placed the mug down on the table next to her and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"I'm so happy you've said yes, I've loved having you both here these past few days even if you have been sick for half of them." Ezra chuckled and kissed Aria's forehead, "We'll wait till you're feeling better and get started. How long do you have left on your lease?"

"A year," Aria replied, "But I may have an idea. Hanna and Caleb are still looking for a place and I thought they could sublet from me."

"Do you think they'd be interested?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded, "I think so, I know they've looked at a few apartments nearby. If not I'll just make enquiries about getting out of the lease early." She lifted the mug up from the table and was just about to take a sip when she started coughing.

Ezra frowned, "I don't think you should be out of bed yet."

Once the coughing had subsided Aria shook her head, "I hate being so helpless."

"I'll tell you what," Ezra replied, "Why don't you go into the living room and get settled on the couch and I'll bring in some pillows and a blanket? You'll soon go back to bed as soon as you realise how boring I am."

Aria smiled, "I already know how boring you are and yet I love you anyway."

Ezra shook his head, "You," he replied pointing to the door. "Couch now."

Aria raised her hand to her head in a salute and with Ezra's help she slowly stood up.

"Take your drink," Ezra said, "And I'll bring the pillows and blankets in."

Ezra followed Aria out of the kitchen and went into their bedroom; he grabbed a blanket and some spare pillows out of the closet and reached into the pocket of the jeans he'd taken off the night before for Aria's phone. He'd hoped to delay telling Aria about what Jackie had said until after he'd taken Daisy to school but as she was awake he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He nervously licked his lips and walked towards the living room.

"Here you go," he said as he placed the pillow behind Aria's back and the blanket across her legs. He took a deep breath, "Jackie sent you a message yesterday about work," he took yet another deep breath. "She wanted you to go to a meeting in her place."

Aria looked up at him, "When?"

"Yesterday," he replied nervously.

Aria's eyes widened, "Did you tell her I was too sick?"

Ezra shook his head, "No because she said in her text that she didn't care if you were still sick. I spoke to Rachel and she told me that Jackie had phoned her and said she was sick and she agreed to go instead."

Aria nodded, "Is that all Jackie said?"

"No," Ezra replied truthfully, "She said if you didn't go that you were fired."

Aria opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't, how could Ezra only just be telling her now that she might be fired?

Ezra sat down next to her, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to go and you're too sick."

"Ezra," Aria replied finding her voice. "That's not _your _decision to make."

"I felt that it was the _only _decision. I didn't want to get a phone call saying that you'd collapsed and were in the hospital let's not forget that when I got home yesterday morning you were kneeling in front of the toilet," he handed Aria her phone. "You have a missed call and text from Rachel and a text from Jackie. I don't know what they say."

Aria nodded and stared numbly at her phone, she was furious with Ezra for risking her job but she could also see why he'd done it and she knew if she'd been faced with a similar situation she probably would've done the same thing. Ezra's only concern had been for her health and she couldn't blame him for being worried about her. Aria knew he was right it was obvious that she was too ill to be in work, however she still thought that Ezra should have told her yesterday when he came back and give her the opportunity to speak to Jackie then. With shaking fingers Aria unlocked her phone and opened up her text messages, she figured it was probably wiser to see what Jackie had to say first.

- _Aria you got Rachel to go to the Reynolds meeting for you? I asked YOU to go. I also said that if you didn't you were fired. So you are FIRED. You can collect any belongings whenever you can be bothered._

"I'm fired," Aria stammered, "She actually fired me."

"She can't," Ezra replied reaching out to take one of Aria's hands in his own. "She's not the owner of the company and she can't fire you for being sick."

"She's firing me for not meeting with a client."

"Rachel attended the meeting in your place because you were too sick to go. You're still too sick to go to work Aria. Jackie can't send you home one day yet expect you to be fit and well to meet clients the next, she's abusing her position and I'm sure that if you speak to Mr Malone…"

"Jackie will twist things," Aria replied her eyes filling with tears. "She's manipulative."

Ezra nodded, "I know she is which is why I think you need to explain things to Mr Malone and then when you've told him your side of the story I think you should quit."

"Quit?" Aria asked.

"Yes," Ezra replied. "I know that working in publishing isn't what you want to do. I know you took the job because you wanted to support Daisy on your own without any help. I also think that you have a lot more to offer and that you don't deserve to be treated like crap by someone like Jackie."

"But what would I do?"

"I thought maybe you could go back to school?" Ezra suggested. "You could get your masters and become a teacher like you intended."

"Yeah but that was before…"

"Before Daisy?" Ezra interrupted. "Aria I understand that your plans had to change when you got pregnant but I'm here now and I want to help you achieve your dreams."

"I can't just quit Ezra I have financial commitments."

"You've agreed to move in here," Ezra replied. "So you don't have to pay rent on your apartment anymore and I'll pay the other 30% of Daisy's school fees and yours," he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "We're a family Aria so I'd like for you to at least think about it okay? We can talk it over properly when you're feeling better."

Aria nodded her head slightly, "Okay," she whispered. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you," Ezra replied. "I'll go and get Daisy up and give her some breakfast and I'll bring your meds in for you."

Aria watched as Ezra left the living room. Could she really expect Ezra to pay for everything while she went back to school? Ezra had a point they were a family, they were going to live together and had plans to get married the following year. Daisy was his daughter and she knew that Ezra felt guilty about the fact that she had struggled as a single parent for almost three years but Aria was concerned that people may think she was taking advantage of him despite the fact that he'd been the one to suggest it in the first place. Aria sighed and closed her eyes, she was starting to get a headache and she didn't know whether it was from being sick or because she was stressing over everything that had happened in the last few minutes. It was certainly a lot to process and Ezra was right she needed to think over his offer properly.

* * *

Ezra gently shook a still sleeping Daisy and whispered her name, the toddler's eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her face, "Hi daddy," she said happily. "I was dreaming."

"What were you dreaming about?" Ezra asked.

Daisy stretched her arms above her head and smiled once more. "I was dreaming about when you and mommy get married," she leaned closer to him and whispered. "Mommy looked like a princess."

Ezra smiled, "I can imagine," he replied as he lifted Daisy out of bed, "And I'm sure you did too."

Daisy let out a content sigh and rested her head on Ezra's shoulder; she nuzzled her face into his neck and said "You looked very nice too daddy."

It was moments like this that Ezra loved and he prayed that Daisy wouldn't grow out of it for a long time.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Ezra asked.

Daisy lifted her head from his shoulder, "Um Cheerios."

"You're sure?" Ezra asked as he sat her on one of the chairs.

"Yes please daddy."

Ezra filled Daisy's bowl with cheerios, and then went to get the milk from the fridge.

"Hey," he said noticing Daisy had her head resting on the table. "What're you doing?" He placed the bowl on the table and knelt down next to her.

Daisy mumbled something in response.

"What was that?" Ezra asked.

Daisy lifted her head up, "I'm trying to dream again daddy so I can see what happens."

"I'll tell you what happens," Ezra replied with a smile. "Everybody lives happily ever after."

Once Ezra was satisfied that Daisy was eating he got Aria's medication from the night stand in their bedroom and gave her the correct dosage, he then returned to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Aria's eyes had just started to drift shut when Daisy skipped into the living room they fluttered open immediately and she smiled at her daughter. "Are you ready for school?"

Daisy nodded and pointed to her outfit, "I picked my clothes myself mommy."

Aria chuckled she was surprised that Daisy wasn't wearing her tutu, instead the toddler was wearing a pink sweater and black leggings, her feet were adorned with a pair of black converse hi-tops which were laced with pink and grey skull laces that Daisy had asked for after seeing her friend Lila from the playground with a pair. Aria had looked everywhere for them and had been unable to find anything even remotely similar. Hanna had come to the rescue, she'd found identical ones in a little store when she'd been visiting Caleb and she brought them over the next time she visited.

"You look very pretty Daisy," Aria told her daughter as she took the hairbrush and hair elastics from Daisy's hands.

Aria sat on the edge of the couch and Daisy stood between her legs, she winced slightly as her mommy teased out some of the tangles in her curly hair. Aria both loved and hated Daisy's hair; it was beautiful but also had a tendency to get a little unruly and tangled especially first thing in the morning and no matter how gentle she tried to be Daisy still winced every single time she brushed it.

"Ouch mommy," Daisy said as Aria worked on a particularly stubborn knot. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry baby," Aria replied. "That was the last one."

She turned Daisy around so she was facing her. "Do you want me to do your hair or shall we let daddy have another try?"

Daisy's big eyes widened and she shook her head, "No mommy he couldn't do it," she said with a little giggle. "It was funny."

"What was funny?" Ezra asked as he entered the room.

"Daisy was telling me about your attempts to braid her hair yesterday." Aria replied, she turned Daisy back around so she was facing away from her once more. "Do you want a braid or ponytail?"

Daisy thought about it for a moment before replying "A ponytail please mommy."

"Oh," Ezra chuckled. "_Today _you pick the easy one."

Aria turned to face him and held the brush out, "Do you want to give it a try?"

Ezra shook his head, "I'm still a novice at this, I'll just watch for now."

* * *

It was soon Friday, and Aria's health had improved slightly, her appetite had returned and she was sleeping less but she still hadn't dared to try and drink any coffee. She had emailed Mr Malone Wednesday afternoon and explained to him that Jackie had sent her home on Monday because she was sick and that she had since been diagnosed with the flu and a chest infection, she didn't mention the texts from Jackie and Mr Malone hadn't said anything in his reply to her other than for her to "Get better soon and if I can help in anyway let me know," so Aria assumed Jackie was still coming up with reasons that justified her being fired.

She had called her mom on Thursday when Ezra left to take Boo for a walk and asked for her advice on what Ezra had suggested. Ella had listened as Aria expressed her concerns and had then told her that she had quit work when she was six months pregnant with Aria and that she didn't go back until Mike had started kindergarten and Byron had been the breadwinner throughout. Ella had said that nobody would think Aria was taking advantage of Ezra if she quit her job to go back to school as couples did things to support their spouse all the time.

Aria had hung up and realised that didn't feel as bad about the fact that she had been considering it, it wasn't going to be long term she would go to school get her masters and then _hopefully _find a job somewhere and then she could start contributing financially too. Teaching was a job that she knew she would love and one that would give them all the opportunity to spend school holidays together as a family.

Ezra entered Daisy's school and waved to the receptionist she waved back and buzzed him in, he opened the door to the main building and quickly made his way down the corridor to his daughters class room, he glanced through the window on the classroom door and frowned when he couldn't spot Daisy in the small group of children who were seated on a small mat at the front of the room. He was just about to go in and enquire about his daughter's whereabouts when he noticed that Abby had stood up and was approaching the door. Ezra stepped back as the young classroom assistant opened the door and joined him in the corridor; she closed the door tightly behind her and turned to face Ezra once more. "Mr Fitz," she said her voice shaking slightly. "Daisy is in the nurse's office."

Ezra felt his stomach drop and he knew the colour had to have drained from his face. "Is she okay?" he asked nervously.

Abby nodded her head and started walking in the direction of the nurse's room. Ezra had been there once before when he picked Daisy up after Aria had phoned him in a panic.

"She got a little upset in class." Abby replied pointing towards the open door.

Ezra looked inside and saw his daughter sitting on one of the small wooden chairs, her face was pink and blotchy and her eyes were red it was immediately obvious to him that she had been more than a "little upset" but at that moment all Ezra cared about was making sure Daisy was okay, he crossed the room towards her in lightening speed and knelt down in front of her. Daisy threw her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. "Daddy," she sobbed. "My daddy."

Ezra shifted slightly so he was now sitting on the floor, he settled Daisy in his lap and rubbed a hand up and down her back "Ssshhhh," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here."

Daisy sniffled and pressed her face into Ezra's chest. "He said you weren't my daddy," she said her voice breaking with distress.

"Who did?" Ezra asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he didn't want to upset Daisy anymore than she already was but he was furious that someone had said that to his little girl.

"Reese did," Daisy replied she lifted her head up and looked at Ezra her eyes wide with fear. "You are though aren't you? You are my daddy?"

Ezra kissed Daisy's forehead, "I am Daisy. I am your daddy."

Ezra had no idea how long he sat there for, he didn't care his primary concern was making sure his daughter was okay. Once Daisy had calmed down, he asked her to put her coat on so they could go home whilst he talked with her teacher. Ezra stepped out of the office into the corridor where Abby and the school nurse had stood the entire time he had been consoling his daughter. The nurse went back inside to assist Daisy and Ezra closed the door over behind her, he turned to Abby and shook his head. "A little upset?" he said. "It's obvious that Daisy had been crying for a long time, a boy told her that I'm not her father and you tell me she was a "little upset"?"

"We're not sure exactly what happened," Abby replied. "Reese said he didn't know why Daisy was crying."

Ezra took a deep breath, "So you're saying that Daisy is lying?"

"No Mr Fitz that's not what we're saying. It's just this is out of character for Reese."

Ezra nodded his head, "It's also out of character for my daughter, you saw how upset she was just then she's two and a half and she is terrified that I might not be her father. Do you really think she'd lie about someone telling her that I'm not?"

"Well no I don't think she would. We didn't know how to handle it Mr Fitz, we've never had a child get this upset."

"You should have called me or Aria when it happened that way we could have come here and reassured her that it wasn't true."

Abby nodded her head, "I know and I'm sorry. I truly am."

Ezra looked at the young woman standing in front of him and sighed, he knew none of this was her fault she didn't make the decisions. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you." He turned to look inside the office; the nurse had just put Daisy's backpack on for her. "I'm going to take my daughter home."

Abby nodded, "I'll ask if somebody can speak to Reese about it."

"Thank you," Ezra responded his hand already on the door, "I'd appreciate that."

Ezra lifted Daisy into his arms, "Do you want to go home sweetie?"

Daisy nodded and rested her head on Ezra's shoulder, he adjusted his arms so that she was easier to carry and after saying 'goodbye' to Abby and the school nurse he walked along the corridor towards the exit. They had just turned a corner when Daisy pointed at someone, "Daddy," she whispered. "That's Reese."

Ezra looked in the direction that Daisy was pointing, although he didn't catch a glimpse of the little boy who had upset his daughter he saw the back of someone else and that someone looked very familiar.

* * *

When they arrived home Aria had known instantly that something was wrong with Daisy despite the fact that Ezra had reassured her during their journey home from school. Ezra had briefly filled her in on what had happened whilst the toddler was distracted by a TV commercial for the new "must have" toy. He'd told her that they should talk about it in depth once Daisy was in bed and Aria agreed there was no reason to get Daisy upset about it again.

"I'll tell you what," Ezra suggested. "Why don't we order in an early dinner and we'll choose a nice movie to watch on Netflix?"

"Yes," Daisy responded her big eyes lighting up for the first time since Ezra had picked her up from school.

Aria nodded her head, "Sounds good."

"Any preference?" Ezra asked.

Aria was just about to reply when Daisy shouted, "Chinese."

Aria chuckled, "Chinese it is."

"Shall I just order the usual?" Ezra asked.

Aria and Daisy both nodded their heads in agreement and Ezra left the room to call the restaurant.

"Mommy," Daisy said. "Some of your nail polish is missing." She lifted Aria's hand up so she could see.

Aria looked at her chipped nails, "Would you like to paint them for me?"

Daisy nodded excitedly, "Can I?"

"Yeah, you know where my nail polish is right?"

Daisy tore out of the room and was running back in less than a minute later carrying a small make-up bag that was filled with nail polishes of various colours.

"You know," Aria said as she watched her daughter open the bag to look inside. "It's Friday and you don't have school for two whole days would you like yours painted too?"

Daisy dropped the bottle of polish she'd been holding back into the bag and looked up at Aria, "Yes please mommy, can I have them pink_ and_ purple?"

Aria had just finished painting Daisy's nails when Ezra came back into the room. "Food should be about thirty minutes," he said. "What's going on here?"

Daisy lifted her fingers up so Ezra could see. "Mommy painted my nails because it's not school tomorrow and I'm going to paint hers," she picked a bottle of blue polish up and looked back up at Ezra. "Daddy can I paint your nails too? This is a boy's colour," she held the bottle up. "See?"

Ezra turned to look at Aria who gently shook her head to indicate that she had nothing to do with this and then he looked back towards his little girl who was still holding the bottle in her tiny fingers.

"Of course you can Daisy," he replied .He was unable to say no to her.

After dinner Daisy had gone to the bathroom and Ezra turned to Aria and asked her something that had been plaguing him since Daisy had pointed Reese out to him in the corridor, "What's Reese's surname?"

Aria shook her head, "Cutler I think," she replied. "But I'm not sure."

Ezra nodded his head and turned away.

His suspicions had been correct.

* * *

**The nail polish bit is courtesy of ezriagame on twitter. If you love Ezria as much as we do you should follow!**

**Please review xx**


End file.
